Soñando Contigo
by Aspasie29
Summary: CUANDO al estilo de Crítica Periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood, Edward Cullen, Ella Se sorprende al Descubrir Que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante esperaba, Que y Exigente. Traduccion
1. Chapter 1

Hola! La autora Jemster23 re-subió este Fic pues le encontró una cantidad importante de errores gramaticales y de puntuación así que aparece con poquitos RR. Pero no tomen en cuenta eso, pues el Fic promete ser una de esas historias que nos hacen suspirar y anhelar conocer a un Edward Cullen en la vida real.

Si te gusta la miel y los suspiros este es tu fic y ustedes sabran perdonar los errores que pudieran encontrar, es mi primera traducción y no seria posible presentarla sin la ayuda de la genial RosadelasRosas la policía de los tildes! Rosa un abraso para ti y suerte en nuestras primera locura!

Un besito especial para Nicole, Denisse, Lokiicita Cullen y a Pam 3. Chicas las adoro!

¡A disfrutar!

**Soñando contigo.**

**Resumen**: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.

En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: No soy dueña de nada, solo juego con los personajes de crepúsculo.

…..

Creí que no me vería afectada por su belleza, pero a pesar de la lógica, mi corazón dio un salto involuntario en mi pecho mientras miraba la imagen que acompañaba mi artículo. Aunque con toda honestidad, la imagen realmente no le hace justicia a lo que era. Sin lugar a dudas, la cara más hermosa que jamás había visto, una cara que no hace tres días, tuve el privilegio de presenciar por más de dos horas.

Dolorosamente, hace ya más de unas semanas. En cuanto empecé a leer, sonreí con cariño cuando el recuerdo de aquel día llego de nuevo a mí.

_**EL VERDADERO EDWARD CULLEN** - por Isabella Swan._

_Cuando conocí a Edward Cullen, se podría pensar que estaría preparada para su impresionante buena apariencia. Y por supuesto, habrán oído muchos rumores del impresionante y guapo actor, el actual éxito de Hollywood, ¡El oro seguro en la taquilla!_

_Se oyen muchas historias en la prensa, en las que idealizan a los actores y actrices y el mundo en el que viven. Dicho esto, hay muchas cosas que los medios de comunicación dejan de lado, para engañarnos. Como el mito con el cual te convencen de que el secador de pelo es un hacedor de milagros que logra convertir a un común trabajador en un sumamente hermoso dios griego._

_Pero eso es lo sorprendente y francamente frustrante acerca de Edward Cullen. En vivo es aún más guapo, si no más, es imposiblemente más hermoso de lo que cualquier fotógrafo pudiera nunca capturar. Y eso es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta el catálogo realmente espectacular de imágenes que rondan en numerosas revistas del corazón._

_Con sus pómulos altos, mandíbula fuerte y un pelo rebelde casi bronce que es demasiado hermoso como para poner en palabras. Obviamente es la parte física la que todos conocemos, pero ¿qué pasa con el hombre detrás de la impresionante apariencia y sonrisa perfecta mente torcida? Esto me lleva al objetivo de esta entrevista, mi objetivo principal es descubrir al hombre detrás de la cara increíblemente hermosa._

_Muchas chicas se desmayan por su aspecto, pero yo estaba decidida a mantener mi integridad y si empezaba a hablar dulcemente yo me encontraría amargamente decepcionada. Aparte de eso, ¿por dónde empezar cuando se describe lo que podría ser el hombre más asombroso en existencia? Tal vez debería empezar por el principio..._

_La verdad es que tengo que admitir que llegue a la entrevista con algunas reservas y prejuicios. Supuse que sería el típico actor arrogante de la lista A, grosero y con un ego tan grande que difícilmente pasaría por la puerta. Pero ¿cuán equivocada estaba? Yo no esperaba que me gustara en el instante en que pusiera los ojos en él, pero el momento se logró, en contradicción con todos mis prejuicios, antes de que él incluso hubiera dicho una sola palabra e incluso lograra deslumbrarme con su buena apariencia!_

_Me podrán perdonar el haber saltado a conclusiones y que a pesar de mis palabras fuertes, haya quedado fascinada por su aspecto, pero eso sería un error. Todo lo que basto para convertirme en una fan enamorada fue un simple e insignificante gesto, tan pequeño pero al mismo tiempo tan importante y que en última instancia, fue mi perdición._

_¿Cuál será, les oigo preguntar? _

_Simple. Se puso de pie cuando entré en la habitación y corrió la silla para mí. ¡Tal antigua costumbre me dejó temporalmente sin habla!_

_En mis casi cuatro años de vivir en Londres, ningún hombre me ofreció su asiento en el Metro. ¡Ni uno solo! Sin querer al menos algo más. Incluso durante las innumerables veces que luché en el tren con bolsas pesadas, nadie se ofreció a ayudarme. Eran muy felices viendo mi lucha con las bolsas durante el viaje, como a menudo me sucedía, tropezando en mi camino a lo largo de la plataforma y maldiciendo en voz baja por ralentizar el paso._

_Yo dudaba mucho de que Edward fuera tan egoísta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fui descubriendo que no era un hombre común y corriente. En un tiempo en que los modales y la cortesía han sido olvidados, hay algo distintivamente noble, casi caballeresco acerca de Edward Cullen._

_El asunto es que él es un perfecto caballero. Es casi como si fuera de otro tiempo con su gracia y sus modales. Como resultado, usted no puede evitar enamorarse de su encanto. Hay algo que claramente es de la vieja escuela en su forma caballerosa y respetuosa, algo que más tarde atribuiría a su crianza y sus notables padres. No puedo dejar de pensar que es una lástima que no hayan tantos padres por ahí como el señor y la señora Cullen._

_Algunos cínicos podrían argumentar que todo es un impresionante acto para hacer caer a incautos como yo, un blanco fácil para comprar la ilusión, y posteriormente manipularnos para gastar dinero en productos y franquicias que apoye. Y, por supuesto, tienen razón en un aspecto._

_Es un actor increíble, un hecho que más tarde investigaría después de mi vergonzosa falta de conocimiento acerca de su obra. Fue incómodo y muy difícil admitir mi fracaso, pero pronto me salvó de la sonroja y alivió al instante mi vergüenza. Esa es una de las cosas más sorprendentes acerca de él, que es 100% auténtico. Él no está tratando de impresionar o engañar a nadie. Es sólo Edward Cullen: naturalmente encantador e irresistible. Incluso una columnista de 22 años de edad, como yo, no es inmune a sus encantos._

_Pero volvamos a la entrevista. Después de nuestra presentación inicial, nos fuimos a una cafetería para tomar un Cafe. Me complace informar que huye de los minoristas masivos como Starbucks o Costa Coffee. ¡Oh, al parecer Edward prefiere la calma de los pequeños cafés! Realmente no debería impresionarnos, tiene una admirable capacidad para sorprenderme."_

_Después de sentarnos con nuestras bebidas en una mesa pequeña escondida en un rincón, empecé con mi interrogatorio. Sorprendentemente fue fácil de llevar, ya que es de mente abierta y se manejó de forma muy casual a través de la montaña de preguntas que le hice" Tenía planeado hacerle interrogatorio agotador, lleno de preguntas diseñadas para llevarlo al límite de su tolerancia y poner a prueba su paciencia. Pero estaba inamovible, sólo respondiendo a cada pregunta de la manera desenfadada y graciosa que yo había llegado a esperar de él. Se sentía muy natural y fue como si fuéramos viejos amigos conversando, en lugar de entrevistador y entrevistado._

_Lejos de la cámara, es tímido y retraído. No es confianzudo o mega maniático como algunos de ustedes pueden suponer que sea. Él es modesto acerca de su éxito y habla de ello con gran sorpresa. Es casi como si no creyera su éxito. Esto queda en evidencia cuando habla acerca de su gran oportunidad, la cual atribuye a la suerte o a la buena suerte- algo que yo negaría firmemente._

_Y ahora la pregunta que estoy segura muchos de ustedes han estado muriendo por leer._

_¿Está soltero?_

_Bueno, señoras, siento decir que cuando se le preguntó, se quedó con los labios bastante apretados y se resistió a revelar algo de su vida personal. A pesar de que se divulgue que él está solo y niegue los rumores de que en este momento está saliendo con su compañera de celebridad Tanya Denali. Más tarde llegó a admitir que él se resiste a arrastrar a nadie más a su estilo de vida caótico en este momento. En sus propias palabras, "Me resulta difícil hacerle frente a veces, y mucho menos llevaría a alguien más al caos que es mi vida."_

_En cuanto al tipo de chica que le gusta, según él no tiene un tipo en particular, sólo sueña con una persona que no esté con él por su fama. ¿Es muy posible una chica normal? Como le dije, yo no creo que esté corto de ofertas. Así que, ¡señoras, prepárense para formar una fila ordenada!_

_La entrevista continuó, aprendí todas las cosas encantadoras y maravillosas que hacen que Edward Cullen sea tan único. Parece que está lleno de sorpresas, supe de sus odios y su amor por la música clásica, cosa que sólo se suma a su larga lista de cualidades._

_Al final, nos reíamos como viejos amigos, y les voy a confesar que me sentía realmente triste por el hecho de que nuestro tiempo juntos estuviese llegando a su fin. Incluso al final, fue considerado, insistiendo en pagar él nuestras bebidas. A pesar de mis protestas de que era dinero de mi empresa, fue implacable._

_"¿Te ríes de mí?" Declaró él, me ofreció una sonrisa ridículamente contagiosa dejándome deslumbrada ante él._

_Si tan sólo supiera cómo perfeccionar esa mirada en particular. Ya saliendo, me ofreció su sonrisa torcida marca de la casa y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez esto del periodismo de celebridades no era tan malo después de todo._

_Así que para todas las madres, la próxima vez que su enamorada hija adolescente le pida dinero, para ir al cine o comprar su última versión. ¡Déjela! Confié en mí en esto, hay pocos hombres con el encanto y honorabilidad de Edward Cullen en Hollywood para que ella se obsesione._

Llegando al final estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado. Me acordé de la dificultad que tuve para permanecer imparcial. Era una gran entrevista, pero me las arreglé, las palabras simplemente surgieron al escribirse hasta el punto en que no podía evitar que fluyeran. No me dejé nada en cuanto al análisis del real Edward Cullen. La única parte que no presente fue el hecho de que me había llegado mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. No tenía ninguna esperanza, pero no podía negar mi atracción por él. Una pequeña parte de mí siempre recordara con cariño nuestro tiempo juntos y no tengo ninguna duda de que una parte de mi corazón se quedó con él en el momento de irme. La parte triste de esto es que estaba segura de que jamás lo vería de nuevo...

Sin embargo, en lugar de regodearme en la autocompasión acerca de mis necesidades y deseos de volver a verlo, le dije adiós al magnifico actor. El más impresionante, amable y gentil hombre que he conocido, un hombre que no esperaba volver a ver, excepto tal vez en mis sueños.

...

Me gustaría saber de ustedes y que les pareció este dulce Fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo con esta traduccion. Espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi. **

**Gracias por sus rr son muy importantes.**

**Un abrasote enorme a mis Niñas Nico, Denisse, lokiicita Cullen (tiene unos Fic uff calor niñas) y Pam3 ( la maestra de la intriga)**

**Y un besito a mi amiga Larosasdelasrosas sin ella no podria ser presentado esto.**

* * *

**Soñando contigo.**

**Resumen**: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.

En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: No soy dueña de nada, solo juego con los personajes de crepúsculo.

* * *

Y así comenzó otro típico día aburrido. Viajando en el mismo viejo Metro, muy temprano en la mañana en hora punta, peleando con pasajeros hacinados en vagones llenos a reventar. Esto simboliza a Londres perfectamente. Le tomo el ritmo, es veloz, animado y completamente variado. A veces puede ser abrumador, pero al mismo tiempo puedes encontrarte sola y aislada. Aquí todo el mundo es diferente, hay tantas caras distintas que es fácil perderse o ser pasado por alto. Puede sonar un poco deprimente, pero por eso mismo a mí me gusta mucho.

Después de un viaje relativamente cómodo, por fin he llegado a mi trabajo. Trabajo como crítico periodístico en uno de los mejores periódicos nacionales del país, cosa que sin duda es memorable y gratificante, y tengo la suerte de trabajar con un gran equipo de personas.

En primer lugar, esta Ángela, que sin duda es la persona más reflexiva y comprensiva que he conocido nunca. No es ninguna sorpresa que ella sea mi hombro en el cual llorar, pues siempre da el mejor consejo para cualquier tipo de problema personal.

Luego esta Alice... ¿Cómo puedo comenzar a describir a Alice Brandon?

Como la voz detrás de nuestra columna de Moda y estilo, se pudiera esperar que ella tuviera una forma de ser extravagante y peculiar. Aunque eso, sería una importante subestimación. Alice tiene una personalidad burbujeante y alegre, en la frontera de lo excéntrico, pero es completamente adorable también. A excepción de aquellas ocasiones en que ella trataba de buscarme citas con sus amigos. Ella tiene buenas intenciones, pero sus frecuentes intromisiones realmente ponen a prueba mi paciencia. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ella me ha rogado ir a una cita a ciegas con el mejor amigo de su novio Jasper.

Según Alice, él era el hombre perfecto para mí, encantador y amable, sin mencionar increíblemente guapo. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, así que cuando divulgó su ocupación, las campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar.

¡Un actor!

La mayoría de las niñas estarían ansiosas de tener una cita con un actor, lo digo desde la experiencia personal, yo lo se mejor que nadie. En la universidad y cerca de la ciudad, ya fui testigo de mi justa parte de precoces y vanidosos tipos del teatro. Eran todos iguales, todos obsesionados única y exclusivamente en una cosa, ¡ellos mismos!"

Por lo general, Alice siempre tiene razón, pero en esta ocasión, no podía estar más equivocada. ¿En qué estaba pensando al tratar de unir a una tímida y retraída Bella Swan con un sin duda, arrogante, prepotente y engreído actor?

Aún hoy en día ella me presiona, pero su persistencia no importaba. Después del desastre que fue mi primera verdadera relación, me había mantenido al margen de las citas. Además, yo era una mujer fuerte e independiente, que estaba más que feliz por mi cuenta. Un hombre sólo complicaría las cosas de todos modos.

Por otra parte, mi vida estaba bastante completa. Tengo una familia maravillosa y grandes amigos. Mi compañera de piso Rosalie, es probablemente la amiga más cercana que tengo. En verdad, es más como una hermana para mí. Poseedora de una belleza sobresaliente, una naturaleza extrovertida y espectacular, es sin duda alguna un marcado contraste respecto a mí. Nos conocimos hace varios años, cuando éramos unas jóvenes e ingenuas estudiantes que a pesar de nuestras evidentes diferencias, tanto en apariencia y personalidad, acabamos haciendo clic, y hemos estado viviendo juntas desde entonces.

La mañana pasó volando, sorteando a través de la montaña de papeles que estaba sobre mi escritorio, pero gracias a Dios la hora del almuerzo llegó, y había logrado evaluar varias ideas para mi próxima columna. Me encontré con Jessica en el ascensor y nos dirigimos juntas a la cafetería. En el camino no se me escapó que muchas de nuestras compañeras de trabajo estaban actuando como adolescentes heridas, con sus risas y susurros.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" - Pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia ellas.

Siendo una de las investigadoras de la sección de entretenimiento y chismes de los famosos del Diario, Jess sabía todo lo que estaba pasando dentro y fuera de esta empresa. En varias ocasiones, se le había descrito como los ojos y oídos del Diario. Yo no podría negar la exactitud de su proclamación.

"¡Hay una reunión secreta allá arriba! ¡Ellos mantienen la boca cerrada, pero se rumorea que haremos un reportaje sobre uno de los mejores actores de Hollywood!" Casi gritó. Me miró expectante, pero me quedé inmóvil.

"¿Y?" Le respondí, sin entender.

"Honestamente Bella. Eres tan desesperante a veces. ¡Esta es una gran noticia!"

"Lo que tú digas", le respondí, desinteresada, y después de agarrar algo de comer, tomamos nuestros asientos en la parte trasera de la cafetería.

Estaba sentada, pensando en mis cosas y comiendo un sándwich, cuando las puertas se abrieron. Casi me atraganté cuando vi caminando al que posiblemente podría ser el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Con sus pómulos salientes, labios gruesos y una línea de la mandíbula tan bien esculpida, era un insulto llamarlo simplemente bello, porque en verdad, era demasiado perfecto para describirlo en palabras.

No pude sacar mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. Su físico era igualmente impresionante. Era muy alto, probablemente alrededor de 1.88 Mts. Era delgado pero aun así era evidente lo tonificado de su cuerpo. Su perfección era en realidad bastante intimidante. Nadie debería ser tan hermoso en vivo sin varias horas de maquillaje y peluquería.

Él era obviamente el "famoso actor" del que tanto se especulaba. En ese ejercicio, tuve que mirar hacia abajo con decepción. No cabía duda de que era sin duda hermoso, pero debajo de su impresionante exterior me imaginé que debía tener un ego al cual igualar.

Los actores eran en su mayoría arrogantes y engreídos, especialmente los de mejor aspecto. Probablemente pensó que era un regalo de los dioses a las mujeres. Tal aberrante personalidad no se correspondería con su belleza. Suspiré en aceptación y poniendo fin a mi apreciación.

Mirando a Jess, vi que todavía estaba mirándole cuando se sentó no muy lejos nuestro.

Cuando nos sentamos en silencio, comiendo los restos de nuestra comida, mi curiosidad pudo más que yo.

"¿Quién es?" Le pregunté inocentemente.

Jessica inmediatamente miró horrorizada.

"¿Tú no sabes quién es? ¿De qué planeta vienes?" regañó.

Sólo podía mirarle, perpleja, hasta que finalmente me puso fuera de mi miseria.

"Ese es el único Edward Cullen."

Como casi se desmaya por él, no pude evitar echar una casta mirada.

Ahora que estaba sentado frente a mí, yo tenía una mejor visión del hombre que con una sola mano tenia revolucionada en frenesí a toda la oficina.

En una inspección más cercana, era aún más hermoso de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Ahora pude ver de primera mano por lo que la oficina había estado enloqueciendo en los últimos meses.

Sin lugar a dudas, era increíblemente hermoso. Su piel estaba pálida, cercana a la palidez fantasmal, pero le sentaba bien, hacia un gran contraste con su cabello desordenado, que casi parecía de bronce cuando la sombra captó la luz. No podía ver sus ojos, él los mantenía bajos, pero me imagino que deberían ser tan espectaculares como el resto de él.

Al parecer, mi examen fue más evidente de lo que pensaba, porque la voz de Jess interrumpió mi contemplación.

"En serio, Bella, no pierdas tu tiempo con él. Al parecer, ni siquiera las actrices más bellas y famosas son lo suficientemente buenas para él. Si bien muchas muestran interés es poco tentado. Excepto tal vez por ¡Tanya Denali!"

La reina indiscutible del chisme, explicó los rumores que circulan actualmente sobre las citas secretas que mantenían los dos.

"¡Yo no lo creo ni por un minuto!" sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerme a sí misma.

"Ellos obviamente no están juntos. A pesar de todos los rumores nunca ha sido fotografiado con ninguna chica" Parecía esperanzada.

"Tal vez él es gay", especulé. Era la única explicación del por qué alguien tan hermoso no se había unido a otra persona de igual jerarquía.

En el momento en las palabras salieron de mi boca, me pregunté si había hablado más fuerte de lo que pensaba, porque de repente los ojos verdes más bellos que jamás había visto se reunieron conmigo. Yo estaba en lo cierto en mi hipótesis anterior, sus ojos eran realmente espectaculares, e incluso yo iría más lejos como para decir que eran mi parte favorita. Eran como una sombra verde profunda.

Pude sentir el instante en que empecé a enrojecer, me mordí el labio inferior de pura vergüenza, pero todavía no podía forzarme a mirar hacia otro lado. Parecía que nuestros ojos estaban encerrados en algún tipo de intercambio, no en uno de competencia, en algo más curioso.

En el fondo, vagamente pude oír la risa de Jessica, antes de que ella se aclarara la garganta y hablara de nuevo.

"Confía en mí, Edward Cullen no es gay", acertó a decir una vez que su risa se calmó.

Ante las palabras de Jess, sus cejas parecieron levantarse, casi como si hubiera oído cada cosa dicha. Mis mejillas se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo y probablemente me parecía a una langosta. Yo sólo podía rezar para que él no estuviera intrigado por la intensa mirada en la que habíamos participado. Jess debió notar la peculiar expresión que mantenía.

"Parece que te han pillado." Ella en realidad sonaba excitada, yo en cambio, que era más introvertida, me sentía realmente mortificada por haber sido pillada.

Por el resto del almuerzo, me obligué a mirar a otro lado, y me centré en mi bebida como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Probablemente estaba paranoica, pero podía sentir su mirada penetrante centrándose en mí en varias ocasiones. Y en esos momentos, me sentía más incómoda y torpe que de costumbre.

Por supuesto, mis intenciones para evitar mirarlo fracasaron estrepitosamente pero, sorprendentemente, la próxima vez que mis ojos se dirigieron hacia él, me sorprendió ver que él también me miraba. En ese momento, la coca cola que estaba bebiendo se fue por el otro lado y comencé a ahogarme. No es exactamente la mejor manera de quedar ante una celebridad.

No más de diez minutos después, el síndrome de la torpe Bella golpeó de nuevo, cuando me las arreglé para voltearme mi copa por encima. Tenía la esperanza de evitar la mala suerte de mi torpeza por tercera vez, pero obviamente me estaba quedando sin suerte hoy. Cuando nos dirigíamos de nuevo al trabajo, lejos de hacer la salida elegante que tenía planeada hacer, de alguna manera logré tropezarme con el aire y me tambaleé hacia adelante. Mi única gracia salvadora fue el hecho de que me enderecé antes de golpear el suelo.

No quería mirar, pero de alguna manera me encontré mirado hacia la deriva, hacia él. Rogué que no hubiera visto lo que era el momento más embarazoso de mi vida. Lamentablemente, la sonrisa que descaradamente trataba de ocultar al morderse el interior de su mejilla, hacia obvio el hecho de que vio todo. Creo que estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza.

Maldije mientras me quitaba el polvo. Simplemente genial, ¿qué más podía ir mal hoy? Parecía que mi día estaba a punto de empeorar cuando me di cuenta de que Mike se acercaba. Sonaba duro, pero Mike Newton era la mayor dificultad de mi existencia. Trabaja en el sector financiero por lo que se pudiera pensar que es inteligente y listo ¿no? Al parecer no. Por alguna loca razón, parecía pensar que si él me invitaba a salir bastantes veces, entonces finalmente saldría con él. Algo que no sucedería ni ahora ni nunca.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" -preguntó con ansiedad, cuando me entregó los papeles que había dejado caer al suelo.

Le miré de mala gana, ofreciéndole mi sonrisa práctica. "Estoy bien, Mike. Gracias, ya lo tengo." Recibí mis papeles y salí de la cafetería tan rápido como pude, sin correr el riesgo de otra caída espectacular.

Me acababa de acomodar y estaba a punto de comenzar mi próxima tarea cuando mi redactor jefe me llamó a su oficina. Probablemente estaba a punto de conseguir un reto o algo por el estilo.

Llamé y fui convidada a entrar de inmediato.

"Vamos Bella toma asiento, no me mires así tan preocupada;… no estás en problemas Tengo una nueva tarea para ti..."

-Está bien- le contesté, semi-aliviada.

"Como tú sabes, Lauren está fuera en este momento, así que necesito que cubras unas de sus tareas."

Lauren era una de las columnistas de chismes del Diario, por lo que sus tareas son las habituales, como lo sería hacer un informe sobre la legitimidad del uso del botox o la características de las últimas celebridades y sus rumores acerca de que si han pasado por el quirófano. No es mi especialidad, pero siempre me gusta un buen reto.

"Tengo un proyecto muy especial para ti, Bella. Uno que es muy importante para este trabajo. Creemos que nos hará llegar a un mayor número de lectores todavía. Es por eso que necesito una de mis mejores escritoras a bordo." Hizo una pausa, como agregándole un efecto dramático.

"Quiero hacer un artículo sobre Edward Cullen!"

Mis ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas, y mi boca formó una gigante "O".

¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

Después de una catastrófica tarde, no había manera de que pudiera hacerle frente de nuevo, ni hablar de entrevistarlo.

"Me halaga que incluso se me considere, pero honestamente no es mi campo, yo no estoy preparada para esto. Estoy segura de que Jess es más adecuada para este proyecto." Rápidamente comencé mis excusas.

"Creo en ti, Bella. Realmente no hay nadie más a quien confié este proyecto tan importante", respondió Kate, silenciando mi súplica.

Yo era incapaz de formar ninguna explicación lógica y de mala gana me encontré de acuerdo.

"Voy a dejar el objetivo de la entrevista a tu cargo. ¡Así que sorpréndeme!" declaró con una sonrisa y sin más, estaba entrevistando a Edward Cullen.

Kate me dio todos los detalles acerca de donde y cuando tendría lugar la entrevista. Estaba aún más nerviosa ante la posibilidad de tener que entrevistarlo en el exclusivo hotel en el que se alojaba. Me puse nerviosa pensando en el arrogante actor al cual debería entrevistar, un actor del cual no sabía absolutamente nada.

Estaba completamente fuera de onda en cuanto a la jerarquía de las celebridades y es que para mí, era mucho más cómoda una agradable noche junto a un buen libro, que el ir a ver la última superproducción de Hollywood en el cine.

Tenía que hacer una investigación seria y rápida, por lo que pase el resto de la tarde haciendo mi preparación para la entrevista. Había cientos de artículos para elegir, aunque la mayoría se centraban en sus miradas y las credenciales de la película. Me sorprendió no encontrar un artículo que fuera más allá de las preguntas obvias y generales. Muchos simplemente se centraban en su aspecto.

Más sorprendentemente aun fue encontrar poco y nada referente a su personalidad. Algunos lo describen como encantador y carismático, pero poco más de eso no se decía. Fue entonces cuando supe cuál sería mi punto de vista. Quería descubrir el verdadero Edward Cullen, el hombre detrás de la cara increíblemente hermosa.

Él puede ser hermoso, pero pensaba que podía engañarme, entonces él iba a quedar gravemente decepcionado. Ningún hablar dulce puede disuadirme de mi objetivo, me gustaría saber la verdad.

Tras una noche con un sueño agitado de alguna manera me encontré frente al hotel. Decir que estaba nerviosa era una subestimación. Fue entonces cuando la realidad me dio de lleno. Yo estaba completamente fuera de mí y tenía un poco de miedo de echar a perder una gran oportunidad en mi trabajo. Después de decirme "ahora o nunca", entre vacilante.

Mirando a mí alrededor con asombro, mientras estaba en el enorme pasillo, me sentí completamente insignificante.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" una voz útil me hablo de la nada.

"Hola, estoy aquí para entrevistar a Edward Cullen," Hable tímidamente, con los nervios audibles en mi voz.

Examinó mi pase y luego me condujo a un segundo juego de puertas que conducían a un tipo de sala de espera.

"El Sr. Cullen está terminando otra entrevista, estará listo en unos pocos momentos para usted..."

- Gracias- le respondí, mientras me senté y comencé a hojear una revista para pasar el tiempo y esperando calmar mis nervios.

Solo tuve que esperar unos 10 minutos para que el hombre de antes apareciera de nuevo.

"El Sr. Cullen la verá ahora", dijo y me llevó hacia otro conjunto de puertas.

¿Qué tan grande era este lugar?

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de entrar a lo que era mi definición personal del infierno. Él iba a ser engreído y arrogante, pero me gustaría soportar su evidente falta de interés con tal de conseguir la información necesaria.

En el momento que entré, lo vi de inmediato. Incluso en una habitación llena de gente, su presencia era imponente y yo estaba una vez más fascinada por su perfección. Mi inspección fue interrumpida cuando unos ojos inquietantes me vieron. Me miraba con curiosidad cuando se puso de pie, mientras aparecía una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Caminé hacia él tímidamente, con cuidado de no tropezar de nuevo. Cuando finalmente llegue aún estaba distraída por su hermoso rostro.

Desde la distancia Edward Cullen parecía guapo, pero de cerca, era aún más increíblemente hermoso. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sentí como si hubiera sido hipnotizada.

"Hola", su voz aterciopelada rompió el trance en el cual estaba.

-Hola- respondí tímidamente de vuelta.

"Soy Edward y tú debes ser ¿Isabella? - preguntó, ofreciéndome su mano.

"Y, pero prefiero Bella. Encantada de conocerte", balbuceé, aunque me sorprendí de que pudiera recordar mi propio nombre con tal grandeza de pie frente a mí.

Con cautela puse mi mano sobre la suya extendida, podría haber jurado que sentí una chispa cobrar vida cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, y rápidamente la retire. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta al otro lado de la mesa, cuando retiró el asiento a mi lado y me indicó que me sentara.

Era un gesto tan pequeño, pero ya sabía que lo había juzgado mal y de pronto, en ese momento, todos mis prejuicios se hicieron añicos. Nunca en toda mi vida, un chico me ofreció su asiento en el tubo (metro), y mucho menos lo hizo cuando entrara en una habitación y corriera un asiento para mí.

De repente, todas las pequeñas cosas comenzaron a encajar y me di cuenta de que había algo distintivamente de la vieja escuela acerca de su conducta reflexiva que me encanto.

En el proceso de mi reflexión, Edward se había sentado frente a mí, por lo que podía observarlo perfectamente, cosa que hacía que fuera muy difícil para mi concentrarme en la tarea en cuestión. Mientras estaba tratando de reponerme, habló en primer lugar.

"Te recuerdo de ayer. Me di cuenta de que hablabas con tu novio después de tu salida." Él estaba luchando para mantener la sonrisa en su cara, pero eso no fue lo que me horrorizó más.

"¿Novio?" Repetí, aparentemente con confusión en mi tono.

"¿El chico rubio, un poco raído?"

Tuve que reírme ante su obvia descripción de Mike.

"¡Oh, no, Mike definitivamente no es mi novio!" le respondí, horrorizada ante la sugerencia.

"¿Pero tienes uno?" insistió.

-No- le respondí, avergonzada de que mi primera conversación con uno de los más codiciados solteros de Hollywood fuera respecto de mi patética vida amorosa.

Probablemente fue mi imaginación, pero parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta, a juzgar por la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios. Salí de mis ilusiones y me acerqué para exponer mis planes para la entrevista.

"Así que yo estaba pensando que podríamos comenzar haciéndote algunas preguntas básicas y podemos partir desde allí" -dije, sonando totalmente juvenil.

Su sonrisa hizo que sintiera mariposas en mi interior en respuesta, pero extrañamente calmo mis nervios también.

"Preguntas desde allí", señaló.

Había algo encantador, casi juguetón en él. Ok, tenía mis reservas, pero a su lado me sentía extrañamente cómoda, y después de nuestra charla inicial se relajó mucho y habló libremente acerca de todo tipo de cosas.

Cuando habló de lo que lo llevó a actuar en primera instancia, me sorprendió observar que había estado asistiendo a la escuela de medicina, antes de descubrir su pasión por la actuación, a través de su papel en una obra de teatro para aficionados. Luego pasó a explicar cómo se encontró siendo actor. Explicando las ventajas y los inconvenientes de su carrera elegida.

Cuando habló de la incomodidad de estar lejos durante períodos prolongados de tiempo fue dolorosamente claro ver lo mucho que amaba y extrañaba a su familia y amigos estando ausente rodando lejos. Su compromiso con su familia era entrañable y conmovedor. La forma en la que habló de sus padres con tanta admiración, combinada con su aspecto significó que me perdiera. Me encontré fascinada por sus labios gruesos, su cara perfectamente simétrica y los ojos tan gentiles y dignos de confianza.

La entrevista estaba comenzando y yo no quería llamar a la mala suerte, pero parecía estar yendo bien, así que comencé a hacer mis preguntas con más confianza, mi torpeza pronto fue disuelta con su clase y solidaria naturaleza. Él me tranquilizó rápidamente, sin mostrar ni una pizca de aburrimiento o desinterés.

Me sorprendió realmente el descubrir que era encantador, honesto y sorprendentemente inteligente también.

Me sentía extrañamente cómoda con él y nuestros debates parecían fluir de forma natural.

"¿Supongo que no querrías salir de aquí? Conozco a un gran café de camino. Podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres, pero yo estoy empezando a sentirme como un pez de colores en un cuenco," dijo, indicando alrededor de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban en nosotros. Mis mejillas ardieron mientras tartamudeaba mi respuesta, "Si – sí, seguro."

A medida que nos poníamos de pie, Edward, una vez más apareció a mi lado y me ayudó tomando mi mano, tuvo unas palabras con el hombre a su lado y al poco tiempo nos sacó de inmediato.

Como era de esperar, mantuvo abiertas todas las puertas para mí. "Las damas primero", dijo suavemente, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. ¡Los chicos normales no actuaban así!

-"Nada cuestan los buenos modales. Mi madre me enseñó a tratar a las mujeres siempre bien ", respondió a mi desconcierto.

"Ella te enseñó bien", dije mientras me ofrecía una impresionante sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que estaba en peligro de acostumbrarse a esto.

En nuestro camino por la calle algunas personas nos miraron, pero por suerte nos dejaron. Me sentí un poco avergonzada de ir caminando al lado de esta criatura semejante a Dios, así que me quedé un poco atrás detrás de él.

"¿Estoy caminando demasiado rápido para ti?" bromeó, retrasándose para que yo caminara a su lado.

"No", murmuré.

"Vamos entonces, necesito un buen café", anunció sonriendo. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Después de un corto trayecto, parecía dirigirse hacia un lugar que reconocí al instante. Me quedé muda de asombro y totalmente sorprendida.

"Estamos por llegar", dijo desconociendo por completo mi asombro.

"Oh, Dios mío, conozco este lugar. Solía venir aquí cuando era estudiante." Le dije, encontrando finalmente mi voz.

"¿En serio? Yo solía venir aquí todo el tiempo en mis días de estudiante también. ¿Cuándo te graduaste?" preguntó

"2008."

"Estudié en ese mismo tiempo. Yo tenía clases de camino aquí. Por eso venia prácticamente cada semana", respondió.

"Edificio Flaxman, ¿no?" Le pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirándome tan atónito como yo.

"Que extraño. Debemos habernos cruzado más de mil veces", especulé.

"No, no lo hicimos. Si te hubiera visto, me habría detenido. No me hubiera mantenido en pie." Parecía sincero.

"Encantador", afirmé, empujándolo juguetonamente. No podía quitar de mi cara la ridícula sonrisa ante su maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada de la cafetería, Edward, una vez más dio un paso adelante para mantener abierta la puerta para mí antes de encontrar una mesa en el fondo. Efectivamente, él estaba allí de nuevo para ayudarme a quitar mi abrigo y tirar de mi asiento para mí.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y la mesera se acercó a tomar nuestra orden poco después. Todavía estaba demasiada distraída pensando en las coincidencias de nosotros antes de la reunión para decir algo. Miré a Edward, que me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"Lo siento, esto me ha flipado un poco," comencé a modo de explicación.

"Esto"- señalándonos "es tan surrealista. ¿No te parece que es una extraña coincidencia? Basta pensar que podríamos haber estado sentados uno al lado del otro y nunca habernos conocido. "

"Confía en mí, yo lo habría sabido. Yo te hubiera notado", respondió.

Lo miré, incrédula. Como si alguien como Edward Cullen se daría cuenta de una don nadie como yo. Probablemente sólo fue amable.

- "Muy bien, señor suave." Traté de hacerlo pasar, pero la mirada severa que me envió hizo callar mis protestas.

"Lo digo en serio, Bella. Si te hubiera visto aquí, yo te habría dicho " hola " y te habría preguntado si podía unirme. No te habría dejado marchar sin que antes me dieses tu número," declaró él, y me volví tan roja como una langosta.

Él miró hacia otro lado, aparentemente frustrado mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos. Después de unos momentos, me miró de nuevo con una expresión de disculpa, "Lo siento, estoy haciéndote sentir incómoda. No te quise avergonzar".

"Está bien", balbuceé, sin atreverme a creer que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

"Así que, para la entrevista," le dije, desesperada por escapar de la atmósfera un poco tensa que se formó entre nosotros. Sorprendentemente, después de lo que no estoy segura de que incluso se pudiera definir como un momento, retomamos donde nos habíamos quedado.

Aprendí más acerca de su vida y su familia, de quienes hablaba con tanto amor y afecto.

Me habló de su gran oportunidad en una película de bajo presupuesto y las posteriores megas producciones que le siguieron poco después Ni por un momento detecte un toque de arrogancia, solo gratitud por su éxito. Era como si en verdad creyera que había tenido suerte, pero yo sabía lo contrario. Edward era simpático, encantador y completamente deslumbrante.

Sorprendentemente, también fue francamente divertido y juguetón, como cuando bromeó acerca de que sus amigos lo mantenían conectado a tierra. Él estaba completamente interesado y abierto a mis preguntas y no había nada de aquella estrella cerrada que supuse erróneamente que seria.

A medida que la entrevista avanzaba, me di cuenta de que, aunque su aspecto era deslumbrante, era su personalidad la que captó mi atención mucho más. Era modesto y honesto, y era evidente que la fama no lo había cambiado. Sabía con absoluta certeza que este siempre sería el caso.

Extrañamente, se sentía como si fuésemos viejos amigos poniéndose al día con un café, en lugar de entrevistador y entrevistado. Como resultado de ello, me tranquilicé ante mi "interrogatorio", como él lo había llamado. Poco después, él fue quien empezó con sus preguntas.

"Entonces, ¿has visto alguna de mis películas?" parecía interesado.

"Por supuesto," traté de sonar convincente, aunque la pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza estaba gritando '¡Mierda!'.

"Tengo que decir", respondió él, pensativo. "No pareces temerme, la mayoría de las mujeres periodistas me temen."

"Tal vez no soy tan susceptible a tus encantos." Si sólo él supiera la verdad.

"Piedad", fue lo que le oí murmurar.

"Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu favorita?" - preguntó, con evidente sospecha en su tono.

¡Por qué no me cree! Tengo que zafarme con alguna gilipollez.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, Edward, yo soy mujer". Parecía que se burlara de mi obvia afirmación.

Sólo resopló antes de continuar, "Así que, obviamente tiene que ser Crepúsculo".

Era su película más exitosa hasta la fecha. Era uno de las favoritas por su versión moderna del amor prohibido pero con un giro. ¡Garantizó que incluso los más empedernidos cínicos se convirtieran en unos románticos llorones!

Ok, no había visto ninguna de sus películas, pero había escuchado todo sobre ellas, cortesía de las hembras sobreexcitadas de mi oficina. Yo sólo querría haber prestado más atención a sus desmayos o en realidad haberla visto yo misma.

"El hecho de actuar como un lobo enamorado fue un golpe ¿eh?" él sonrió con complicidad.

"¿Te refieres a un vampiro?" Dije triunfal, porque gracias a Dios, Googlie sus créditos en las películas y leí la sinopsis de cada una.

Mirando a Edward con mi sonrisa triunfal, su sonrisa se hizo imposible de ancho.

"Así que la viste", se rió suavemente para sí mismo.

"Por supuesto. Eso es lo que he dicho, ¿no?" Yo no quería ser presumida, pero no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha conmigo misma.

"Así que si lo hiciste. Entonces dime" - hizo una pausa inclinándose hacia mí.

"¿Es Seth tu novio soñado también?"

La combinación de su voz ronca, casi seductora y la profundidad de sus intensos ojos verdes en los míos me hicieron temporalmente quedar sin habla.

"Si sí-s seguro. ¿A quién no le gusta un tipo que va a vivir para siempre?" Finalmente logre sacar una respuesta.

"¡Te atrape!" casi gritó, con una sonrisa ridículamente ancha. "Lo sabía. Sabía que estabas mintiendo", declaró triunfante.

"No lo hice." Intente mantener mi farsa, pero perdí la batalla.

Me miró triunfante y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo odiaba aún más, porque lo presumido le sentaba tan bien. ¿Existía alguna imagen de Edward Cullen que no me gustara?

"¿Ah, sí?, entonces dime ¿Cómo lo hiciste para confundir el nombre del personajes principal con el de otro?" preguntó con las cejas levantadas, amando completamente el hecho de que me había pillado.

Podía sentir cómo me retorcía ante su interrogatorio. Mis mejillas, sin duda tenían el aspecto de unas graves quemaduras de sol, mientras su risa musical llenaba el aire.

"Las películas no son lo mío", le ofrecí como débil excusa.

Mi única explicación pareció combustible para su risa. Como resultado de ello, le envié mi mirada más furiosa y su risa pronto se calmó. Tosió para disimular su diversión y rápidamente se compuso antes de hablar.

"Disculpa, pero eso suena un poco extraño viniendo de una periodista que se especializa en la industria del entretenimiento."

"No por lo general. Estoy tomando el lugar una de las chicas que está de vacaciones. Estoy un poco fuera de mi ambiente aquí. Siento haberte engañado" me apresuré a decirle, intentado explicarme.

Yo apenas me atrevía a mirarlo, probablemente pensó que yo era poco profesional e incompetente por no hacer mi investigación correctamente.

"No te preocupes por eso", fue rápido al decirme y enviarme esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo.

"Y para que conste, creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien", me tranquilizó, tocando mi mano. Sentí la misma chispa de antes, que sólo se intensificó cuando levanté la vista para ver su expresión tierna. Él me miró tímidamente y rápidamente retrajo su mano como si le hubiera quemado. ¿Lo siente también?

"Eres una mentirosa terrible, por cierto." El juguetón Edward estaba de vuelta. "Fueron tus mejillas quienes te delataron", se rió de nuevo y toda la tensión se evaporó.

Podría haberme quedado felizmente escuchándole hablar animadamente sobre una cosa u otra, pero por desgracia tenía preguntas más importantes que hacer. En las que yo estaba más interesada al menos, o debería decir que mis lectores estarían más interesados en saber. Estoy segura de que le han hecho la siguiente pregunta un millón de veces antes, pero no por eso se me hace más fácil preguntar.

"Por lo tanto, a mis lectores les interesa saber acerca de tu vida amorosa." Le planteé vagamente, esperando llevarlo allí.

"Probablemente será una sorpresa, pero no soy tan prolífico como muchos suponen. Si soy honesto, tengo que admitir que he me he alejado de las relaciones. Me he encontrado con mi ración justa de niñas falsas en este negocio, chicas que sólo están interesadas en la parte superficial de mi trabajo. "

Mi sorpresa era visible en mi rostro, mientras me daba una mirada de complicidad antes de continuar.

"Puede ser que sea un actor, pero tengo normas también. No soy adepto a relaciones pasajeras", reveló.

Me sonrojé ante mi propio prejuicio y mi ingenuidad por creer en las generalizaciones.

"¿Pero los rumores?" Me preocupaba que se fuera a enojar, pero me sorprendió al ver que parecía más triste que otra cosa.

"Mi vida amorosa es como un circo. En un momento, estoy saliendo con una princesa rusa, luego con una actriz estadounidense. Aún me cuesta seguir el ritmo. Suena como una vida de diversión. Pero confía en mí, no es tan emocionante cuando hablan mentiras sobre ti. "

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia ahora?" Le pregunté. Se las había arreglado para evitar responder a su estado civil actual, pero necesitaba o requería la respuesta. Parecía vacilante antes de hablar.

"No hay ninguna historia. Estoy solo. A veces lucho para hacer frente a esto, por no dar lugar a otra persona en el caos que es mi vida. No es justo exponer a alguien que me importe a esto. No estoy seguro de que se pueda hacer frente a la atención y la presión constante. "

Su confesión pareció dejarlo desalentado, así que traté de levantarle el ánimo.

"Encuentro difícil de creer. Hay una larga lista de mujeres dispuestas por ahí que estarían más que dispuestas a una cita", le ofrecí.

"No es ese el tipo de chica que estoy buscando" Puede ser que sea un actor, Bella, pero aún tengo sentimientos. Es difícil juzgar si una chica me quiere a mí, o simplemente está por la fama, el éxito y el dinero. Prefiero estar solo a que tener que adivinar cada acción. Además, no tengo el tiempo para una novia ahora de todos modos, " dijo en serio, antes de que una divertida mirada pasa a través de sus rasgos. "A menos que, por supuesto, todavía pienses que soy gay?"

"¿Oíste eso? "

Su respuesta fue un gesto astuto antes de que esa mirada misteriosa apareciese de nuevo. "No eres tan invisible como pareces creer. Pero confía en mí en esto. Definitivamente no soy gay."

"¿Cuál es tu tipo?" Le pregunté, mientras que él levanta las cejas sospechosamente. Traté de enviar una mirada impasible de nuevo. Sólo se lo preguntaba para sus fans después de todo. Bueno, tengo que admitir que, durante esta entrevista, me había convertido en una de ellas, pero con su innegable encanto y carisma, ¿quién me podía culpar?

"Para darle a mis lectoras un poco de esperanza al menos", insistí.

"Para tus lectoras, por supuesto", repitió, enviándome un astuto guiño. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? No tuve tiempo para decidir una u otra manera antes de que comenzara a hablar .

"No tengo un tipo como tal. La sola idea de que alguien sea inteligente, amable y honesto es suficiente. La honestidad es una gran cosa para mí. Es mucho más importante que cualquier mierda superficial. Quiero encontrar una chica normal que no se sienta atraída por el lado glamoroso de mi trabajo ", concluyó.

"No debes tener escasez de ofertas," murmuré, levantando los ojos al ver la expresión indescifrable en la cara de nuevo. Sostuvo mi mirada por un momento, luego esa mirada ya no estaba y fue reemplazada al instante por una de curiosidad. Algo me dijo que no me gustaría lo que esta nueva mirada significaba.

"Bueno, he hablado ya de mis desastrosas citas, por lo que ahora es tu turno."

"De ninguna manera."

"Te dije lo mío, y así como la ley dicta, tú debes decirme lo tuyo." Él habló con tal autoridad que me resultaba difícil protestar contra él, pero lo intenté.

"Eso no es justo. ¡No acordamos nada!" Declaré, asombrada.

"No importa. Las reglas son las reglas, así que debes contarme."

Él era implacable, pero soy inflexible.

"No" Anuncié, enviándole la más dura mirada que podía manejar con él, parece tan increíble.

"Te diré algo, tengo una sugerencia. Sé que debes preguntar por Tanya, pero si respondes a mis preguntas, entonces tal vez voy a responder a las tuyas. Por lo general, me niego a ser retratado por esto, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción contigo", me sonrió.

"¡No es así como funciona!" Argumenté.

"Muy bien, hazlo a tu manera. No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. Tú estás rechazando una exclusiva. "Trató de parecer indiferente, pero estaba luchando contra una sonrisa. Él sabía que no podía rechazar su oferta.

"Bien" terminé sonriendo aún más amplio.

"Dime todo sobre la vida amorosa de Bella Swan," dijo suavemente.

No se me escapo el hecho de que mi corazón dio un pequeño tirón cuando dijo mi nombre.

"Yo soy quien hace las preguntas," Recalqué, con la esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo para mí.

"No, me toca a mí, no lo puedes evitar", respondió.

"No hay mucho que decir realmente. Estuve saliendo con un tipo llamado Jacob por un tiempo. Nos conocimos en la universidad y comenzamos a salir poco después. Las cosas parecían estar tornándose muy serias o eso pensaba yo, hasta que lo encontré en la cama con otra chica " Me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó.

No es la típica respuesta que esperaba, pero este era Edward Cullen, después de todo. No había nada típico o evidente sobre él.

"No" Contesté de inmediato. "Me gustó mucho, pero no era amor."

Podría decir exactamente que sentí más con Edward después de una hora en su presencia de lo que había sentido por Jake en los meses que estuvimos juntos.

"Era amable, divertido e inteligente y me atrajo por eso," le ofrecí.

"No puede haber sido tan listo", Edward interrumpió, antes de aclarar con una sonrisa simpática: "Si te dejo ir."

"Está bien, estoy bien, ya lo superé, por lo menos me di cuenta antes de que las cosas se pusieran serias. Además, no necesito a un hombre de todos modos, me siento cómoda y perfectamente bien en mi propio espacio,..." Me justifiqué.

Él me miraba de nuevo, pero no podía comprender que significaba su mirada.

"¿Y desde entonces?" probó de nuevo.

Es sorprendente lo fácil que era hablar con él acerca de Jake. La única persona con la que me había abierto acerca de esto, fue Rosalie.

"Puede ser que sea por él, pero la traición se queda contigo. Desde entonces, he encontrado dificultades para dejar que alguien más entre; Digamos que no soy tan buena con el noviazgo. Creo que tengo el hábito de auto-destruir todas las relaciones en la que me meto antes de que se me lastime".

En cuanto llegué a la final de mi confesión, me di cuenta de que había dicho demasiado.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar", admití, avergonzada de descargar todos mis problemas en él. Estoy segura de que no estaba interesado en ninguno de mis problemas.

"No lo sientas. Me gusta escucharte", habló y tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa. Yo era reacia a dejarlo, pero cuando sus grandes manos envolvieron las mías, me sentí extrañamente tranquila.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos al mismo tiempo. "Ya sabes, Bella, no todos los chicos son así. Jacob fue un tonto al dejar ir a una chica tan hermosa", declaró. Sentí mis mejillas arder, como ya habían hecho en numerosas ocasiones durante la entrevista.

"¿Siempre haces eso?" sonaba divertido.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ruborizarte cada vez que alguien te da un cumplido."

Bajé la cabeza y trate de apartar mi mirada.

"Así que, ¿los rumores acerca de ti y Tanya Denali?" Le respondí.

Él me miró con ojos muertos mientras hablaba, "Son exactamente eso Bella. Son sólo rumores. Sí, nos hemos encontrado unas cuantas veces en estrenos y entregas de premios, pero nunca he intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras con ella. No sé cómo estos rumores comenzaron. Yo sólo tengo que estar en la misma habitación con alguien para que la prensa me involucre en algún tipo de relación, probablemente podrían convertir nuestra conversación en un escándalo sexual ", se rió, mientras que mi cara estaba roja sin duda brillante.

"¿Respondí a tu pregunta?" Sonrió. Me negué a contestarle.

"Por cierto, me gusta ese color en ti", bromeó, señalando a mis mejillas.

"¡Cállate!" En broma le di un golpe.

"¡Hey! ¡No se puede hablar conmigo de esa manera!" trató de parecer ofendido, pero la leve sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios le delató.

"Puedo y lo haré", repliqué. "Ahora, sólo tengo que terminar con unas cuantas preguntas y terminamos", le dije, aunque me dolía pensar que nuestro tiempo juntos estuviese llegando a su fin. "Sólo dime lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza" le instruí.

"Creo que puedo manejar eso", me sonrió.

"¿Lugar preferido en el mundo?"

Ni siquiera lo dudo, "Londres".

"¿Comida favorita?"

"El pastel de carne hogareño de mi madre. Tendrás que probarlo algún día", bromeó, mientras le sacaba la lengua en represalia.

"¿Tu primer beso?"

"Tenía 15 años y ella era una niña que vivía en mi calle".

Eso me sorprendió. Yo hubiera pensado que empezó mucho menor de 15 años.

"¿Sorprendida eh?" Capto mi sorpresa.

"Yo hago las preguntas, ¿recuerdas?" Le dije mientras cogía mi bloc de notas con la mano. Él me respondió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

"¿Tu primer coche?"

"Volvo".

"¿Color favorito?"

"Marrón".

"Marrón. ¿A quién le gusta el Marrón?" Me burlé.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito entonces, señorita policía del color?" bromeó juguetonamente.

"Verde", le dije, sin pensar

"¿Por qué verde?" parecía sorprendido.

"Me gusta la hierba", le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Era incapaz de decirle que era por sus ojos. Afortunadamente, no pareció notarlo y en su lugar sólo se rió de mi locura.

"¿Música favorita?"

"Clásica".

Ahora eso fue una gran sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté.

"Sí. No todos somos amantes del hip-hop o indie", sonrió.

Miré mis notas para la siguiente pregunta, me vi decepcionada al descubrir que ya no tenía preguntas por hacer.

"Bien, entonces, creo tener todo lo que necesito", le dije con tristeza en mi voz.

Mirando hacia abajo a mi reloj, me quedé atónita al descubrir que habíamos estado hablando durante casi dos horas. ¿Dónde había ido el tiempo? ¿Seguramente estoy tomando el tiempo de otras personas? Probablemente era demasiado educado para decirme que me callara.

"Lo siento mucho. No me di cuenta del tiempo. Debo impedirte tener tus otras entrevistas," me disculpé.

"No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Disfruté hablando contigo. Los demás pueden esperar", declaró, con los ojos fijos en mi. Mi respiración se levantó con la intensidad de sus ojos y sentí un tirón extraño en mi corazón. Yo sabía que me sentía atraída físicamente a él, pero esto era diferente. Sabía que estaba a punto de caer rendida a sus pies. Afortunadamente, mi lado racional se hizo cargo antes de que me dejara llevar, yo podía hacer esto, tenía que seguir siendo profesional.

Como una distracción, comencé a buscar mi billetera en mi bolso. Una vez la encontré, estaba a punto de pagar la cuenta cuando sentí un suave agarre en mis manos.

"Por supuesto que no, cariño, déjame a mí. Déjame hacerlo." dijo suavemente.

Le mire, dispuesta a discutir.

"Estás en el tiempo de mi empresa ahora, señor. Insisto." Le respondí.

"Hemos estado fuera del tiempo de la empresa hace más de una hora. Ahora estamos en mi tiempo, señorita Swan ", anunció, dando por terminada la discusión. Quise protestar, pero no pude oponerme a lo que pidió.

"¿Te ríes de mí?", Señalo, sabiendo que me tenía. Por supuesto, en un instante puso el dinero sobre la mesa. Me encantó notar que dejó una generosa propina también.

Después de que Edward me hubiera ayudado con mi chaqueta y sujetado las puertas abiertas para mí, nos dirigimos hacia el exterior.

"¿Puedo pedir que mi conductor te lleve al trabajo?" - preguntó, y sonreí ante su consideración.

"No, está bien. Puedo coger el autobús, es igual de rápido".

"Si estás segura," insistió.

Yo sólo pude asentir. Mi boca de repente parecía tan seca. Habíamos hablado con tanta libertad antes, pero ahora no podía conseguir palabras y me pareció sorprendentemente extraño entre nosotros dos.

"Bueno, gracias por su tiempo Edward. Fue un placer conocerte." Finalmente hable mientras le ofrecía mi mano.

"Fue un placer, Bella."

Miró mi mano extendida, divertido y simplemente lo descartó. En cambio, me envolvió en un suave brazo. De alguna manera logre mantenerme en pie cuando sus labios ligeramente rozaron mi mejilla. Quería quedarme en este momento para siempre, pero todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin y de mala gana nos separamos, me ofreció esa sonrisa devastadora de nuevo.

De repente una mirada determinada apareció en sus ojos, cuando se inclinó una vez más en hacia mí. Mi corazón pareció dejar de latir por completo y por un loco momento, pensé que iba a darme un beso. Desafortunadamente, en su lugar él se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído. "No puedo esperar para leer tu artículo."

Y entonces como con una explosión llegue a tierra. Me di cuenta de qué era esto. Fue sólo un trabajo y nunca volvería a verlo. No podía soportar mirarlo, y mucho menos decir nada. Así que en vez de hacerlo comencé a tomar lentos y tentativos pasos lejos de él.

Sentí una pérdida instantánea, pero me obligué a no mirar hacia atrás, ya que solo sería prolongar el tormento. Por desgracia, fracasé miserablemente y me volví para encontrar que él también me miraba. Era extraño, tenía la más una extraña expresión que en toda mi vida podría entender. De mala gana, vi el autobús detenerse frente a mí. En ese momento le dije adiós al magnifico actor, el más impresionante, amable y gentil hombre que he conocido.

Encontré un asiento en algún lugar del centro y no me permití volver a mirar mientras él todavía estuviera tan cerca. Cuando estaba segura de que estaba a una distancia de segura de la calle me di la vuelta y casi podía ver a Edward en la distancia. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con las manos muy posiblemente frunciendo su rebelde cabello, gesto que había notado que hacia cuando estaba frustrado. ¡Genial ahora estás analizando sus peculiaridades!

En mi camino de regreso al trabajo, reflexione acerca de mi día. No podía negar mi atracción por él, y no sólo en una forma física Más allá de su bello rostro existía un hombre increíblemente perfecto. Uno que sería mostrado en mi artículo. Sabía que una pequeña parte de mí, siempre recordaría con cariño nuestro tiempo juntos. No tenía duda de que una parte de mi corazón se quedó con Edward en el momento en que lo deje. La parte triste es que yo estaba segura de que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Esa noche cuando me acosté en la cama, el sueño se me escapaba. Pensamientos zumbaban por mi mente, sobre todo acerca de Edward. Todo, desde sus perfectos modales, su descarada sonrisa cuando bromeaba y su perfecta sonrisa torcida. Todo se quedó conmigo.

Era extraño cómo lo que empezó como unos de los días más ordinarios podría llegar a ser el más espectacular. Pero incluso el más bello día tenía que llegar a su fin y ahora estaba de regreso a la vida real otra vez.

rrs?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis perris! Aquí estoy con otra actualización de esta dulce historia.

Como siempre un besito a mis mostras Nico, Denisse, L0kiicita Cullen y Pam3.C.S

¡Larosaderosas! Amigosha gracias por corregir esta traducción que sin ti no se podría mostrar esto a nadie jaja.

…..

Soñando contigo.

**Resumen**: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.

En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: No soy dueña de nada, solo juego con los personajes de crepúsculo.

…

Las semanas que pasaron desde la entrevista fueron duras, por decirlo menos. Se me hicieron todavía más difíciles, cuando sentía que el destino se estaba burlando deliberadamente de mí en todo momento.

Antes, debía haber estado viviendo en una burbuja, que excluía a Edward. Sin embargo, desde ese día, parecía haber recuerdos de él en todas partes.

Como era de esperar, la nueva película de Edward era ridículamente exitosa y fue directamente a la cima de las listas de éxitos de taquilla. El éxito de la película lo lanzó a un estatus de superestrella superior del que tenía anteriormente. Parecía que el mundo se había vuelto loco por Edward Cullen. O tal vez había sido siempre así y yo estaba demasiado ciega para notarlo antes.

Día tras día, todas las revistas y periódicos tenían la imagen del hombre que había invadido mis sueños desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Desafortunadamente para mí, era donde temía que se quedara para siempre.

Incluso el trabajo fue difícil. En lugar de ser una distracción bienvenida, sólo sirvió para subrayar mi conexión con él. Las chicas de la oficina todavía cotilleaban sobre él y especulaban sobre los últimos chismes que aparecían sobre Edward. Yo sólo tenía que escuchar su nombre y empezaba a soñar despierta.

Era como estar en la escuela secundaria de nuevo, cuando una tiene un enamoramiento por el chico más guapo de la clase. Salvo que Edward era ese muchacho, y era extraordinariamente mucho más guapo.

Al principio sentí como si me estuviera volviendo loca. Nunca había tenido una obsesión como esta antes. No ayudaba tampoco que cada vez que abría un libro, al parecer tenía un tema romántico. O sea, que su trama se centraba en una heroína y su homólogo masculino perfecto. Por lo tanto, me encontré haciendo comparaciones entre ellos y un determinado hombre. El lado racional de mi cerebro me decía que dejara este loco enamoramiento a un lado y siguiera adelante, pero a pesar de mis fuertes intenciones, mi corazón luchaba por no aceptar la dura realidad. Sin embargo, no mejoraba las cosas que su cara se me apareciera constantemente.

Mi investigación sobre su obra me abrumó de recuerdos. Por donde mirase había carteles y anuncios en los metros, autobuses y vallas publicitarias. Era imposible pasar por alto, que aunque hubiesen imágenes suyas, jamás podría ser tan satisfactorias como verlo en la vida real. Aunque se veía muy guapo en los carteles.

Parecía como si no pudiera escapar de él, aunque lo intentara hubiese intentado, lo que por supuesto, no hice. Más aún, estaba enamorándome locamente de él. Aunque con toda honestidad, "obsesionada" seria la palabra más adecuada a decir verdad. No de la forma de una acosadora loca, sino más bien de sentía una completa fascinación.

Después de una completa ignorancia sobre la carrera de Edward, me encontré más que ansiosa por ver su trabajo. Me sorprendió, por decir lo menos, cuando finalmente pude ver lo que el resto del mundo hace mucho tiempo ya había descubierto.

Comencé con su proyecto más reciente y de inmediato me sentí abrumada. Me preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan absolutamente ignorarte de su talento.

Mirando hacia atrás, me sorprende que no se orinara de risa por mi ignorancia, ya que probablemente era la única persona del planeta que no sabía del increíble talento de Edward Cullen.

Me enganchó desde la primera película y así posteriormente me sumergí profundamente en todo su catálogo. Fue sin duda llamativo, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que no era solo su buen aspecto lo que me hipnotizó, a pesar de que no puedo negar que desempeña un gran papel. En cambio, sentí que estaba hipnotizada por su encanto, carisma y belleza en la pantalla.

Sé que puede sonar ridículo, pero me sorprendió realmente por lo buen actor que era.

Antes de conocer a Edward, había asumido erróneamente que había utilizado su apariencia para eludir el talento real, pero desde aquella tarde en el café no podía reclamar tales prejuicios. Después de ese día, yo sabía que era experto y talentoso, simplemente nunca me esperé que fuera tan brillante.

Sus actuaciones te invitan a la reflexión, llevando con precisión el movimiento. Incluso me hizo llorar. Parece que todo lo relacionado con él era perfecto.

Aparte de su buena apariencia, tenía una presencia rara vez vista en los actores de hoy en día. De acuerdo con sus gestos, su actuación fue igual de encantadora y carismática.

Lamentablemente, al verlo en la pantalla sentía que lo perdía aún más. Suspiré con nostalgia, pensando en el hombre encantador y educado por el que me había caído hace un tiempo.

Como era de esperar, ejercía un dominio incuestionable sobre mí. Pero eso no era todo el problema. No había ningún hombre por allí afuera como Edward Cullen. Era un hecho que me desalentaba todavía más.

Mi único vínculo con él fue la entrevista y una nota de agradecimiento posterior que me envió.

Después de la entrevista no esperaba tener noticias suyas otra vez, pero no fue así. Solo después de dos días de haber publicado mi artículo, fui sorprendida gratamente cuando recibí una pequeña tarjeta , dándome las gracias por el artículo que había escrito.

Debo admitir que estaba muy tentada de enmarcarla.

Rosalie, por su parte me señaló muy amablemente que podía venderla por una suma considerable por eBay. Algo que estaba totalmente fuera de cuestionamiento ya que me había vuelto muy apegada a este trozo de papel con sus estilizadas letras

**Bella...**

**Fue un placer conocerte. Disfruté de nuestro tiempo juntos.**

**Esperemos que nuestros caminos se crucen pronto nuevamente.**

**¡Gracias por este pedazo de cortesía!**

**Atentamente, Edward x**

No era nada como para hacer temblar la tierra o que mi cabeza explotara, probablemente era el procedimiento estándar, pero me demostró que era un caballero de verdad y profesional después de todo. Y aunque no podía negar que el beso al final me hizo feliz y muy soñadora, no me dejaría llevar por ese pensamiento. Probablemente ya me habrá olvidado de todos modos. Esto no era el cine, era la vida real, la Vida.

A pesar de aceptar mi situación, debo admitir que aún estaba intrigada. Con frecuencia, me sentía atraída hacia los puestos de periódicos que estaban llenos de revistas con su rostro pegado por todos lados. Me encontré a mí misma recogiendo las revistas que antes, menospreciaba como basura, sólo para obtener una visión de él.

Los periódicos de esta semana habían estado plagados de especulaciones acerca de que después de su última película descansaría y regresaría al Reino Unido. Esa fue una fuente de emoción y tristeza.

Lo bueno era que yo estaba feliz de que al menos estaríamos en la misma ciudad. Por otra parte, sólo parecía reforzar la realidad de la situación. La realidad es que no había ninguna diferencia en esto, ya que había poca o ninguna posibilidad de volverle a ver ¡Ya estuviera en el país o no!

Esta realidad sólo me hizo sentir más abatida aun. Rosalie se dio cuenta de mi estado y por suerte no dijo nada. Si yo quisiera hablar de esto, yo sabía que ella estaba allí para mí. La verdad me gustaría sufrir en silencio, más que afrontar la verdadera cuestión. En su lugar, he tratado de actuar con normalidad y fingir no estar afectada.

Algunos días son peores que otros. Hoy ha sido particularmente difícil por una variedad de razones. De hecho, el día había comenzado de manera desastrosa, ya que me quedé dormida y por consiguiente tuve que correr como pollo sin cabeza para estar lista en menos de quince minutos. Estaba segura de que parecía un espantapájaros, con el pelo apenas liso y con aspecto desaliñado.

A pesar de mi prisa, perdí el Metro, de manera que cuando finalmente llegué a mi trabajo ya tenía más de media hora de retraso y no mejoró las cosas el hecho que debía estar en una reunión editorial muy importante.

"¡Nos dignas con tu presencia, Bella!" La maliciosa voz de Lauren, me cortó como tijeras al momento que tomaba asiento en la reunión, ¡Puta!, ¿qué problemas tiene conmigo?

Mi día no mejoro, después de eso, ya que me encontré sumergida en una montaña de papales que esperaban por mí en el escritorio. Para añadirse a mi molestia, Mike pasó la mayor parte del día persiguiéndome, tratando de convencerme de que vaya a la cena benéfica que darían los Volturi.

Cada año, los miembros más selectos de nuestro grupo eran invitados a la infame cena de beneficencia de los Volturi. Era un gran evento en el que se premiaban los mayores éxitos en las artes, la música, el teatro y la literatura. Era un gran evento en el mundo editorial, y todas las ganancias generadas eran donadas a la caridad.

Este año, me he sentía emocionada y entusiasta por el hecho de haber sido invitada a representar a nuestro departamento, pero lo malo era que también fue invitado Mike Newton.

Después de rondarme como un perrito perdido toda la mañana, Mike por fin había conseguido encerrarme en una esquina de la sala de fotocopias, pues y "amablemente" se había ofrecido a compartir el viaje a aquel lugar.

Eso suena muy inocente, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no dejes que te engañen.

En la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado, después de unos tragos de más, Mike se puso un poco alegre, y estúpidamente confundió mi aceptación de una bebida, en el sentido de que tenía el derecho de abrazarme y besarme.

Ni que decir, le di el mensaje bien alto y claro con una cachetada en su cara.

Suena un poco duro pero el chico no tenía remedio. Se podría pensar que con ese hecho podría haber entendido el rechazo, pero tuvo el efecto contrario se volvió aún más insistente. Así que, como resultado, he estado tratando de evitar cualquier posible malentendido cortando cualquier tipo de relación con él que no fuera la estrictamente profesional Era un hecho claramente evidente para Mike, pero el chico era decidido, yo le daría eso.

¡Incluso pensando en él me hacía sentir frustrada!

Al igual que una mosca de la que no te puedes deshacer, vi el objeto de mis frustraciones apoyado en la puerta. Yo rápidamente me hundí en mi escritorio con la cabeza enterrada en mis manos, con la esperanza de que me dejara en paz.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, suspiré, cuando dos minutos más tarde, sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro. Tal vez si yo no le hacia caso, podría pensar que estaba dormida y me dejaría sola, pensé, tratando de convencerme a mí misma. ¡ Arghh!, grité internamente cuando el toque persistió.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Mike! Juro por Dios que si me preguntas una vez más, entonces seriamente perderé la calma", despotrique sin siquiera molestarme en mirarlo.

Me sorprendió cuando escuche una risa, pero más terrible fue el hecho de que yo había reemplazado la risa monótona y gris de Mike, con la mágica risa de Edward. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para invadir mis pensamientos con tanta frecuencia?

"¿Qué pasó con la chica tímida, y sonrojada que conocí apenas el mes pasado?" dijo una voz muy familiar, que sonaba divertida, una voz que era ciertamente muy real para estarla imaginando.

Con cautela, levanté la vista para ver con mayor claridad, pero a pesar de mis sospechas, todavía no estaba preparada para la impresiónate vista que me saludó. En realidad no estaba soñando. Definitivamente era Edward Cullen, que estaba parado frente a mí.

"¿Edward?" Me salió más parecido a una pregunta.

Estaba por un momento completamente en shock, hice la pregunta para ver si no estaba soñando.

"Te ves muy sorprendida de verme", dijo, con una risa de burla.

Es indignante que él se viera magnifico en unos jeans y una sencilla camiseta, ¡Mientras que yo parecía un vagabundo!

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Logré decir finalmente, una vez que había dejado de babear por él. Parecía muy divertido, con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"Tonta Bella", comenzó, mientras yo no podía dejar de pensar que mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien en los labios de otra persona. "Estoy aquí para una entrevista, pero mientras estoy aquí, podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar un tiempo con la chica tímida y reservada, que me retrató de forma muy positiva en su entrevista. "

Él sonrió con esa bonita sonrisa torcida que me dejó una vez más con la boca abierta como una idiota. No creo que se me pasara por completo el impacto de que en realidad él estuviera aquí todavía. Vi, encantada, como su sonrisa se ensanchó y se convirtió en una sonrisa completa antes de hablar una vez más.

"Aunque, no estoy tan seguro de ser el único actor de por aquí. Eso fue bastante una transformación. De hecho, me siento un poco asustado por este personaje de Mike", se rió.

"¡Arghhh eres imposible!" Le conteste en respuesta a sus burlas.

"Imposiblemente bello, de acuerdo contigo", respondió, citando mis palabras del artículo.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más cautivante cuando mi rubor hizo su primera aparición del día. Sí… señoras y señores, Edward Cullen está de vuelta en el edificio.

"Allí esta. Esa es más la chica que recuerdo. He extrañado el color rosa de tus mejillas", bromeó y me sonroje aún más.

Afortunadamente, su voz se quebró con mi vergüenza, "¿Y qué pasa con este chico? ¿qué tiene Mike, que te tiene de mal humor?"

"¡No estoy de mal humor!" Le respondí obstinadamente, recibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción de su parte.22 Era obvio que estaba tratando de ocultar su diversión, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Parecía totalmente impresionante y yo no podía apartar los ojos fuera de él. Dicho esto, de mala gana me di cuenta de que no había respondido a su pregunta.

"Ok, hoy tal vez estoy un poco de mal humor " le concedí.

"¿Un poco?" Se rió de mi terquedad.

Si cualquiera se hubiera reído de esa forma de mí, me hubiera sentido ultrajada, pero con Edward, era diferente.

Él sólo me hizo reír con él como si nada hubiera cambiado. Parecía que retomáramos desde donde lo habíamos dejado y me dediqué a nuestras bromas. Y como tantas veces antes, cuando estaba en su presencia, cedi a su interrogatorio.

"¡Me tiene hasta la coronilla!" Le grite.

"¿Mike?" preguntó Edward.

"¿Quién más?" Gemí.

"Apenas acepta un no por respuesta. Le he dicho varias veces que sin lugar a dudas jamás iría a la cena de beneficencia con él. He tratado de ser buena, pero no funciona bien. Incluso cuando he sido francamente grosera con él, sólo parece que lo anima más. ¡Realmente no creo que pueda aguantar más! "

Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza en derrota. Pasaron varios momentos, pero Edward todavía no había dicho nada. Abrí los ojos para leer la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no le dices que has conocido a alguien?" - preguntó vacilante.

"Ya lo he intentado, pero él sólo insiste que debe verle", le dije exasperada.

Yo sé que él estaba tratando de ser útil, pero yo ya había intentado todo para disuadir a Mike y nada había funcionado. Hablar de ello solo me hacía sentir cada vez más frustrada

"Ahhhh, es tan indignante. Sé que debería estar agradecida y halagada de que se sienta de esa manera," comencé. Realmente estaba empezando a divagar mientras balbuceaba delante de Edward mientras me miraba pensativo.

"Tal vez Jessica tiene razón. Y debería aceptarlo y darle una oportunidad. Entonces puede ser horrible para él y echarlo. O tal vez se encuentre el problema dentro de mí. Tal vez estoy siendo exigente y debo ser menos exigente. Mike no es complicado, tal vez debería conformarme con eso". Al final de mis balbuceos, su expresión se volvió seria, cercana a la ira.

"Tú no deberías tener que conformarte con cualquier cosa, Bella", declaró ferozmente. Sus ojos capturaron los míos y no pude apartar la mirada.

Por supuesto, ningún momento perfecto dura para siempre y segundos más tarde, vi a Mike aparecer por la puerta. Gemí con frustración mientras Edward seguía mi mirada.

"¿Es él?", preguntó.

"El único", me quejé, antes de comenzar a entrar en pánico.

"No me dejes", le rogué, mientras que Edward se quedaba perplejo.

"¿Por favor? Él no se acercará a mí, si ve que estás junto a mí," le expliqué.

Edward me miró burlón, como si estuviera calculando algo en su mente, antes de que finalmente hablara.

"Tengo una idea para que Mike finalmente reciba el mensaje", dijo tímidamente.

"Soy todo oídos." Realmente estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa en este punto.

"¿Confías en mí?" - susurró mientras se agachaba más cerca de mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por el riesgo de que mis nervios me delataran con el uso de mi voz.

"Sólo tienes que seguirme, ¿de acuerdo?" susurró y sonaba aún más sexy.

"Está bien", me encontré de acuerdo con una voz que no sonaba como mía. Con toda honestidad, me podría haber pedido matar a Mike y yo lo hubiera hecho.

Su expresión se volvió intensa cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mis labios. Vaciló por una fracción de segundo, antes de acercarse más a mí, y con las manos suavemente enmarco mi cara.

Su tacto era como una corriente eléctrica que corría a través de mí, y su expresión era abrasadora. Sus ojos parecían brillar como conjurando un hechizo sobre mí. Luego lentamente, de una manera casi agonizante, inclinó mi boca hacia arriba de forma suave, cerrando la distancia entre los dos.

Los próximos momentos parecieron ir en cámara lenta. Mis ojos, estaban sin duda cada vez más temerosos ante sus verdes y brillantes ojos que miraban profundamente los míos. Sólo podía mirarle con incredulidad, mientras mis labios sufrían por su toque.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear a toda marcha, sin duda mi presión arterial salió disparada al techo, mientras la anticipación crecía. Mi cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo. Estaba parcialmente aterrorizada y en parte esperanzada. ¿Podría haber malinterpretado los signos cuando salimos de la cafetería? Como si leyera mi confusión, se apresuró a tranquilizarme.

"Relájate" me calmó.

Era fácil para él decirlo. Yo había pensado que probablemente estallaría en una combustión espontánea, pero en este momento, yo estaba en peligro de comprobar mi teoría. Pero entonces todo se desvaneció. Nada más importaba, ni siquiera existía, cuando los suaves labios de Edward rozaron los míos, mi corazón comenzó a golpear de forma errática en mi pecho.

Mis labios temblaban ligeramente a medida que la realidad me golpeaba, estaba besando a Edward Cullen. Internamente me entró el pánico por saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. Él sin duda habrá besado a un sinnúmero de impresionantes modelos y actrices por igual. Con las que yo simplemente no me podía comparar.

Pero cuando no me aparté, Edward tomó el control del beso, reclamando mis labios con los suyos, de alguna manera calmó mis nervios como siempre parecía ser capaz de hacer. A pesar de que todavía estaba bastante mansa y tierna, sentía una sacudida de electricidad que estallaba en mis labios, y a través de estos, lo que hizo que sus labios se presionaran aún más fuerte sobre los míos.

Si sentí una chispa cuando nuestras manos se tocaron antes, entonces esto era un completo infierno y aunque parezca extraño, todavía seguía siendo íntimo y tierno.

Antes pensaba que Jake era un buen besador, pero en comparación con Edward ahora parecía pueril y sin experiencia. Nunca había experimentado un beso como éste.

Durante el beso mis ojos se cerraron por propia voluntad, mientras me centraba en la sensación de que me consumía con su boca. Yo no podría decir cuánto tiempo duró, pero después de lo que sin duda fue el mejor momento de mi vida, nos separamos.

Abrí los ojos para ver los penetrantes ojos de Edward fijos en mí. Yo no sabía qué decir o hacer, así que me quede allí sosteniendo su mirada.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, antes de recordar dónde estábamos y miramos con nerviosismo a nuestro alrededor, a mis colegas boquiabiertos. Afortunadamente la mayoría de ellos parecía haber desaparecido por la hora de colación por lo que no fueron muchos los testigos.

Desafortunadamente quedaban algunas chicas muy enojadas en la oficina, que me lanzaron puñales con la mirada. ¡Si las miradas mataran, yo estaría dos metros bajo tierra! Entre el mar de caras desencajadas, vi la cara abatida de Mike. Casi sentí pena por él, pero con toda franqueza, ya había tenido suficiente de sus constantes molestias.

Entonces, como un cuchillo clavado en mí pecho, la realidad me golpeó y me acordé de lo que había iniciado el beso. Obviamente, Edward fue quien el primer movimiento, pero el razonamiento detrás de esto fue lo que me causó más dolor.

Mientras estúpidamente me había convencido a mí misma que lo sentía demasiado, la verdad era que Edward estaba simplemente fingiendo. Él era un actor y uno muy bueno.

El mundo que me rodeaba se hizo añicos cuando mi revelación me golpeó. Era todo una actuación por su parte hecha con las mejores intenciones para ayudar a aliviar mi sufrimiento.

Suspiré decepcionada y rápidamente bajé la mirada a mis pies, mientras me sonrojaba de vergüenza.

"Creo que entendieron el mensaje," rompió el silencio.

"Gracias" Le respondí con timidez, cuando por fin levanté la mirada hasta encontrarle.

"Cuando quieras, Bella", respondió, pero una vez más no podía leer la expresión en su rostro, aunque esta vez, podría especular que era una de arrepentimiento.

De repente él asintió con la cabeza como si tratara de limpiar sus pensamientos y rápidamente se puso recto , "Tengo que hacer algunas fotos, pero te veré más tarde."

Él me ofreció una media sonrisa antes de caminar fuera de la habitación, dejándome con la duda de lo que acababa de suceder No podía dejar de sentirme decepcionada porque ahora conocía el placer que son sus labios sobre los míos, pero la realidad era que fue un momento feliz, un hecho aislado y que nunca volverá a ocurrir.

Suspiré ante mi miseria y mi cabeza una vez más volvió a caer al escritorio, como antes, pero esta vez fue por razones más deprimentes. Si hubiera pensado que la aparición de Edward fue una sorpresa, entonces una más grande fue la que seguiría poco después.

"¿Quieres que pase el día con Edward Cullen? ¿Estás bromeando?" Le dije con incredulidad mientras estaba en la oficina de mi editora completamente traumatizada.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" Respondió Kate de forma casual

"¡No puedes hablar en serio! Esto es campo de Lauren no el mío."

"Tu artículo fue un gran éxito, Bella. Ya sea que Lauren este de vuelta o no, quiero que tú lo hagas."

Después de no mucha persuasión, no demasiada al menos, estaba de acuerdo. No es como si pudiera rechazar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Edward ¡Sobre todo, si era todo un día!

Después de tomar unos minutos para prepararme, fui a la sala de entrevistas donde me reuniría con Edward. Mis nervios parecían dar patadas en cuando llegué a la manija de la puerta. Yo podía hacer esto, yo sólo actuaría como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sería más fácil estar cerca de él si podía poner el beso en la parte posterior de mi mente. Era difícil teniendo en consideración lo verdaderamente espectacular que fue, pero yo tendría que soportarlo.

Cuando entré en la habitación, me entristecí al ver que Edward no estaba solo. Junto a él estaba unos de los chicos más musculosos que había visto nunca. Sus hombros anchos y musculosos eran muy distintivos. Si bien Edward me intimidaba, el físico de este hombre era igual de desalentador.

"Bella, permítame presentarte a mi jefe y buen amigo, Emmett. Emmett, esta es Bella". Edward dijo suavemente, mientras la sonrisa de su amigo creció ridículamente ancha, hasta el punto de formársele hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Así que, esta es la famosa Bella. Siento que ya te conozco, después de la cantidad de veces que Edward te menciona" dijo lo que causo que mi rubor volviera. Sus siguientes declaraciones sólo lograron que mi rubor se profundizara, "Edward estaba en lo cierto acerca de ti. Eres muy bonita y pude ver tu famoso colorete también."

No sé con qué estaba más contenta, si con el hecho de que Edward me haya mencionado, o el hecho de que él dijo que era bonita. Obviamente, era la parte bonita, pero lo más probable era que lo hubiera dicho solo por ser amable. Era poco probable que me describiera como un troll, incluso si así lo creyera.

"Emmett, es mejor que te calles; La estás avergonzando", regañó Edward, mirando con advertencia.

"Ella sabe que sólo estoy jugando. ¿No es así, Bells?" su sonrisa fue amable.

¿Bells? ¿Desde cuándo me llaman Bells? Yo no tuve tiempo de formular una respuesta, ya que me envolvió en un apretado abrazo de oso que me sorprendió demasiado para protestar por lo que lo dejé hacer. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico, me habría puesto nerviosísima e incómoda. Pero era diferente con Emmett, era más fácil, casi fraternal.

"¡Emmett, bájala, la estás triturando!," Le indico drásticamente Edward .

"Sí Señor," respondió Emmett con una sonrisa, mientras me volvía a colocar en el suelo.

Me reí con él mientras me sacudía el polvo y reorganizaba mi ropa arrugada. Cuando terminé, me volví para encontrarme con Edward que me miraba curiosamente. No dijo nada, así que rápidamente llené el silencio casi incómodo.

"Creo que estoy pasando el día contigo."

Algo pasó entre ellos, ya que cuando Edward estaba a punto de responder, Emmett le golpeó.

"Por supuesto que sí. Él…", dijo mirando intencionadamente a Edward, "fue quien insistió en hacer la entrevista. Hemos pasado la mitad de la mañana en negociaciones con tu Jefe. Juro que si él no amenaza con salirse del todo, estoy seguro de que aún estaríamos en debate en estos momentos. "

"¿Eso es cierto?" Le pregunté tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa.

La respuesta de Edward fue un gesto tímido. Parecía un poco incómodo, con sus manos colocadas firmemente en los bolsillos.

"Como que les dije que sólo lo haría si eras tú quien pasaba el día conmigo."

"¿En serio?" Le espeté de nuevo

"¿Es tan difícil de creer que realmente me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Bella?", me preguntó.

Me sorprendí al notar que sus mejillas parecieron colorearse ligeramente.

"¿Tienes hambre?", Preguntó de repente.

A pesar de que no me pasó desapercibido lo rápido que cambio la conversación, yo estaba de acuerdo, no obstante.

"¿Dónde te apetece ir a comer por primera vez?" me preguntó.

"¿Podríamos ir a un café, tal vez?" Le sugerí.

"Estaba pensando en algún lugar un poco diferente" sonaba divertido.

"¿Así que no al cafetucho hoy?" me burlé, recordándole las circunstancias de nuestra primera entrevista.

"Hoy no", respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Nuestra cafetería no es lo suficientemente buena para ti ahora?"

Volvió a sonreír cuando le dije "_nuestra cafetería",_ y yo en serio deseaba poder censurar mi boca a veces.

"Bueno... ahora , te estoy robando para el almuerzo", respondió casualmente, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Mi boca se abrió, pero Edward simplemente se rió entre dientes, antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme a través de la puerta.

Vagamente podía oír la risa de Emmett atrás antes de que gritara "Encantado de conocerte por fin, Bella."

Parece que Emmett no se unirá a nosotros después de todo. Una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios al pensar en tener un buen rato a solas con Edward. Yo no estaba segura de que esto ayudara a curar mi obsesión, pero no puede pretender ser infeliz.

"¿De qué te estás sonriendo?" Edward preguntó a mi lado.

Miré hacia arriba para encontrarle mirándome interrogante.

"Nada" mentí, ruborizándome aún más.

No podía dejar de pensar que este día iba a ser uno muy interesante, después de todo.

…

Además un abracito bien apretado a estas bebas

.**JadeCullenMasen, Cullen Vigo, Lynn, Laura Castiblanco, Fran Cullen Masen, Milhoja, Cathaysa, amys Cullen, Mabel, mariclau, naddia-of-pattz, shandra, NccM,**

¡Mil gracias por sus rr! Son unos amores


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULPEN LA DEMORA!.**

**En serio fueron causas de salud lo que impidió que actualizara el Domingo pero aquí esta la actualización de esta traducción. **

**Como siempre un besito a mis mostras Nico, Denisse, L0kiicita Cullen y Pam3.C.S.**

**¡Larosaderosas! Amigosha gracias por corregir esta traducción tan rápido jeje.**

…**..**

**Nada es mío todo es de S. Meyer y de Jemster23. Yo solo traduzco.**

…**..**

**Soñando Contigo**

**Resumen: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.**

**En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?**

…

Era oficial, estaba por pasar un día en la vida de Edward Cullen, un hombre tan perfecto, que daba miedo. Así que decir que estaba en éxtasis sería una grave subestimación. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí estaba un poco nerviosa y aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de estar cerca del mismo hombre del cual me había enamorado no hace mucho tiempo y del mismo de quien había recibido un beso recientemente que casi me deja paralizada.

Me sentía como en un sueño demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Aunque no había manera de que me lo hubiera podido imaginar, y mis labios aún se estremecían ante el recuerdo.

Pero lo más preocupante era el hecho de que él no lo había mencionado desde entonces. Una parte de mí estaba agradecida y rogaba que siguiera ignorando lo que probablemente fue un momento de locura de su parte. Yo no podía soportar la idea de la conversación tan incómoda en la que nos veríamos envueltos, cuando él recalcara que el beso no significo nada para él y no era más que un elaborado plan para obtener que Mike me dejara en paz. Lo peor de todo, sería el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no fue solo un acto para mí, creo que no podría soportar su lastima ante mis afectos totalmente unilaterales.

Dicho esto, otra parte de mí quería enfrentarse a él y cuestionar sus intenciones. Porque hay algo que no me cuadra y es que si solo lo hubiera hecho para ayudarme a desalentar a Mike, creo que había otra forma mucho más racional para lograrlo.

No es que no me hubiera gustado el beso, créeme si me gusto, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más abrumada me sentía. A pesar de mi intención de ponerlo en la parte posterior de mi mente, me había dejado totalmente fuera de balance y ya no sabía cómo actuar con naturalidad a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, si me iba a pasar el día con él y quería lograr salir ilesa, tendría que ser muy estricta en cuanto a mis sentimientos y ponerlo a un lado. Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Yo solo iba a ser un observador en su mundo, después de todo. Así que le dejaría que tomara todo el control.

Pero sin embargo, mientras caminábamos cogidos de mano por la puerta de la oficina, yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era evidente que Edward estaba generando una cantidad ridícula de atención, pero parecía imperturbable por todo. Estaba tranquilo y confiado, sin ser petulante, porque le ofrecía sonrisas y _holas _de vez en cuando a su adorado público.

No se sentía real, pero curiosamente no me sentía sofocada como lo habría esperado. Normalmente, hubiera sido tímida y me sentiría avergonzada de ser el centro de atención, y en parte lo estaba. Pero en el fondo otra parte dentro de mí estaba emocionada y encantada de estar caminando con Edward. Y al parecer quería que toda la oficina nos viera juntos, aunque sólo sea por hoy.

En el momento en que salimos del edificio, mi lado racional salió corriendo no podría esperar tener un paseo a lo largo de una de las calles más transitadas de Londres junto con uno de los mejores actores de Hollywood sin tener algún tipo de incidentes. Edward, sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable y con gracia me guió hacia la estación del metro. No podía creer como es que esperaba caminar casualmente como todos los demás sin ser molestado.

Cuando se detuvo, al instante se dio la vuelta y clavo sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los míos. Tenía los ojos brillantes y su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol. No creo que él se haya visto más impresionante que ahora, sobre todo con esa sonrisa torcida que jugaba en sus labios.

"Edward no puede ser en serio. La gente te reconocerá," le advertí.

"Confía en mí, Bella" me respondió, mientras sus manos se posaban en la parte superior de mis hombros. "Todo va a estar bien. La mayoría de la gente no se me acerca, y si lo hacen, les doy un autógrafo o una rápida foto y quedan satisfechos", dijo con tanta indiferencia que casi me echo a reír.

"Bien", me encontré de acuerdo.

Esto prometía ser interesante, pensé, mientras tomaba mi mano una vez más y me llevaba a la estación. Cuando bajamos a la plataforma, me sorprendió por completo que su presencia no estuviera provocando una escena. Era un poco irritante que Edward siempre tuviera razón. A pesar de la falta de dramatismo, no había escasez de personas mirando. Yo no era ciega a las jóvenes chicas y mujeres por igual que se fijaron en él, pero ¿Quién podría culparlas? ¡Si yo no estuviera a su lado me hubiera ido mucho peor! Incluso en su presencia, tenía la tendencia a mirar a Edward como una tonta enamorada. Lo que más me sorprendía, era que a pesar de su evidente fijación por él, sus fans mantuvieran su distancia. Era surrealista ver a tanta gente mirando, pero al mismo tiempo siguieran adelante con sus vidas diarias.

Yo estaba completamente desconcertada, pensaba que las celebridades no podían salir en público por temor a ser asaltadas. Edward debe haberse percatado de mi confusión y se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

"Te dije que estaría bien" me dedicó una sonrisa petulante pero extrañamente contagiosa. "La mayoría de los fans se sienten demasiado avergonzados como para acercárseme. Eso o creen que los intimido mucho"

"¿Tu, intimidante? ¡Muy difícil!" Me reí por lo bajo.

Inmediatamente, la mano que aún sostenía la mía se apretó, me rodeo y con toda su altura se inclinó sobre mí. Me sentí un poco cautelosa cuando noté que su expresión no se hizo más suave. Yo esperaba no haberle ofendido y casi me quedo sin aliento cuando él se inclinó hacia mí. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y me estremecí por completo. Su aguda voz rápidamente rompió mi estado de petrificación.

"Vas a tener que aprender que puedo ser muy intimidante cuando me lo propongo" declaró, mientras me quedaba paralizada por su expresión feroz. De repente, su sonrisa familiar apareció y se echó a reír de corazón. Su agarre también se aflojó en mi mano y dio un paso atrás. Me pareció extrañamente decepcionante y yo quería volver a cerrar la mano casi al instante.

"Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver tu cara, era un poema", declaró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Cállate Cullen," y le puse mala cara.

Su respuesta fue dejar caer por completo mi mano y en su lugar envolver su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí con fuerza contra él.

"Eres adorable cuando estás furiosa " dijo, frotándome el hombro con afecto.

Parecía que no se encontrara afectado porque todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor, se quedara mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y de alguna manera, a pesar de lo raro de esta situación y de todas mis preocupaciones, me sentí tranquila en su abrazo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el _tubo (1)_ llegara. Por suerte no era la hora punta y pudimos encontrar dos asientos juntos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde me estaba llevando.

"Te lo dije, te estoy robando para la comida. Necesito un poco de alimentos antes de que el verdadero trabajo comience" dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi propia sonrisa apareció mientras tenía su mano entre las mías en mi regazo. Me sentí un poco incomoda con ello , incluso un poco exhibicionista de hecho, pero había algo extrañamente reconfortante al estar con Edward que siempre me tranquilizaba.

"¿Cuál es el plan para el resto del día?" Pregunté vivamente.

Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, claramente disfrutando de tener la ventaja.

"Impaciente, ¿no?" él sonrió.

"Me gusta saber en lo que me estoy metiendo," me justifiqué.

"¡Pues tendrás que esperar y ver! "

Me tenía atrapada en su mirada y me sentí abrumada por su cercanía lo que me impedía preguntarle más

Parecía estar debatiéndose con algo por un momento, antes de que repentinamente rompiera el contacto visual y mirara a un lado. Mi mirada siguió la suya y me di cuenta de que una señora mayor se había subido en esa parada. Estaba a punto de ofrecer mi asiento cuando se me adelantó. Su mano izquierda apretó la mía mientras se ponía de pie para que ella tomara su lugar.

Me dolió el corazón cuando me di cuenta del ligero rubor que apareció en sus mejillas mientras ella le daba las gracias efusivamente. Ella también me ofreció una amable sonrisa mientras nos miraba. Me sonrojé con furia, pero me las arreglé para sonreír de nuevo a Edward con un tonto orgullo.

Siendo excepcionalmente alto, su acto valiente de caballería hizo que se golpeara la cabeza cuando el tubo comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Cogí la mano que estaba más cerca de la mí y tire de él hacia abajo para que me mirara.

"Toma mi asiento, prácticamente tocas el techo", sugerí. Parecía que le había insultado, a juzgar por la expresión horrorizada que me dio.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Eso está fuera de todo cuestionamiento" prácticamente me ladró.

Oí una leve risa a mi lado y me volví para ver a la anciana sonriéndonos.

"Deja que el joven cuide de ti, querida. Hay muy pocos hombres considerados hoy en día."

Si tan sólo ella conociera el verdadero alcance de su generosidad.

Varios minutos después, oí otro ruido sordo y una maldición, me mordí el labio mientras miraba a Edward tratando de ocultar su malestar y discretamente frotándose la parte superior de la cabeza.

Mi virtuoso, adorable y estúpido hombre, pensé cariñosamente, luego me regañe por llamarlo mío

Traté de distraerme, mirando alrededor del carro. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios mundos como para notar a un importante actor de Hollywood por delante de ellos. Yo estaba en shock, pero agradecida, no obstante de haber logrado evitar una escena.

Momentos más tarde, fui sacada de mis reflexiones por un leve toque sobre mis rodillas.

"Aquí es", dijo Edward. Seguí su ejemplo y me apresuré a reunir mis pertenencias.

Cuando me levanté, me sentí agradecida de que su mano de inmediato se encontrara con la mía, porque efectivamente me impidió salir volando cuando se paró abruptamente el carro.

Salimos tomados de la mano de la estación de metro y no caminamos durante mucho tiempo, antes de que Edward me guiara hacia un restaurante de aspecto elegante. Como era de esperar, abrió las puertas para mí, y poco después un camarero nos saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes, señor, señora" dijo, mirándonos.

Sentí el agarre de Edward en mi mano más apretado.

"Mesa para dos, por favor" dijo con una autoridad clara en su tono.

"Ciertamente, señor" respondió el mozo, mirándome más especulativo.

Miré a mí misma conscientemente, deseando haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo con mi apariencia. Aunque en mi defensa, lo que menos me imaginé cuando me preparaba para ir a trabajar ¡Es que terminaría comiendo en un espectacular restaurante!

Nos condujeron hacia una mesa en el rincón más alejado. El camarero estaba a punto de tirar de mi silla, pero Edward estaba allí en un instante, enviándole una mirada helada.

"Yo me encargo", dijo con tono duro yo nunca lo había visto tan desdeñoso. Aunque curiosamente después de que el camarero se marchara, rápidamente volvió a ser encantador, ayudándome con mi abrigo y mi asiento.

Estando ya cómoda, hice un barrido rápido de lo que me rodeaba. El restaurante era, sin dudas, elegante y lujoso, me imaginé que todo costaba muy caro lo que sólo me hizo sentir aún más inadecuada. No me sentía digna, de estar sentada aquí con solo mis jeans y una camiseta, frente a un hombre igualmente impresionante. Empujando mi desaliento a un lado, miré a través de la mesa solo para encontrarme con que Edward ya me está mirando de cerca. Estreché mis ojos hacia él y con tono acusador le dije.

"Me podrías haber dado una pequeña advertencia" Le acusé.

Edward en cambio parecía más divertido, "¿Advertirte sobre qué?"

"¡Que me ibas a traer a un restaurante de lujo! " Exclamé.

"¿Creíste que te llevaría a un McDonald's?" parecía estar de vuelta a su humor juguetón, muy en contraste con el mal humor que tenía hace un momento.

"¡Lo sé, pero una advertencia hubiera servido para saber qué vestir, mira parezco un pescuezo!" Le dije escandalizada.

"Tienes un aspecto perfecto," dijo simplemente.

"Phfft", me burlé de su adulación.

"Vi la forma en que el camarero me miró. ¡Estoy solo en jeans y camiseta!"

"Confía en mí, no fue tu elección de ropa lo que él estaba inspeccionando", respondió.

Note sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa, ¡El enojado Edward estaba de vuelta!

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Le pregunté sin creerle.

"¡Estaba mirando mucho más que tu ropa!"

"Estás muy equivocado." Argumenté. Él estaba obviamente equivocado.

Tu puedes no darte cuenta pero definitivamente, yo sí. Soy un hombre y he visto cómo te miraba Bella, y como todavía te mira" dijo casi gruñendo cuando miró detrás de mí.

Me volví con vacilación, buscando a nuestro camarero y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me sonrojé con furia y rápidamente me volví.

"Te lo dije" comentó Edward, con un ligero toque de triunfo en su voz.

Me removí con torpeza en mi asiento, cuando Edward llamó a un camarero diferente.

"Estamos listos para ordenar nuestras bebidas", dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo de nuevo a ser el hombre amable que había sido la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Ciertamente, señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" Dijo nuestro camarero

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos he hizo un gesto hacia mí.

"Las damas primero", murmuró con voz suave y aterciopelada.

"Voy a tomar una Coca-Cola, por favor."

"Ciertamente, ¿y para usted, señor?"

"Tomare lo mismo, por favor" contestó Edward, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"Voy a traer sus menús junto a sus bebidas."

"Gracias", respondimos al unísono.

Edward sonrió correctamente por primera vez desde que llegamos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su ceño fruncido reapareciese cuando nuestro primer camarero regresó.

"¿La señorita desea algo para beber?"

Él me estaba viendo de reojo por encima de mi y de repente me di cuenta lo espeluznante que esto era y estaba a punto de decirle a dónde ir cuando Edward se me adelantó.

"Estamos bien " dijo con firmeza, haciendo hincapié en el" nosotros "cuando miró al camarero. El hombre pudo haber sido un idiota, pero no había necesidad de que Edward causara una escena.

"¿Era realmente necesario?" Hablé cuando finalmente entendió el mensaje y se fue.

"Sí" espetó Edward, su sonrisa de satisfacción se convirtió en una mueca. "No me gusta la forma en que te mira."

Fue claramente el fin de la conversación, pero por suerte su frustración se le olvidó cuando nos entregaron nuestros menús.

Casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando vi los precios. Solamente los entrantes costaban lo que gastaría en el supermercado para toda una semana. Ok, sonó un poco exagerado pero sin duda era una extorsión.

"No hagas caso de los precios," dijo Edward a sabiendas. "Pide lo que quieras , no lo mas barato. No creas que no sé qué estas por elegir lo mas económico"

Me sonrojé furiosamente. En ese momento el camarero volvió, y pedí el ravioli de setas y Edward se fue por el de carne. El hombre tomó nuestro pedido y nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos nuestra comida. Fue mucho más difícil de mantener mi falsa relajación, con Edward sentado justo enfrente de mí.

A la luz de nuestro primer beso y de los numerosos incidentes peculiares que habían ocurrido hoy, el ambiente entre nosotros de repente se sintió extrañamente cargado. Era casi como si estuviéramos en una cita y necesitáramos mantener una conversación cortés. Los dos estábamos tratando demasiado duro y la mayoría de las veces, estaba demasiada nerviosa como para siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Las pocas veces que tímidamente le miré, ojalá no me hubiera molestado en hacerlo pues cada vez que lo hice tuve que mirar hacia abajo para ocultar mi rubor.

No podría explicar esta dificultad repentina entre los dos y después de varios minutos de bailar alrededor de la otra amable charla, finalmente expresé algo que me había estado molestado por casi toda la mañana.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Le pregunté bruscamente.

La cabeza de Edward se disparó de inmediato: "Estamos cenando ¿o es ésta una pregunta con trampa?"

"No, quiero decir ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí contigo? Seguro que recuerdas que las celebridades no son mi especialidad."

"Te pedí, para hacerlo", respondió él, todavía negándose a regalar nada.

"Eso es lo que no entiendo" le respondí, todavía no satisfecha.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" Edward dijo, ahora luciendo igualmente confuso.

"¿Por qué preguntaste por mi en concreto?" Pregunté, realmente intrigada.

"¿Es tan impensable para ti, que quiera pasar tiempo contigo, Bella? Además, me pareces muy entretenida", añadió con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra divertirte" fue mi sarcástica respuesta.

Solo hubo silencio, y en lugar de una represalia sus manos salieron al encuentro de las mías a través de las mesa. Su expresión se volvió pensativa mientras enroscaba sus dedos en los míos.

"No me gustan los periodistas, pero tu eres diferente. Me encuentro fascinado por ti. Tú eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido. Me siento atraído por ti, Bella," dijo con delicadeza, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

Definitivamente no le gustaba en la medida en la que a mi gustaba, pero si Edward Cullen quería pasar tiempo conmigo, definitivamente podría conformarme con eso.

La razón volvió, mi resolución se resbaló y mi mente recordó el beso que compartimos y de mala gana, tuve que apartarme de la intensa mirada de Edward.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Con Edward alrededor, siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme olvidar de que el resto del mundo existía, pero ahora podía notar la mirada fija de todos alrededor, sobre todo las mujeres.

"¿Es así donde quiera que vayas?" Le pregunté

"Más o menos" Contesto devolviendo mi mirada.

"¿Cómo lidias con eso?" Pregunté, incapaz de comprender cómo se las arreglaba para hacer frente a esto a diario y aun así permanecer conectado a la tierra.

"Es difícil, pero se puede sobrellevar. No voy a mentir y decir que me gusta, pero sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando me convertí en un actor. Acepto que es una parte del trabajo. "

"Probablemente estés acostumbrado a ello." No me di cuenta que había hablado en voz alta hasta que me entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó.

"Nada" le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Mi rechazo no pareció molestarle si no que al contrario le pareció aún más interesante. Su expresión intrigada rogó que le diera una respuesta y como de esperar me derrumbé.

"Apuesto a que todas las chicas estaban persiguiéndote desde la secundaria", le contesté con sinceridad , imaginándome a un adolescente con el pelo perfecto color bronce y ojos verdes. Supuse que fue un rompecorazones.

Sólo la risa musical de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"Apenas fui un friki", dijo riendo.

"¡Oh, por favor! Mírate, apuesto a todas las chicas se peleaban por ti", le acuse.

Él sólo se rió más fuerte, luciendo ridículamente feliz y sin preocupaciones.

"Las cosas fueron muy diferentes en aquel entonces. Era torpe y muy tímido. Ni siquiera podía hablar con las niñas, y mucho menos salir con alguna", confesó.

"Encuentro difícil de creer" dije, ahora más sorprendida por las burlas.

"Confía en mí, es verdad." Era el turno de Edward para ruborizarse, pero aún no estaba convencida. Solo estaba siendo modesto.

"Por favor, eres Edward Cullen, podrías conseguir cualquier chica que quisieras". Le dije, aunque era doloroso pensarlo.

"No en ese entonces. Un montón de chicas no te miran dos veces si llevas suspensores y tienes la piel terrible. Así que… ¿y tú?" se apresuró a cambiar de dirección.

"Yo no quiero hablar de eso, es vergonzoso." Al instante me puse desdeñosa.

"Apuesto a que eras una de las chicas más populares que tenía a todos los niños corriendo alrededor de ti" acusó.

"¿Por qué es que siempre parece que das la vuelta a las preguntas en torno a mí? Tal vez deberías considerar una carrera en el periodismo." Traté de desviar la atención lejos de mí, pero no cayó.

"Tan interesante como tu observación puede ser, tu estás eludiendo la pregunta. Te toca" sonrió.

Yo estaba por decir algo, pero él continuó su persecución.

"Lo eras, ¿no? Los chicos te buscaban", se burló, y me dio la clásica mirada de persuasión de Edward Cullen.

"No es probable, creo que ni siquiera sabían que estaba viva."

Ahora era el turno de Edward de lucir sorprendido.

"Encuentro difícil de creer," dijo suavemente, haciéndome un barrido con furia.

Después de las burlas, Ambos parecimos relajarnos. parecía que ambos nos habíamos relajado Debería haber sido extraño, incluso tenso, estar sentada frente a una superestrella, pero me sentía totalmente a gusto. Yo estaba con Edward, después de todo, el más amable, más reflexivo, por no mencionar el más excepcionalmente hermoso hombre del planeta.

Mientras esperábamos que la cena llegara, pasé unos momentos apuntando algunas notas acerca de nuestro día hasta el momento. Le pedí disculpas a Edward por mi rudeza, pero él simplemente sonrió feliz, y me dijo que le gustaba verme ocupada en el trabajo y sumida en mis pensamientos. Independientemente de sus palabras, garabatee tan rápido como pude, para poder volver a disfrutar de mi tiempo con él.

Una vez hecho, el tiempo se detuvo mientras reíamos y bromeábamos acerca de cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. Sentía mariposas en mi pecho cada vez que sonreía, mi sonrisa torcida favorita o me hacia algún cumplido (cosa que hacia con frecuencia).

¿Has sentido como si estuvieras completamente bajo el hechizo de alguien, como si el tiempo se detuviera y pudieras hablar durante horas sobre nada y todo, mientras intercambias miradas significativas? Bueno, así es como me sentí en ese restaurante.

Durante la cena, Edward se volvió un poco más sentimental, aunque no de una manera empalagosa, solo fue más cariñoso, con ligeros toques suaves por aquí y allá.

Estaba realmente triste cuando llegó el momento para ir a la próxima cita del día de Edward. Creo que realmente le gustaba tenerme adivinando, pero al final me reveló que su próximo puerto de escala era asistir a una sesión fotográfica.

La perspectiva de ver a Edward en acción me distrajo por completo y tuvo que tirar de mi brazo para llamar mi atención.

"Bella, ¿está bien que nos vallamos ya?" preguntó, señalando hacia la entrada principal.

Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente, tratando de concentrarme en Edward, en lugar de todo el mundo que nos rodeaba. Su presencia aquí había llamado mucho la atención y por desgracia mi asociación con él sólo dio lugar a ser el extremo receptor de muchas miradas viciosas de muerte de la mayoría de las mujeres en la sala. Fruncí el ceño ante su desaprobación flagrante sobre mí.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Edward suavemente, empujándome ligeramente.

"Nada" Me encogí de hombros, tratando de actuar indiferente, pero su severa mirada me dijo que no iba a dejarlo pasar hasta que se lo dijera.

"Creo que tus amigas están celosas", traté de reírme de ello, pero mi risa se vio interrumpida cuando me sorprendió tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

"Vamos a darles algo para que estén realmente celosas" anunció antes de levantar mi mano y colocar un delicado beso en la parte superior.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigíamos de la mano hacia la salida. Yo estaba demasiado traumatizada después del acto de Edward pero vi cómo me miraban las chicas celosas al salir.

Me sentía como si me hubiera convertido en la chica más odiada de Inglaterra y se lo dije a Edward pero él simplemente se apoderó de mi mano más firmemente aun a medida que nos alejábamos.

"Sí, gracias por eso, ahora estoy marcada para la ejecución", bromeé.

"No te preocupes, voy a mantenerte vigilada" dijo para tranquilizarme.

Por un momento, me entretuvo la oscura fantasía en la que este hombre de corazón dolorosamente hermoso y extraordinario se sentía atraído realmente por mí de alguna manera, pero en mi corazón, sabía que estaba engañándome. Era un Lista –A, estaba constantemente rodeado de actrices y modelos. ¿Por qué me miraría dos veces a mí? Ese pensamiento me dolió mucho más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Edward irrumpió en mi contemplación. "Te ves tan absorta en sus pensamientos. Me gustaría saber que está pasando en tu cabeza. A veces te ves tan triste."

"¿Yo?" Me hice la tonta.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez," Arqueó una ceja. " Tu estás tratando de evitar mi pregunta con otra pregunta." Dijo "Lo haces mucho por cierto" añadió, pero por suerte lo dejó cuando llegamos a próxima cita.

La sesión fotográfica, no era nada de lo que me había imaginado que fuera. Era fascinante ver de lejos como Edward posaba foto tras foto. Él era muy fotogénico y salía igualmente sorprendente y hermoso.

Durante un descanso, cuando Edward se fue en busca de un nuevo retoque de cabello y maquillaje y para cambiar de vestuario, utilicé el tiempo de manera productiva poniéndome al día con las notas que supuestamente debería haber estado haciendo durante todo el día. Aunque, en mi defensa, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que era casi imposible concentrarse en escribir si tenía a Edward cerca. Su sola presencia era una distracción, y hasta ahora apenas había escrito nada. Aunque creía que mi mente era capaz de almacenar todos los detalles de menor importancia con respecto a Edward. Tendría que confiar en esto más adelante, cuando tratara de describir nuestro día juntos en mi artículo.

El sonido de una divertida voz masculina me desconcentró, miré hacia arriba, aunque me decepcioné al constatar que no era él. En cambio, vi a un hombre de aspecto grasiento con el pelo largo y rubio que me miraba. Su sonrisa se hizo ridículamente amplia a medida que avanzaba hacia mí, deteniéndose justo en frente de mí

"Hola, soy James," dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Bella", le contesté y solo por ser educada a regañadientes le ofrecí la mano.

La tomo, pero en vez de agitarla, la cubrió con la otra mano. Yo me apresuré a tirar de ella, este gesto simplemente no se sentía bien si no lo hacía Edward. A pesar de mi evidente falta de interés, no pareció disuadirle, en todo caso, su expresión se hizo aún más calculadora.

"¿Eres una de las actrices? preguntó.

Estaba sacando todas las frases de enganche, pero no era tan ingenua como para caer en ellas. Literalmente, me eché a reír en su cara por lo ridículo de su sugerencia.

"¿Qué tiene de divertido?" Respondió él. "Eres muy atractiva, Bella. Tal vez pueda tomar tu foto sugirió, acercándose hacia mí.

Yo estaba demasiado aturdida, incluso como para verbalizar mi respuesta y sólo pode negar con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"¿No?" su sonrisa de suficiencia volvió, y se acercó más aún. "Tienes los ojos increíbles, por cierto" susurró en lo que estoy segura, quería sonar de una forma atractiva.

Miré hacia abajo, pero aún podía sentir sus ojos persistentes en busca de los míos. Me moví incómoda y estaba a punto de buscar a dónde ir, cuando, como tantas veces antes, Edward apareció de la nada.

Mi aliento quedo en mi garganta, y me quede sin palabras, sin moverme demasiado.

Era impresionante como él no acechó. Su camisa estaba sin abotonar, exponiendo su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido debajo de su ropa, su cuerpo era tan espectacular como me imaginaba que era.

Si totalmente vestido Edward era impresionante, semidesnudo... debería ser ilegal, OK! Me encontré hipnotizada por su pecho duro y tonificado que era claramente visible a través de su camisa abierta. Me sonrojé ante la dirección que mi mente estaba tomando y de inmediato mire hacia abajo para ocultarlo.

"¿Todo bien, aquí?"

Yo no tenía necesidad de mirar hacia arriba para saber que estaba frente a mí. El olor único que irradiaba su cuerpo, un aroma tan claramente de Edward, que instantáneamente me tranquilizó.

Por último, mire a James y Edward intercambiando miradas de enojo. En un instante, la expresión cálida de James se posó sobre mí.

"Sólo estaba bromeando, no seas tan sensible", dijo, levantando el brazo para colocar su mano en mi mejilla. O por lo menos intentó, antes de que la mano de Edward saliera disparada para detenerlo.

"Bella está conmigo, así que te sugiero que des marcha atrás", advirtió.

Me atrevo a decir que ¿realmente parecía celoso?

James, por su parte, parecía furioso por un momento, antes de que él admitiera su derrota, murmurando en voz baja mientras se alejaba en la dirección opuesta. Escuché un portazo a su paso.

Me volví hacia Edward para darle las gracias, pero él habló antes de que llegara la oportunidad.

"No puedes permanecer fuera de problemas, ¿verdad?"

Me mordí el labio y mire con timidez.

Después de una hora de extenuante de sesiones, Edward finalmente quedó libre para pasar a la siguiente prioridad. Que, más tarde me enteré, que eran una nueva ronda de entrevistas promocionales.

Me alegré cuando tomamos un taxi hasta el hotel donde las entrevistas se llevaban a cabo.

Afortunadamente, las entrevistas fueron bastante informales y breves. Edward era divertido y amable con todo el mundo, él respondía cada pregunta con el mismo entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, estaba muy impresionada con una entrevistadora en particular que lucía un poco demasiado fácil para mi gusto. La dama en cuestión había estado coqueteando descaradamente con él durante los últimos 10 minutos. Mi única gracia salvadora era el hecho de que Edward parecía más avergonzado que interesado, pero a medida que sus intentos se hicieron más desesperados, comenzó a parecer más irritado.

No me perdí sus cejas levantadas y su sonrisa tímida cuando se inclinó más hacia él y el monstruo de ojos verdes en mí, estaba lista para tomar a la perra y bajarla.

Afortunadamente, con un calendario tan apretado que mantener, Edward pronto se trasladó a la siguiente entrevista.

En las entrevistas siguientes, vi de primera mano cómo eran de repetitivas.

"¿Cómo haces frente a las mismas tediosas preguntas todo el tiempo?" Le pregunté en un descanso.

"Es sólo una parte del trabajo. La parte divertida es tratar de hacer cada uno diferente" respondió con indiferencia.

"Lo siento, debo haberte tenido realmente aburrido en la mía" dije recordando el día en que lo entreviste.

"Lejos de ser aburrida. Te dije que disfrutaba nuestro tiempo juntos y lo dije en serio", declaró.

De pronto su expresión cambió, me miró vacilante y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pequeña habitación de madera en la que estábamos esperando. Era obvio que él estaba preocupado por algo, así que esperé con impaciencia que él hablara.

"Bella, he estado tratando de encontrar una forma de hablar de esto todo el día", comenzó con sensibilidad.

¡Oh, no! Me entró el pánico, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería discutir.

"Cuando nos… es decir el… el beso," su voz sonaba dudosa. No podía soportarlo, así que le corte antes de que pudiera ir más allá.

"No, Edward, está bien," empecé, pero él tenía la intención de tenerlo a cabo.

"Bella, por favor, necesitamos discutir esto", prácticamente se declaró.

"Edward, está bien. Sinceramente, te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero deja las cosas así."

Yo sabía que estaba siendo grosera, pero no podía soportar la idea de que sintiera lástima por mí. ¡En última instancia su silencio era mejor que su rechazo!

"Me hiciste un favor, nada más y nada menos. No necesitamos volver a eso Edward. No es necesario. Permíteme sólo dejarlo de lado y fingir que nunca pasó", Le dije, escondiendo o al menos tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos.

"Si tu estás segura," parecía convencido.

"Lo estoy" respondí, antes de que tuviera tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Le miré y, me atrevo a decir que parecía herido.

"Muy bien, Bella, pero al menos me permites decir una cosa. "

Parecía abatido por lo que asentí con la cabeza ante su seriedad. Me miró intensamente antes de hablar.

"Para mí…"

"¡EDWARD, TE NECESSITAN AHORA!" Emmett gritó desde la otra habitación, lo que me hizo saltar una milla. Edward sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo en voz baja que no pude oír.

Yo estaba medio aliviada por la interrupción, pero también medio curiosa por saber lo que había estado a punto de decir. Ahora supuse que nunca lo sabría.

"Ha llegado el impertinente oficial," dijo luciendo frustrado, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, describiendo de forma curiosa a Emmett.

Cuando regresaron a los pocos minutos, estaba esperando que las cosas fueran incomodas entre los dos pero afortunadamente actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. Durante unos minutos, creo que los dos estábamos tratando de actuar naturalmente, pero a pesar de nuestras pretensiones, aún no estaba cómoda.

Fue incluso más tranquilizador tener otra cara amable en la forma de Emmett.

"Hey, Bells, ¿cómo te va?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien, gracias, Emmett. Cuesta acostumbrase sin embargo a todo esto. ¿Quién creería que el mundo de una súper estrella era tan duro?" Le sonreí a Edward.

"Bueno, será mejor que te acostumbres a ello," murmuró Emmett de vuelta.

Cuando llegó el momento de la última entrevista del día, me sentí aliviada. Yo solo había sido un observador, pero me agotó con honestidad. No sé cómo Edward se enfrenta a esto todo el tiempo.

A medida que nos dirigíamos a la salida, algo quedo rondando en mi mente desde su última entrevista. El reaccionó extrañamente a una pregunta en particular y estaba desesperada por preguntarle al respecto, pero no podía encontrar una manera de tocar el tema.

"¿Es más de lo mismo mañana?" Pregunté para llenar el silencio que había caído entre nosotros.

"Tengo algunos cabos sueltos que atar, pero espero tener el resto del día para estar con mi familia", respondió. Estaba actuando muy extraño y mantuvo la mirada baja.

"Me estás ocultando algo", declaré, decidida a llegar al fondo de su silencio repentino.

"No, nada. No hay nada", dijo, por último haciendo contacto visual.

"Sí hay. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Tenías la misma mirada ante la última persona que te preguntó si había algún nuevo proyecto en tramitación," Le acusé.

"¡Maldita sea Bella! ¿no puedo esconder nada de ti?"

"Es un talento mío", exclamé, sonriendo con deleite. "Suéltalo, Cullen. Te estas ahogando."

"Ok. Sí hay algo " se rindió.

"¡Lo sabía!" Anuncie triunfalmente.

"¿Te das cuenta que te pareces a un niño en una tienda de dulces?", se rió ante mi emoción.

"¡No me importa! Dime el gran secreto", exigí mirándolo con la esperanza de copiar su mirada ganadora que siempre me hacía ceder

Por una fracción de segundo, se veía medio tentado, pero desafortunadamente su incertidumbre desapareció y en su lugar me devolvió una expresión decidida. Fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convencerle.

"No me mires así, Bella", suplicó.

"¿Cómo qué?" fingí inocencia.

"Te ves completamente abatida y tanto como me gustaría decirte, ¡no puedo! Estoy obligado a guardar el secreto. No puedo decirlo a nadie, incluso a ti. Además está en ciernes de todos modos."

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa a cambio, mientras sus manos encontraban las mías, entrelazando los dedos.

"Ten la seguridad de que cuando todo sea oficial, serás la primera en saberlo", proclamó, mirándome a los ojos.

"Te lo recordaré", respondí.

Me sentía muy mal cuando el día ya llegaba a su fin. Edward ofreció amablemente llamar a un taxi para mí, pero rechacé su petición pese a su insistencia, me conformé con el hecho de que me acompañara caminando a la estación del metro en su lugar.

La temperatura había descendido considerablemente desde esta mañana, tanto es así que en realidad estaba temblando mientras caminábamos. La mano de Edward reclamo la mía con los dedos entrelazados, era gracioso ver cómo parecían encajar a la perfección. Para otros en la calle, pareceríamos ser una pareja joven, muy posiblemente en las primeras etapas de las citas y con ganas de impresionar al otro, pero si tan sólo fuera verdad. Me estremecí, tanto de frío como de la verdad.

"¿Frío?" Edward preguntó, apretando su agarre.

"Sólo un poco." Le contesté hundiendo la barbilla en mi abrigo.

Edward me dio una mirada burlona mientras soltaba su mano de la mía y empezó a tirar de su bufanda. El silenció mis súplicas envolviendo la bufanda a mi alrededor.

"Te congelarás; que estar más abrigada no puedes contraer un resfriado", dijo de manera casual.

"Gracias", murmuré con timidez cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí.

"Tengo que mantenerte caliente" respondió él con ternura.

Demasiado pronto, llegamos a la estación y me preparaba para decir adiós a Edward una vez más. Estaba en el proceso de tomar su bufanda cuando él detuvo mi movimiento.

"Quédatela" me dijo, pero aun así traté en vano de luchar.

"No hay peros, quédatela" anunció.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Argumenté.

"Ciertamente lo estoy. Es sólo una cosa barata de todas formas. Piensa en ello como un recuerdo," sonrió, pero había un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y en respuesta, asentí con la cabeza.

Un incómodo silencio parecía caer sobre nosotros mientras nos preparábamos para despedirnos.

Por desgracia, otro momento terriblemente embarazoso que estaba por venir. Cuando Edward se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, estúpidamente levante muy alto mi cabeza, lo que resultó que él terminara besando mi nariz en su lugar.

A pesar de la vergüenza, sin embargo, ambos vimos el lado divertido.

"Eso fue diferente", bromeó Edward, mientras yo miraba sus ojos, tratando de aprovechar al máximo cada segundo que pasaba con él.

"Espero verte de nuevo, Bella," dijo, mientras me tomaba en sus brazos, y me envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Estaba fría al instante, al momento en que se apartó de mí porque me dolía dejarle pero lo hice a regañadientes.

"Adiós, Edward y gracias por hoy", dije antes de alejarme de él. A diferencia de la última vez que nos separamos, tuve el valor para dar la vuelta. Y me sorprendió ver su expresión triste.

Desesperadamente me aferré a la esperanza de que este adiós no era para siempre.

Esa noche el sueño se negó a llevarme, yo sólo pensaba en un hombre.

Una chica sabia no se apega a estrellas famosas de Hollywood, pero yo no soy ni sabia, ni racional. Mis intentos de reprimir mis sentimientos por Edward fueron inútiles. A lo largo de nuestras dos reuniones y el tiempo dolorosamente duro entre medio, ya no podía negar que me había enamorado de él.

Era completamente irracional, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. No estoy segura de que incluso le gustara de todos modos.

….

Pregunta:

¡¿Quién quiere matar a Bella por poco avispada?

**Un besito a mis niñas:**

.**JadeCullenMasen, Cullen Vigo, Lynn, Laura Castiblanco, Fran Cullen Masen, Milhoja, Cathaysa, amys Cullen, Mabel, mariclau, naddia-of-pattz, shandra, NccM, Paolastef **(que alegría tenerte por aquí!**), xXArleenXx, PatriciaaJayme17, Shandra1,Kell Masen, marzze, ROXXI88, Ruby Bomb, , .Swan, Fran Cullen Masen,** **yasmin-cullen**

Les doy mis disculpas si se me pasó alguna y por no responder sus RR pero entre los asteroides que invadieron mis riñones y los medicamentos apenas pude traducir, así que mis disculpas por el retraso. Ahora volví recargada y con muchos ánimos responderé todos los rr lo prometo son tan lindas en sus comentarios que me emociona que muchas compartan mis gusto por la miel y con eso confirmo que somos unas románticas empedernidas, aunque admitámoslo también adoramos a un buen cabron ( o no Lalis?).

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos! y a las lectoras anónimas espero se animen a dejar rr para asi conocerlas. Ya no molesto más y me largo a tomar mis remedios que me hacer volaaaaarrr.

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Holla!

Por fin salió el cap y como diría mi Dni en una "crónica de una mente despistada" perdí el capítulo de pura volada y tuve que mover cielo mar y tierra para recuperarlo; Pero ya está aquí así que disfrútenlo!

¡Larosaderosas! Amigos ahora si te las mandaste eres flash! gracias por corregir esta traducción tan rápido! Eres la Puta Ama xD

Como siempre un besito a mis mostrar Nico, Denisse, L0kii Cita Cullen y Pam3.C.S. y al Grupete de FB las "LPADU" un abrazo para todas.

…..

Nada es mío todo es de S. Meyer y de Hamster 23. Yo solo traduzco.

El fic en Ingles es Dreaming of you.

…..

**Soñando Contigo**

**Resumen: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.**

**En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?**

…

**Capítulo 5**

El día siguiente en el trabajo resultó tan imposible como predije. Los rumores sobre el beso que compartimos Edward y yo se propagaron como la pólvora, me encontré siendo el tema candente de conversación entre todos los chismosos de la oficina. ¡Qué estúpido de mi parte pensar que podría pasar desapercibida y escapar de la histeria colectiva que se generaría tras relacionarse Edward!

Jessica no era ajena a esta situación y fue la primera a interrogarme. Sólo había estado en la oficina durante dos minutos cuando de alguna manera me localizó en la cafetería. Cuando la vi prácticamente corriendo hacia mí, mentalmente me preparé para el aluvión de preguntas, que estaba segura que seguiría.

"Corre el rumor de que unos de los mejores hombres en el planeta compartió un momento con una determina joven periodista, esta tarde."

Ella ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de defenderme antes de continuar,

"Al principio, yo no lo creía. Quiero decir que no había manera de que algo así pasara, sin que esa persona le dijera a unas de sus mejores amigas, ¿verdad?" Ella entrecerró sus los ojos.

A pesar de su mirada acusadora, me negaba a decirle algo. Lamentablemente y sin embargo, a juzgar por la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, ella estaba decidida a descubrir la verdad.

"¡Pero cuando Ángela me dijo que lo vio con sus propios ojos, sabía que tenía que ser verdad!" Exclamó.

"¿Ángela nos vio?" Le respondí, con una voz un poco más cachonda de lo normal.

Jesus respondió espectacularmente alzando las manos en el aire en señal de frustración.

"¡Dime Bella; No me hagas esperar! La anticipación me está matando, es de lo único que se hablaba ayer."

Gemí con desesperación.

"¿Tú piensas seriamente que podrías besar a Edward Cullen y mantenerlo en secreto?" acusó.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza, mientras trataba desesperadamente restarle importancia al beso,

"Honestamente Yes, no fue nada. Fue simplemente un favor para deshacerse de Mike." Sonaba mucho más convincente en mi propia mente, pero obviamente no la engañe pues se echó a reír.

"¿Besas a unos de las más cotizados solteros de Hollywood y tú dices que fue nada? En serio Bella, ¡estás loca!, pero, podría ser mmm; tal vez debería intentar hacer lo mismo la próxima vez que Tyler de contabilidad me irritara, y se diera la circunstancia que este Edward en ese momento, entonces tal vez él pueda venir a mi rescate ", anunció, sonriendo.

Mi estómago se hundió ante el pensamiento de los labios de Edward en alguna otra, pero no era el momento de estar abatida ya que Jess interrumpió una vez más.

"Así que, dime todo, ¿cómo fue?"

Estaba prácticamente saltando sobre el piso como una niña de diez años, mientras que mi cara estaba tan roja que estaba segura que me parecía a un tomate.

"Fue muy bonito", le dije, pero mi respuesta ni siquiera se acerca a la descripción de lo perfecto que fue.

Por suerte, se vio obligada a poner sus preguntas en suspenso ya que nuestra jefa apareció, señalando que era hora de empezar a trabajar. No es que fuera a producir mucho, ya que estaba muy distraída con la enorme cantidad de atención que estaba atrayendo.

Lauren fue especialmente maliciosa, con sus comentarios sarcásticos aquí y allá, dando a entender la forma poco profesional en que me había comportado. Yo sabía que ella estaba celosa de que le robara su oportunidad de pasar el día con Edward, pero para ser honestos, si hubiera sido al revés, yo hubiera estado verde de envidia también.

Después de unos días los rumores parecieron apagarse y la especulación se trasladó al siguiente tema caliente de la semana. La mayoría de la gente probablemente ni siquiera lo creyó de todos modos. Quiero decir, ¿qué tan probable era que la vieja y simple Bella Swan pudiera capturar a una maravilla como Edward Cullen?

A pesar de que la atención se desvió un poco lejos de mí, lamentablemente la semana todavía parecía pasar dolorosamente lenta. Aunque no esperaba tener noticias de Edward de nuevo, todavía no podía evitar sentirme decepcionada de no tener ningún contacto con él en absoluto.

Lo único que me distraía de mi añoranza era Alice. Ella había regresado de un viaje de casi dos meses, cubriendo una variedad de distintos desfiles y eventos en todo el mundo. Su regreso resultó ser una distracción bienvenida para mí. Alice siempre ha sido enérgica y alegre y nunca me permitía estar abatida por mucho tiempo. A pesar de colmarme la paciencia seguido y, a menudo de forma pedante, no podía negar lo mucho que había extrañado.

Cuando nos pusimos al día durante el almuerzo del día siguiente, ella me llenó de alegría contándome de los placeres que París y Nueva York tenían para ofrecer. Aún más interesante sin embargo, era su gran noticia. Me sorprendió que ella fuera capaz de mantener su relación de pareja hasta que llegara de nuevo al país.

¡Alice Brandon estaba comprometida!

A decir verdad, no me sorprendió, yo sólo le había conocido a Jasper como pareja. Ellos habían estado actuando como si estuvieran casados en el último año o algo así, y ya fue algún tiempo desde que los había conocido a los dos.

Jasper era un espécimen dulce, sensible, que de alguna manera era capaz de controlar las tendencias más alocadas de Alice. Con toda honestidad, no sabía de una pareja menos adecuada, pero de alguna manera al mismo tiempo, totalmente perfecta el uno al otro.

Mientras estaba encantada de que finalmente dieran el gran paso, interiormente sólo deseaba experimentar algún día el mismo amor correspondido y la felicidad que compartían. Suspiré soñadora cuando mi mente se dirigió de nuevo a la única persona que asociaba con ello. Edward ... sólo evocar su nombre me hacía sentir volar.

Después de descubrir la semana pasada los sentimientos más profundos que corrían en mi interior, había pasado gran parte de la semana tratando de obligarme a no pensar en él, a fin de evitar torturarme a mí misma aún más. Hasta cierto punto, creo que lo logré.

Después de todo, con la preparación de la fiesta de compromiso de Alice tenía bastante con que distraerme. La mayor parte de mi tiempo libre lo pasaba con ella, haciendo planes para la fiesta. Ella estuvo de viaje durante todo el fiasco de Edward, por lo que, afortunadamente, nunca mencionó nada. Nunca prestaba atención a los susurros que aun seguían circulando en la oficina, o se daba cuenta que no quería que me preguntaran sobre él. Lo más probable es que ella me conociese lo suficiente como para saber que era algo muy incómodo para discutir y que era tan obviamente doloroso para mí.

A pesar de sus métodos de distracción, mis pensamientos estaban consumidos principalmente por Aquel- que -no -debe – ser-nombrado. Yo estaba sin duda enamorada de él, pero estos sentimientos no correspondidos y fútiles me causaban mucho dolor y angustia. No podía hacer nada más que luchar por hacer frente a mis sentimientos por él.

La verdad era que no podía seguir viviendo de esta manera tan desesperada. Necesitaba por lo menos conseguir algo más de él o conseguir una vida. Era imposible de pensar, pero debía volver a empezar una vida libre de Edward. De hecho, la fiesta de compromiso sería la ocasión perfecta para seguir adelante y retomar el control de mi vida una vez más. Así que, cuando finalmente llegó la noche del viernes, me fui a la fiesta con una nueva resolución.

Sólo por esta noche, no iba a pensar en Edward. Me gustaría divertirme, reír, libremente y disfrutar de cada minuto. Incluso me atrevería a beber hasta olvidarme de él. Aunque en la mañana, debiera hacerle frente a la resaca. Sería una buena cosa para mí de todos modos. Quiero salir, soltarme e pelo y disfrutar por hacerlo. Después de todo, nunca me podré olvidar de Edward si me quedo en casa soñando con él todo el tiempo.

Además, mi resolución, sin duda, calmaría a Rose, ya que se está empezando a preocupar por mi estado.

Cada vez que me preguntaba sobre ello, siempre me sentía demasiado avergonzada como para decirle cual era la verdadera razón de mi patético abatimiento. Traté de convencerla que era solo el estrés del trabajo, pero no se lo tragó ni por un minuto, sin embargo, solo se limitó a sonreír, a sabiendas que mentía, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro con afecto. Otra ventaja añadida es que ella también iría a la fiesta, por lo menos no estaría sola en una habitación llena de parejas o seres queridos de fiesta o de solteros desesperados.

Finalmente llegó el día de fiesta y al llegar con Rose, nos dirigimos directo donde estaban Jasper y Alice. Alice estaba tan hiperactiva como siempre y mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, casi me ahoga en el proceso. Jasper, por otro lado, me ofreció una sonrisa divertida y un abrazo mucho más ligero.

Nos instalamos en una conversación fácil, Rose se dirigió a la barra para traernos algunas bebidas. Cuando regresó, ella deliciosamente nos informó que, en su barrido de todo el bar, había visto el hombre perfecto para ella. Aún no había visto al gran pedazo de hombre en cuestión (sus palabras no la mías, debo añadir), pero especulé que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella se fuera en su búsqueda.

Mientras charlábamos con Jasper y Alice, Rose estaba visiblemente impaciente a la espera de que su señor perfecto hiciera su reaparición. Y como era de esperar desapareció unos cinco minutos más tarde, para ir a buscarlo.

A pesar de que Jasper y Alice fueron educados como para quedarse conmigo por un tiempo, sabía que estaban descuidando a sus otros invitados. Así que, después de unos minutos de quedarse como niñera finalmente les dije que estaría bien por mi cuenta.

Con un poco envidia, mis ojos los siguieron, mientras se dirigían a saludar al último montón de gente que llegaba. Mientras tanto, me fui a la esquina de la barra para tomar un trago muy necesario que me ayudara a olvidar que estaba por mi cuenta. Por desgracia, mi actitud distante efectivamente me dejó indefensa frente a los pocos hombres solos y desesperados que pululaban por la habitación.

Claramente me di cuenta de que no estaba resultando ser la noche perfecta que había planeado que fuera, mientras veía un constante desfile de hombres de mi misma edad que trataban de llamar mi atención durante todo por la noche. Con toda honestidad, algunos no estaban tan mal, eran bastantes agradables, bonitos incluso, pero en última instancia no tenían nada que hacer frente al hombre que estaba tratando de olvidar.

Después de escuchar más proposiciones de las que quisiera recordar me sentía frustrada y molesta con el entorno y en ese momento llamó mi atención lo que solo podría ser descrito como el más espeluznante hombre en la habitación, mi paciencia tocó un mínimo histórico. La mirada paternalista que mantenía su enfoque en mí aseguró que mi paciencia se viniese abajo.

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver otra vez?" -preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mi reacción fue mirarlo con la boca abierta, tanto molesta como disgustada. Al parecer, mi disgusto no fue tan evidente como creía porque hablaba una vez más.

"¿Podría invitarte a tomar algo?" ofreció, enviándome una amplia sonrisa.

"Estoy bien ya conseguí mi propio trago, gracias"- le respondí, esperando que captara la pista y se fuera.

Por desgracia, era persistente o era estúpido, muy probablemente ambas cosas.

"Realmente, está bien, no me importa", ofreció.

Yo estaba ocupada ideando una forma educada de decirle que se fuera a la mierda, cuando una voz demasiado familiar interrumpió.

"Ella dijo que no quiere tomar una copa contigo."

Di un grito ahogado, al no tener duda alguna en cuanto a quién era. Dicho esto, me di vuelta para mirarle con mayor claridad. Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma errática en el momento que lo vi frente a mí.

Viendo a Edward a pocos metros de mí, luciendo casual me hizo olvidar la sordidez de mi lado por completo. Estaba magnífico en pantalones vaqueros y camisa. Edward llevaba un look arrebatadoramente guapo y no podía apartar mis ojos de él.

Impresionada no se acercaba a describir como lucia, me dejo prácticamente boquiabierta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Estaba aquí con alguien? ¿Vino a verme? Toda clase de preguntas se arremolinaron ridículamente en mi cabeza mientras le miraba.

Deje mis locas divagaciones de lado, para concentrarme en el hecho de que Edward estaba realmente aquí pero esto debió dejarme demasiado abrumada como para formar una oración. Probablemente me quede mirándole con la boca abierta durante un minuto o dos antes de que mi racionalidad prevaleciera.

"Wow ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿está acechándome?" Tartamudeé, una vez mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar normalmente de nuevo. Estaba encantada de escuchar su familiar risa.

"Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta", contestó él, enviándome esa sonrisa impresionante que yo tanto amaba.

"Pregunté primero", proclamé, al parecer el alcohol me hace mucho más valiente de lo que normalmente soy.

Lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad de presionarlo más por una respuesta, porque Alice llegó rebotando hacia nosotros. Pensé que iba a venir acribillarme de preguntas sobre la milagrosa aparición de Edward, pero quede completamente desconcertada al ver que ella se fue directa hacia él en su lugar.

"¡Edward, estas aquí!" gritó ella, prácticamente arrojándose a él.

Su respuesta me dejó atónita por igual, ya que la acogió de buen agrado en sus brazos, levantándola con facilidad y girándola en el aire.

De la nada, sentí una sensación molesta en el pecho en el minuto en que sus manos la encontraron. No sabía cómo describir esta extraña sensación, pero sospechaba que era la envidia.

Yo sabía que no tenía necesidad de estar celosa, Alice era mi amiga, mi amiga comprometida. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que su aparente cercanía a Edward me dejó un poco confundida y herida, ya que charlaban alegremente, casi ajenos al hecho de que estaba de pie junto a ellos.

"No puedo creer que lo hicieras ", incluso Alice pareció temporalmente sorprendida.

"Me insultas, Ali. ¿Cómo crees que me perdería la fiesta de compromiso de dos de mis amigos más cercanos?" su voz suave, aterciopelada celebró un toque de diversión.

Al parecer, Alice no se lo creyó tampoco. Ella simplemente chasqueó la lengua frente a su pretensión, antes de regresar a su línea de preguntas, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Hace un tiempo," hizo una pausa por un momento mirándome antes de continuar con una voz suave pero bromista,

"Pero cuando vi escondida a Bella en el bar, no pude resistirme a venir a hablar con ella de nuevo."

"Yo no estaba escondida," negué rotundamente.

Miré a los dos que no lucían convencidos. Muy bien, así que tal vez si me escondía.

Edward , obviamente, estaba tratando de no reírse, fallando miserablemente.

Sin embargo, y con toda honestidad, no creo que jamás me haya sentido tan feliz de ver su descarada sonrisa. Dios, había extrañado su sonrisa. Oh, ¿A quién estoy engañando? había extrañado todo de él. Solo el cuestionamiento de Alice rompió mis reflexiones.

"¿Así que ya se conocen?" preguntó inocentemente.

A juzgar por su sonrisa de gato que se comió el canario, era obvio que ella sabía muy bien que nos habíamos conocido antes.

"Sí, Alice, Bella y yo nos conocimos. De hecho, creo que se podría decir que somos viejos amigos ", dijo, enviándome otra sonrisa cómplice. Me mordí el labio inferior para contener mi propia sonrisa ridículamente ancha.

"¡Por supuesto, que tonta. Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber escuchado algunos rumores sobre eso!" -exclamó.

Mi sonrojo, sin duda se volvió aún más profundo, cuando ella arqueó la ceja a sabiendas.

Edward debió notar mi malestar y se apresuró a cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Jasper y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños. Ali ha sido como una hermana para mí desde que los dos se reunieron. De hecho, creo que puedo tomar el crédito por reunirlos. Si no fuera por mi aliento, no creo que Jasper hubiera reunido el coraje para hablar contigo ", indico con mucho orgullo.

"Me llegó Cullen, y no creas que me he olvidado de él, tampoco. ¡Ya se lo pague!" , declaró, antes de enviar una mirada pensativa en mi dirección.

Yo no entendía de qué se trataba esa mirada, así que rápidamente interrumpí,

"Si son tan buenos amigos, entonces ¿cómo es que nunca supe que se conocían durante el mes pasado?"

"Además del hecho de que Edward es una superestrella internacional con un horario muy ocupado, la razón por lo que dos nunca se han visto antes es porque ¡te negaste a reunirte con él!" anunció Alice dejándome sin habla.

"Ah", dije tontamente, cuando de repente hace clic en que ¡Edward era la cita que tan firmemente Alice había insistido que tuviera!

Parecía una extraña coincidencia que el destino constantemente nos quisiera reunir. Sin duda, tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? O tal vez eso quería creer bajo el efecto del alcohol vigente en mi mente delirante.

No tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar por más tiempo antes de Jasper se acercara a saludarnos. Mientras él y Edward comenzaron a hablar, miré a Alice airadamente.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Acusé, tratando de mantener mi voz.

"Yo recuerdo haber escuchado algunos rumores sobre eso" repetí, imitando su insinuación maliciosa.

"¡Con honestidad, estaba tratando de hacerte un favor!" se defendió.

"¿¡Avergonzándome!" Solté un bufido.

"No, tonta, para que yo pudiera ver la reacción de Edward. ¿Qué tengo que decir?, ¿qué habla por sí mismo? Quiero decir, ¿no viste la ridícula sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro? Es igual a la tuya Bella," dijo alegremente.

Mientras desesperadamente deseaba que fuera cierto, no estaba lo suficientemente delirante como para creerlo.

"Alice", trataba de advertirle pero en ese momento fui interrumpida por la voz tranquila de Jasper,

"¿Todo bien señoras?"

-Bien-dijimos al unísono, levantando los ojos para ver las expresiones de dos niños curiosos.

Ni Edward ni Jasper parecía convencidos de nuestra negativa, pero afortunadamente lo dejaron pasar.

Después de pasar algún tiempo riendo y bromeando entre nosotros, Alice y Jasper discretamente nos dejaron solos.

"Discúlpenos, debemos mezclarnos con los demás invitados", declaró Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tomando la mano de Jasper, prácticamente lo arrastró lejos de nosotros antes de que incluso tuviera tiempo de decir adiós. Dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos, y aunque parezca extraño, no me sentía nerviosa o intimidada en lo más mínimo. Siendo honesta estaba tan feliz de verlo que todas las torpezas que temí que aparecieran desaparecieron. De inmediato, nos echamos a reír y a bromear juntos, como lo habíamos hecho siempre.

Era como si, llegado el momento en que Edward apareció, la noche de repente se animó. Por lo menos, hasta que sus siguientes palabras me dejaran un poco ansiosa.

"Así que tengo una ligera confesión que hacerte", comenzó con aprensión, pasándose la mano por el pelo rebelde que tanto amaba.

"Vamos. Vamos te escucho", alenté aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa por lo nervioso que estaba Edward.

"Yo antes te he mentido", bajo su voz de nivel, con el rostro inexpresivo.

Cuando se detuvo, esperé con impaciencia a que continuara.

"Cuando dije que te vi en el bar fue una pequeña mentira piadosa. En realidad te vi un rato antes, cuando estabas con tu amiga, la rubia", admitió con timidez.

Por supuesto que había visto Rosalie, maldije, luchando para mantener mi expresión impasible.

"¿Es tu compañera de piso?" apretó.

"Sí" respondí desanimada.

"Ella es una modelo, ¿no?" Preguntó vivamente, completamente ajeno a mi malestar.

Yo sólo podía asentir, tratando de no dejar que mi decepción se notara. No podía arriesgarme a volver a hablar por temor a que escuchara la decepción en mi voz. Tuve que recordar que él tenía todo el derecho a estar interesado en alguien tan hermoso como Rose. Ella después de todo, era la clase de mujer que Edward debe perseguir; bella, inteligente y segura. Era una pena que el conocimiento de esto no aminoró mis febriles celos.

Pero a pesar de mi angustia, traté de mantener mi calma. Era doloroso actuar como si no me afectara el hecho de que él me preguntara sobre mi bella amiga. Luego llegó el momento, o más bien la cuestión, que más había temido.

"¿Así que ella es soltera?" Preguntó en voz baja, sin duda, tratando de averiguar sutilmente.

"Sí" respondí desinflada.

"¿En serio?" Arqueó una ceja, claramente no convencido.

"Sí, realmente" respondí, incluso podía oír el desaliento en mi propia voz.

Pero a pesar de mi malestar, Rosalie siempre había sido buena conmigo. Ella era mi mejor amiga y si alguien merecía un tipo increíble como Edward, entonces era ella. Decidí qué era lo correcto, deje mis celos a un lado y puse a mi amiga primer lugar.

"Es una persona encantadora, ella es inteligente, divertida y buena" le ofrecí mientras me lanzaba una mirada perpleja.

"Es material de novia perfecto."

Y aunque la siguiente parte me mató al decirla, lo conseguí de alguna manera.

"Puedo preguntarle si no le importa que te de su número, si quieres", sugerí. Fue tan doloroso como me lo esperaba el ofrecerle ayuda con su vida amorosa.

Rápidamente mi dolor fue reemplazado con curiosidad al ver la expresión sorprendida de Edward.

"¿Por qué querría su número?" Preguntó mirándome como si fuera la propuesta más ridícula del mundo.

"Porque, obviamente, te gusta ella" murmuré, desinflada.

"Espera un minuto, no en serio crees que estoy interesado en tu amiga, ¿verdad?" -preguntó él, arqueando una ceja hasta las nubes.

"¿Acaso no?" Respondí, sin atreverme a tener esperanzas.

"¡Dios, no!" declaró, luciendo ligeramente herido por mi acusación.

Yo estaba desconcertada por decir lo menos. ¿Por qué quería saber acerca de ella, si él no estaba interesado? Al ver la confusión en mi cara, comenzó ha explicarse.

"Emmett está conmigo. Vio a tu amiga el momento en que entró aquí. Quería venir a averiguar si era soltera antes de que su corazón se rompiera. Está muy herido ya", terminó mirándome seriamente.

Aunque me daba muchísima vergüenza, mi espíritu se levantó en un instante.

"Lo siento, asumí " dije con timidez.

"Supusiste mal" respondió, casi loco por un momento, antes de que mi sonrisa torcida favorita apareciera.

-"Claro, ella es bonita, hermosa incluso, pero no es mi tipo " dijo mirándome con la misma expresión ilegible que tan a menudo me dedicaba.

Sólo podía mirar con desconcierto, cuando un repentino pensamiento me golpeó. Si Rose, que sin duda es hermosa, no era su tipo, entonces, ¿quién diablos era?

Como si leyera mi confusión, lentamente se inclinó hacia mí. Sus ojos eran penetrantes mientras me miraba de frente y me susurraba: "Prefiero las morenas".

"Edward", llamo Jasper y de inmediato nos alejamos con timidez.

"En seguida vuelvo. Por favor trata de no meterte en problemas" bromeó, y con una sonrisa final, se fue, me dejó sin palabras y confusa.

Al momento, volvió con dos copas en la mano que acepté agradecida. Estaba eufórica, sin duda, ahora que sabía que él no estaba interesado en Rosalie.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Edward argumentó que terminaría completamente borracho al final, y aunque yo estaba bastante borracha Edward estaba un poco peor, pero aun así estaba allí para ayudarme, colocando su mano tranquilizadora en mi espalda cuando me balanceaba un par de veces. Cada vez que recuperaba el equilibrio, me di cuenta de cómo sus manos se quedaban allí un poco más tiempo de lo necesario. Tal vez fue el alcohol pasando factura, pero juré que sentía la misma química que estaba presente cuando estaba con él.

Ahora que todos los invitados habían llegado, la barra había alcanzado su capacidad máxima y para escapar de la aglomeración y de una atención no deseada que la aparición de Edward estaba seguro de crear, nos fuimos a un lugar retirado, más íntimo de la barra.

Era como si estuviéramos en nuestro propio pequeño mundo, mientras charlábamos libre y abiertamente acerca de todo y nada. Mientras tanto, Edward se mantuvo dándome sus miradas raras.

Resultó ser una gran noche, el único problema se dio en la conversación particularmente difícil que se produjo cuando hablamos de la boda. Cuando yo estúpidamente pregunté si alguna vez planeaba casarse, su respuesta fue muy reservada, casi cautelosa.

"Algún día", dijo vagamente, y desvió la pregunta a mí. "Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Hay planes para caminar por el pasillo en el corto plazo?"

"¡Sí, claro! " Le respondí con una sonrisa. "Si encuentras a alguien tan loco como para casarse conmigo y yo estaré allí", bromeé.

"Bella, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Contigo me casaría mañana", dijo en un tono serio.

"Obviamente, has bebido demasiado Señor; ¡la cerveza se te subió a la cabeza!" Replique ante su adulación.

"¿Alguna vez te ves con claridad?" Exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

A pesar de lo ridículo de sus pretensiones, quería creerle.

La noche voló y me reí más de lo que había hecho en años.

No vi mucho más a los otros sin embargo. Alice y Jasper, obviamente, estaban atendiendo a sus otros invitados, mientras que Rosalie estaba más que feliz de conocer a Emmett. No podía quejarme, porque significaba que pasaría el resto de la noche con Edward.

La única caída fue cuando desapareció para ir al cuarto de baño. Me quedé allí torpemente inquieta cuando una sanguijuela particularmente desagradable y envejecida se acercó. Casi me atraganto con mi bebida cuando él me dio su mejor charla de ligue que tuve que escuchar con la esperanza de Edward volvería pronto.

"Entonces, ¿tengo tu número?" estaba tan enojada por el uso de su muletilla de ligue que le respondí de vuelta.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener el tuyo?" Ofrecí, tratando de pararlo suavemente.

Por desgracia, no lo detuvo y él con entusiasmo me dio su tarjeta.

"Llámame", dijo mientras se alejaba, sonriéndome, pero su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca antes de salir corriendo.

"No deberías hacer eso, ¿sabes?" una voz familiar me susurró al oído.

Se sentía natural inclinarse hacia el brazo que se envolvía alrededor de mi hombro.

"Bueno, usted no debería acercarse sigilosamente a la gente para escuchar por detrás, Ok," Acusé, sin haber entendido realmente lo que significa.

Me di media vuelta para buscar a Edward, parecía de mal humor mientras se frotaba el mentón con dureza con su mano libre.

"Tú puedes pensar que le estás alejando con cuidado, pero sólo le estás dando falsas esperanzas", respondió, moviendo la cabeza.

"¿Quién puede decir que no lo voy a llamar?" Le pregunté, manteniendo mi voz tan baja como pude. De inmediato lamenté burlarme de él cuando levanté la vista para ver su expresión de dolor.

"Oh, lo siento, asumí ", se disculpó mientras quitaba su mano izquierda del hombro. Poniéndole mala cara mientras se alejaba de mí.

Tuve que reprimir una risa ante su adorable rostro y decidí que era hora de sacarlo de su miseria.

"¡Estoy bromeando, Edward!" Le dije mientras le golpeaba el pecho.

"No es divertido", respondió mientras tiraba de mí en su contra una vez más.

Él todavía parecía un poco tenso, así que rápidamente trate de tranquilizarlo.

"¡Como podría estar interesada en cualquiera si tengo al hombre perfecto justo frente de mí!" Declare estúpidamente.

Me maldije, porque lo que estaba destinado a ser tranquilizante, resultó vergonzoso pero la bella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro casi hizo valer la pena el desliz.

"Perfecto, ¿no?" él sonrió, y mis mejillas se sentían como si estuvieran en el fuego.

"Cállate" golpee juguetonamente su pecho de nuevo. Esta vez, él cogió mis manos entre las suyas y los trajo a mi lado, entrelazando los dedos con delicadeza.

"Dijiste que era perfecto", dijo suavemente, mirándome a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

"Estoy borracha, una dice muchas cosas cuando esta borracha" protesté.

"No estamos tan borrachos", declaró con seriedad antes de mirar lejos.

Hacia el final de la noche, salimos de la comodidad de "nuestro" pequeño rincón para pasear en busca de nuestros desaparecidos amigos.

Cuando los encontramos, Emmett y Rosalie se veía felices. No hay duda de que habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche colgando cada uno de sus palabras. Creo que Rosalie no- me -invadas- Hale había conocido a su otra mitad. Ni siquiera pregunté cuando anunciaron que se iban juntos. Rose sabía lo que estaba haciendo y Emmett parecía ser un buen tipo.

Edward me aseguró que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme y que podía confiar Emmett. Y lo hice.

Como los chicos estaban ocupados diciendo adiós, Rose se dirigió a buscar su abrigo. La seguí y tire de ella hacia un lado a la salida.

"Ten cuidado", le advertí, mientras sonreía a sabiendas.

"Tú también" dijo, señalando hacia Edward en el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Rosalie!" Advertí.

"Lo digo en serio Bella. No soy ciega te he visto como lo miraste durante toda la noche", declaró.

"¡Tu no viste tal cosa!" Argumenté, aunque por dentro estaba mortificada. No me había dado cuenta de que había sido tan obvia.

"¿No vio qué?" esa voz perfecta llenando mis oídos era Edward apareciendo a mi lado con bebidas en la mano.

Cuando él me dio una de las bebidas, de buen grado la bebí tratando de adormecer mi vergüenza. Rogué por que no haya escuchado lo que estábamos discutiendo.

"Yak!" Exclamé, cuando el vil sabor golpeó la parte trasera de mi garganta y sentí la mano tranquilizadora de Edward en mi espalda para estabilizarme.

"Epa! no está destinada a beberse de esa forma" sonaba divertido en este momento.

Luché por escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo único en que podía concentrarme era en el hecho de que su mano se aferraba a mi cintura.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Le pregunté, completamente disgustada.

"Bella, es lo que llamamos Tequila", respondió alegremente.

"Pero, ¿dónde demonios está el limón y la sal?" Repliqué.

"Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, te lo hubiera mostrado," respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mesa más cercana a nosotros en el que había una bandeja con dichas cosas.

"¡Podrías haberme advertido antes de casi atragantarme y envenenarme con alcohol!" Acusé.

"Deberías haber esperado averiguar que era, antes de beberlo de una vez", bromeó.

"Bueno, tu debiste..." No pude terminar de decir pues Rosalie interrumpió. Me había olvidado por completo que estaba allí.

"Hola, ¡todavía estoy aquí!" sonaba enojada, pero su sonrisa dejó entrever que estaba más divertida que otra cosa.

"Mientras ustedes dos terminan este asunto le diré buenas noches. Edward, por favor procura que Bella llegue bien", indicó ella, como si ni siquiera estuviera yo allí.

"Le doy mi palabra", replicó Edward, apretándome más contra él.

"Disculpen, ¡todavía estoy aquí!, ¿sabes?" era mi turno de quejarme, pero me cortó abrazándome con fuerza.

Cuando se fueron, nos quedamos una hora más o menos antes de que decidiéramos irnos también. Después de despedirnos de Alice y Jasper, Edward nos encamino para irnos ¿Alguna vez un caballero, me ayudó con mi abrigo? Estaba a punto de hacer mi camino hacia la estación de autobuses cuando se puso delante de mí.

"¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?"

"Me estoy encaminando a el autobús nocturno", le contesté, mientras su rostro se volvia furioso.

"Tu ciertamente no lo harás", declaró.

Le envié una mirada perpleja.

"Esto no está en discusión. ¡No hay una maldita forma en la que te permita ir en el autobús nocturno! ¡Prometí que vería que llegaras de forma segura a casa y lo decía en serio!" Exclamó, al parecer disgustado con la idea de que subiera al autobús.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo." Le aseguré.

"Quiero y no estoy permitiendo un no por respuesta", respondió, sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

Vio como admití la derrota y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y me llevo hacia los taxis estacionados.

A pesar de ser sólo un corto paseo, el viento frío del exterior me golpeó con dureza.

"Nos estas usando la bufanda", observó Edward, interrumpiendo el silencio.

"No la traje", murmuré y cuando miré hacia arriba, me sorprendió observar que parecía decepcionado. No tuve tiempo de ahondar más en su expresión puesto que llegamos a la cabina.

Edward se inclinó para hablar con el conductor y antes de que tuviera tiempo para protestar entregó el dinero y le ordenó esperar hasta que traspasara la puerta de la casa para partir. Traté de protestar, pero fue implacable y finalmente me vi obligada a admitir la derrota. Como era de esperar, abrió la puerta para mí y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, Edward me entregó una tarjeta con un número.

"Llámame si necesitas algo", susurró mientras se inclinaba para besarme en la mejilla.

Yo estaba medio tentada de volver la cabeza unos milímetros para así accidentalmente poder conseguir un buen beso, pero me conformé con un simple adiós en su lugar.

¿Por qué parecía que siempre le estaba diciendo adiós?

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de Rusia, pero por suerte después de unos cuantos analgésicos, me sentí mucho mejor y fui capaz de concentrarme en mi preparación para el trabajo.

Pasar tiempo con Edward me había dejado con un sentimiento de nostalgia, que como resultado dio que buscara la bufanda que me había dado. Localizarla me lo recordó al instante. Sonreí adorablemente, incluso aun olía a él.

Después de luchar con un tumulto de gente logre tomar el tubo (metro) en la hora punta, llegando por fin al trabajo. Cuando me introducía la oficina, los ojos de Jess inmediatamente se fijaron en mí antes de incluso llegar a sentarme.

Me miré a mí misma, esperando encontrar volteada la camisa o algo igualmente humillante, pero no encontré nada. Sólo podía quedarme allí esperando que empezara el interrogatorio.

"¿Desde cuándo puedes comprar ropa de diseñador? ¿Ha tenido un aumento de sueldo y no nos lo has dicho?", Preguntó en tono acusador

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté sin tener la menor idea.

"¿Es un original de Dior?" comentó señalando hacia mi bufanda. De alguna manera logre mantener la mandíbula en su lugar sin que cayera al suelo.

"No, es una falsificación", mentí, sintiendo el calor de mis mejillas arder.

Odiaba mentir, pero realmente no me apetecía explicarle que se trataba de un regalo de Edward.

"¡Wow!" Exclamó Jess, claramente comprando mi farsa. "Es una muy buena. Parece idéntica a la real", declaró, mientras la tocaba. "Y se siente increíble también", comentó.

Después me preguntó en dónde podía encontrar una igual, rápidamente me escapé hasta llegar a mi escritorio y de inmediato comencé a buscar un determinado artículo. Cuando logré encontrarlo comencé a escribir frenéticamente.

**TÚ… TÚ…TÚ!**

(¿¡Cómo es que no puedo insultarlo, incluso en el texto!)

**¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Me mentiste en mi cara. ¡Eres un mentiroso!**

Hiperventilando presioné el botón de enviar antes de que tuviera tiempo para cambiar de opinión. No pasó un minuto antes de que llegara una respuesta.

**He sido más que honesto contigo, Bella**

**E.**

Se supone que debe saber a qué me refiero?

**Uno, me mentiste. Y cito: "guárdalo, es barato de todos modos."**

**En segundo lugar, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?**

**B.**

**Confía en mí, Bella. No tengo el hábito de entregar bufandas a cualquiera. Es de diseño, si a eso es a lo que te refieres.**

**Además, soy mucho menos aficionado a dar mi número. Siéntete privilegiada ;)**

**¡Así que deja de protestar!**

**E.**

Su razonamiento lo comprendí, pero aún estaba disgustada por la extravagancia de su gesto.

**¡Sólo estoy señalando el hecho de que deliberadamente me engañaste!**

**B.**

**Nunca te he engañado. Yo no gasté ni un centavo. Fue un regalo de promoción que parecía mucho para mí.**

**Me alegra saber que finalmente conseguí darle un cierto uso, aunque ...**

**¡Bueno y en ti, luce perfecto!**

**E.**

**Y deja de tratar de manipularme. ¡No va a funcionar!**

**Por lo menos me podrías haber advertido. ¡Tuve que decirle Jess que era una copia!**

**¡Una copia realmente muy buena!**

**X**

¡Mierda! ¿Le acabo de poner un beso al final del mensaje?

**¿Y ella no descubrió que era un original? **

**X**

Mi corazón dio un nervioso tirón cuando vi que me devolvió el beso.

**¡No, no lo sabía! ¡Pero ahora ella lo ama y quiere uno también!**

**B.**

**Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?**

**E.**

No sé por qué tuvo la necesidad de preguntar.

**Por supuesto, me encanta :)**

**Pero eso no viene al caso. ¡Realmente es demasiado!**

**B.**

**¡Ese es el único punto! Quiero darte cosas lindas, así que no me demandes por ello.**

**Ok, he presentado mi último argumento.**

**Así que, ¡este es el final de nuestra primera lucha oficial!**

**E.**

**¡No!**

**B.**

**¿Por qué no?**

**E.**

Sonreí, imaginando la mirada confundida en su rostro mientras le respondía.

**Porque tuvimos nuestra primera lucha oficial la noche pasada, cuando nos íbamos y tú te pusiste Dominante!**

**B.**

**¿Dominante? Solo estaba velando por tu seguridad. Aparte de eso ¿estoy perdonado?**

**E.**

**¡Me engañaste!, pero supongo que te perdono**

**B.**

**Me alegro. No es que reconozca haberte engañado pero espero me perdones la omisión.**

**Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido tu día de todos modos? ¿Cómo esta la resaca?**

**E.**

**Recuerdo tus abrazos cariñoso, pero en respuesta a tu pregunta, no estaba borracha, así que no hay resaca, chico listo. Por lo que recuerdo todo al extremo**

**B.**

No había manera de que le diera la satisfacción de saber que me desperté un poco peor esta mañana.

**¡Sólo estaba tratando de mantenerte en posición vertical!**

**E.**

**¿Estás insinuando que no soy dura?**

**B.**

**¡Deja de ser absurda!**

**E.**

Mi risa llegó a un abrupto fin cuando vi acercarse a Mike y rápidamente comencé a escribir para poder planear mi escape.

**En ese sentido, tengo que ir a esconderme en los baños ...**

**B.**

Yo estaba a mitad de camino a los baños cuando su respuesta llegó. Por supuesto, detuve mi huida.

**Espera, ¿por qué debes recurrir a esconderte en los baños?**

**E.**

**Una palabra... MIKE.**

Escribí rápidamente.

**No diga más. Así que parece que nuestra pantalla no surtió el efecto. ¡Tal vez tendremos que intentar algo un poco más osado la próxima vez!**

¿La próxima vez? Mi corazón dio un tirón nervioso y mi respiración se intensifico. Yo no sabía qué responder, pero no tenía necesidad de preocuparme. Edward me pegaba a él de todos modos.

**¿Es eso un rubor? ¿O me lo estoy imaginando? :)**

**E.**

**¡Chistoso!**

**¡Perfecto!, Como me quedé hablando contigo obstaculizó mi salida.**

**Gracias por tu ayuda, pero tengo que volver al trabajo. ¡Algunos si tenemos un trabajo REAL que hacer!**

**Sé que me has estado tomando el pelo.**

**B.**

**Aun con lo hiriente de tu último comentario, ¡he disfrutado de nuestra conversación! Lo creas o no tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer, así que te voy a decir adiós.**

**Pero ahora que tengo tu número no hay manera de que te libres de mí.**

**Te texteo pronto, señorita Swan.**

**Adiós por ahora**

**X**

**E.**

**Sé lo duro que es tu trabajo. ¡Pasé el día contigo! ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**Tú sabes que solo bromeaba, Edward.**

**Bye x.**

**Sé que lo estabas haciendo.**

**Cuídate.**

**x**

Desde ese día, me comuniqué con Edward con regularidad. Al principio me sentía muy extraña intercambiando textos de amistad con un actor famoso, pero a medida que sus textos se hicieron más frecuentes, me encontré relajada ante nuestras amistosas bromas. Después de un corto tiempo, nuestros textos se hicieron más frecuentes, me gustaba saber de Edward todos los días. Me encontré mirando sus textos a diario y sus bromas. En ocasiones no bromeábamos, simplemente preguntábamos sobre el día de cada uno.

Nuestras conversaciones de texto crecieron de longitud, y recurrimos al correo electrónico. Era decepcionante en cierto sentido, porque nuestros mensajes no eran tan frecuentes, pero al mismo tiempo, la espera lo hacía mejor.

Nuestra comunicación ya no se limitaba a respuestas cortas, abreviadas. Ahora eran más profundas e interesantes. Me sentía más cerca de él a medida que más me contaba las cosas emocionantes que está haciendo.

Desde la reunión con Edward, no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera Edward probablemente no ayudaba mucho que recibiera constantemente correos y mensajes electrónicos. Aunque el último que recibí, me dejó un poco más triste que el resto:

**La semana siguiente, iré a Nueva Zelanda para rodar una película.**

**E.**

Cuando me advirtió de antemano que no iba a poder estar en contacto con tanta frecuencia, mis emociones eran una mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad. No lo podía explicar, pero la perspectiva de no saber de él me dejó desolada.

En verdad, su mensaje tan poco peculiar me llevó a atravesar algunos de los días más difíciles en la oficina y aunque no podía definir qué era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, no quería que se acabara tampoco.

Dicho esto, en su ausencia, todavía recibía algún esporádico texto o correo electrónico durante la semana. Estaba encantada de saber de él, incluso si se trataba solo de un mensaje breve e insignificante que describiera el paisaje del lugar en que estaban rodando.

Lo que en realidad dijera no era pertinente, todo lo que importaba era que en realidad se tomó el tiempo para ponerse en contacto conmigo.

No podría explicar la extraña sensación que tengo en mi pecho cuando leo algún mensaje simple de él. Estoy seguro que la gente en el trabajo, pensó que parecía una loca psicópata caminando con una ridículamente amplia sonrisa en mi cara, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía la mejor sensación del mundo cuando me enteraba de él, porque en mi mente se ponía de manifiesto que por una fracción de segundo yo había pasado por su cabeza. Parecía una locura, pero no quería que me olvidara, por suerte y por lo visto, no lo había hecho.

Lamentablemente mi ciego optimismo tuvo un duro golpe en el almuerzo con Ángela y Alice, una semana después de que Edward se había ido.

"Oh, mira lo que tenemos aquí," dijo Alice con excitación mientras miraba de abajo el papel que sostenía.

Estaba intrigada de por que de su amplia sonrisa cuando de pronto se convirtió en una mueca, mientras se concentraba en el periódico.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunte.

Alice miraba a todas partes menos a mí, pero no importaba de todos modos, todavía podía ver su expresión un tanto nerviosa.

"¿Qué es, Alice?" Lo intenté de nuevo, mi voz sonó más urgente.

Cuando por fin cedió y me miro su expresión culpable me preocupé de inmediato, incluso sentí temor. Ya que ella no me dejaba ver de que se trataba el misterio, trate de capturar el diario, pero lamentablemente fue demasiado rápida y lo mantuvo lejos de mi alcance.

"Alice", gemí irritada.

"Es probable que solo sea otro rumor de tabloide de todas maneras," Desestimó, pero su tono simpático me hizo sentir aún más ansiosa.

"Sólo dime, ya" le espeté, tratando desesperadamente de controlar mi irritación.

Cuando Alice suspiró, sabía que estaba derrotada y levantó el periódico para leer en voz alta, al final de la primera frase yo ya quería que ella no se hubiera molestado.

_**Tenemos noticias en exclusiva mundial que estamos seguro romperán millones de corazones en todo el mundo.**_

_**Estén preparadas, han sido advertidas.**_

_**Lamentamos comunicarles la noticia, Señoras, pero parece que el rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen está fuera del mercado.**_

_**Fuentes cercanas al actor dicen que es pronto, pero está herido de un nuevo amor.**_

_**La especulación abunda sobre la identidad de la misteriosa dama, pero cuando se le preguntó, las fuentes se negaron a dar cualquier información al respecto.**_

_**Una fuente cercana al actor, se negó a dar el nombre de la dama en cuestión, pero admitió que él está de cabeza por la afortunada chica!**_

_**Cuando se le preguntó si cree que durará, nuestra fuente reveló que sin duda era el verdadero amor.**_

_**"Lo siento chicas, no hay manera fácil de decir esto, pero su corazón está tomado. Él está absolutamente enamorado".**_

_**El hombre del momento es tan misterioso como siempre, y se niega a ser consultado en esta materia.**_

_**Sólo el tiempo dirá si esto es sólo una aventura pasajera o es el verdadero amor para el guapo actor.**_

_**Mientras tanto, las mantendremos informadas a medida que sepamos más!**_

En los pocos momentos que Alice tuvo para leer el artículo, una nueva ola de realidad me golpeó. Tu te dices a ti misma que puedes controlarlo todo, desde tu dieta a tus finanzas, pero hay una cosa que no puedes controlar - Tus sentimientos.

Durante las últimas semanas, estúpidamente me engañe pensando que podría controlar los sentimientos que había desarrollado por Edward, pero inevitablemente llega un momento en que se debe enfrentar la verdad. En mi caso, la verdad era en su mayoría abrumadora. Era completamente irracional. Es completamente irracional, pero la realidad es que estoy enamorada de un hombre que está fuera de mi alcance, completamente fuera de mi universo y no importa cuántas veces me lo diga, aún no puedo dejarle ir.

No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo, No quiero a nadie más…

…...

Díganme que nos son tiernas sus discusiones?

Y como bien dijo Sharon este fic es un buen desintoxicante ante tanto cabrón rico rondando Fan Ficc por esto tiempos, no es que me esté quejando jaja las que me conocen saben a qué me refiero jeje

Un saludo apretado a mis niñas que siguen este Fic:

**JadeCullenMasen, Cullen Vigo, Lynn ( sorry hacerte trasnochar jiji), Laura Castiblanco, Fran Cullen Masen, Milhoja, Cathaysa, amys Cullen (hee somos amigas del face ahora!), Mabel, mariclau, naddia-of-pattz, shandra, NccM, Paolastef (que alegría tenerte por aquí!), xXArleenXx, PatriciaaJayme17, Shandra1,Kell Masen, marzze, ROXXI88, Ruby Bomb, , .Swan, Fran Cullen Masen, yasmin-cullen**

A las chicas que no les alcance a responder por interno les respondo por aquí:

**Tutzy Cullen**: me encanto tu forma de escribir en el RR es genial espero leerte más seguido por aquí.

**Alex: **Obvio que continua y me alegra te guste este tipo de Fic!

**Maki Salvatore: **Seguro quedaste con los ojos secos si lo leíste de un tiron jeje. Que rico te gustara y te quedaras.

**Sophia Anna Keller**: Es por esto que me gusto este fic muestra otro tipo de Edward del cual me enamore! Y claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, linda!

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos! y a las lectoras anónimas espero se animen a dejar rr para asi conocerlas.

Si gustan búsquenme en FB por Aspasie Mc espero leerlas pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este dulce Fic.**

**Les mando un Muack especial para el grupete de FB las "LPADU" Les mando un Eddy a la creme con mucho amorsh!**

**Gracias Rosiiii sin ti no se podría subir esta cosa!**

…**..**

**Nada es mío todo es de S. Meyer y de jemster 23. Yo solo traduzco.**

**El fic en Ingles es "Dreaming of you."**

…**..**

**Soñando Contigo**

**Resumen: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.**

**En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?**

…

**Capítulo 6**

Edward se había ido por más de un mes y aunque estaba muy lejos, todavía sentía que estaba cerca. Entre los correos electrónicos, textos y las ocasionales llamadas telefónicas, nuestra amistad se volvía cada vez más sólida, cimentada en el día a día y no era como si pudiera escapar de él de todos modos. En todas partes, había una conexión con él o algo que me lo recordaba, así como en la prensa, especialmente con la actual especulación sobre su nuevo potencial interés amoroso.

Es sorprendente cómo a menudo, incluso una broma, una canción o la simple memoria me hacían pensar en él. Hoy ha sido uno de esos días en que todo lo que hago me hace pensar en él. Odiaba los días como hoy, porque me recuerdan lo mucho que lo deseo y que nunca lo podré tener.

A pesar de que, sin duda, era feliz con la amistad en ciernes que se había establecido, no podía reprimir el deseo de ser más que una amiga para él. Sin embargo y siendo realistas, sabía que tenía que conformarme con solo amistad.

Mientras que Edward estaba ocupado filmando, se veía claramente que él también estaba luchando a su manera, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Era obvio por sus mensajes de correo electrónico que extrañaba a su familia y amigos profundamente.

En ocasiones, cuando había tenido un día particularmente difícil por ser acosado por los paparazzi, descargaba su frustración en nuestra correspondencia. Rara vez le había oído hablar molesto, pero la intromisión de los medios sin duda parece que agitaba sus plumas. Después de haber visto un poco de su agitada vida siendo el centro de atención, ciertamente no le envidiaba.

Aun estando al otro lado del mundo, seguía la especulación sobre su vida amorosa. Las revistas aquí se llenaron de rumores sobre su nueva novia potencial. Esto sólo me hizo sentir aun más abatida, así que después de un tiempo, comencé a evitar la lectura por completo.

Mientras le echaba de menos profundamente, sinceramente, podría decir que una pequeña parte de mí estaba sorprendida por lo bien que me estaba enfrentando a esto.

Incluso Rosalie había dejado de excavar en busca de información sobre mi nueva actitud optimista. Ayudó mucho a que los asuntos entre ella y Emmett se estaban tornando serios en el poco tiempo en que habían estado juntos. Ella volaría a Nueva Zelanda para verlo en un par de semanas. Estaba muy emocionada por ella y que su relación fuera tan bien, pero también estaba totalmente celosa de que ella pudiera viajar a Nueva Zelanda y yo no. En los últimos días antes de su viaje estaba tan ocupada dando vueltas, tratando de acomodar su horario de trabajo antes de salir que apenas la vi.

Afortunadamente, Alice se había calmado un poco desde la fiesta y estaba muy ocupada planeando la boda de sus sueños tan desesperadamente que le quedaba poco tiempo para tratar de inmiscuirse en mi vida amorosa. A pesar de que la boda está muy lejos, ella no quería correr riesgos y estaba tratando con una gran cantidad de temas relacionados con la celebración. Aún así no se detuvo en su astuta investigación lanzando comentarios por aquí y allá.

"Entonces, ¿has oído hablar de Edward hoy?" Preguntó casualmente.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Casi no podía negarlo con mi cara casi vacía. Fue a través de la persistencia de Alice sin embargo, que oí un rumor bastante interesante de que Edward iba a asistir al evento de caridad de los Volturi que tendría lugar la próxima semana. Todavía me sorprende cómo nuestros caminos siempre tienen la costumbre de cruzarse a través del trabajo.

Con el drama de los últimos meses, me había olvidado por completo del evento de caridad que se acercaba rápidamente. De hecho tenía un poco de temor del hecho de pasar una noche rodeada de la gente más importante de la industria, todos intentando de hablar de negocios, Mike estaría allí también. Sin embargo, todo fuera por ayudar a una buena causa, así que no podía discutir.

Además, si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Edward hciera su aparición, entonces tal vez no sería tan malo. Siendo tan curiosa como soy, la siguiente vez que hablamos le pregunté si iba a ir a los premios, y aunque no lo negó, simple y llanamente no me dijo nada. Creo que en secreto le gustaba mantenerme adivinando.

**Un pajarito me ha dicho ¿Que puede que asistas al evento de caridad Volturi? X**

**B.**

**¿Con eso, supongo que quieres decir Alice? X**

**E.**

**¿Y si es así? ¡Estás evitando la cuestión! ¿Vas a estar allí o no? Xx**

**B.**

**Tendrás que esperar y ver. Xx**

**E.**

**Estás disfrutando de esto. ¡No creas que no sé qué te traes! Xx**

**B.**

**Nunca dije que no lo estuviera ;) xx**

**E.**

**¡Tú me enfureces a veces!**

**Estás mal, Cullen**

**Xx**

**B.**

**¡Tú me amas Swan! Xx**

**E.**

Si sólo él supiera la verdad…

A medida que la cuenta regresiva progresaba para los premios, traté de poner la posible aparición de Edward en la parte posterior de mi mente. No tenía una respuesta definitiva de cualquier modo, así que no había punto de seguir con mis esperanzas. A medida que se iniciaron los preparativos, de alguna manera terminé dejando que Alice me hiciera un cambio de imagen.

"No sé quién va a estar ahí", declaró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Como era de esperar, me derrumbé al instante. Probablemente fue lo mejor de todos modos, casi estaba preparada para lo que prometía ser un evento muy prestigioso. Por otra parte, si hubiera la más mínima oportunidad de que Edward estuviera allí entonces ¡yo quería lucir de lo mejor!

En el momento en que ella había terminado con mi transformación, me sentí sorprendentemente bien y con confianza. Me encantó el hermoso vestido que había elegido para mí y fui extra indulgente ya que me obligo a usar unas trampas mortales llamadas tacones. Tenía el pelo ligeramente rizado y mi maquillaje estaba impecable. Alice era una hacedora de milagros, en realidad me sentía bastante bonita.

Dicho esto sin embargo, cuando llegué a la exclusiva locación, mi confianza se fue en picado. No sólo estaba sola, si no que estaba rodeada de algunas de las personas más inmaculadamente vestidas que había visto nunca. Estaba segura de que incluso habían algunas celebridades aquí, Lo que sólo me hizo sentir aún más fuera de lugar.

Afortunadamente, Alice había conseguido una invitación también, pero, por supuesto, ella insistió en la moda de llegar elegantemente tarde. Dicho esto, nunca me había sentido mas aliviada, como cuando la vi haciendo su camino hacia mí, unos minutos más tarde.

"No es por qué yo lo diga pero hice un trabajo increíble, te ves genial, Bella", declaró triunfante.

"Gracias Alice" Respondí, abrazándola.

Cuando me dejó ir, mi respuesta inmediata fue ver si Edward estaba aquí. Miré a mi alrededor con ansiedad buscándole, pero me decepcioné seriamente al ver que no había ni rastro de él en absoluto. No sé por qué mantenía mis esperanzas de todos modos, nunca confirmó que iba a estar aquí.

Sobre la base de insinuaciones de Alice y mis propias ilusiones, estúpidamente me había convencido de que iba a estar aquí. Suspiré ante la decepción y me preparé para la noche opaca que se presentaba ante mí.

Claro que Alice estaba allí, pero no podía quedarme con ella toda la noche. Las dos teníamos trabajo que hacer, así que después de un rápido trago, de mala gana nos empezamos a mezclar con nuestros homólogos de los diferentes periódicos.

Mientras que Alice tuvo la suerte de llegar a mezclarse con los periodistas de moda y demás invitados famosos, yo me quedé con mis compañeros de profesión.

No me malinterpreten, me encantaba mi trabajo, pero a veces hablar de lo mismo todo el día y la noche es particularmente difícil. Especialmente en momentos como este cuando termino atrapada hablando con un aburrido chico todo el rato. A medida que él hablaba con entusiasmo acerca de algo en lo que no tenía el menor interés, apreté los dientes y traté de no quedarme dormida durante la siguiente media hora.

La única gracia salvadora fue el hecho de que Alice me mantuvo entretenida haciendo muecas a la espalda del chico, lo que hacía particularmente difícil mantener una cara seria, mientras escuchaba al tipo que hablaba de lo mismo todo el rato. Al mismo tiempo trataba de evitar hacer contacto visual con Mike que estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

La siguiente discusión que tuve, fue con una crítico que trabajaba para The Independent, esto fue un poco mejor, Alison, era bastante agradable, y sin duda con más experiencia en el campo que yo. Su experiencia y conocimientos sin duda me dejaron un poco insegura y me sentí inferior en comparación. Dejando nuestras diferencias a un lado, las cosas parecían estar yendo bien a medida que me sumergía en la mente de un experto. Alison estaba discutiendo sobre los puntos más finos de los últimos best-seller, cuando su crítica llegó a un abrupto fin. Cambié torpemente de pie mientras permanecía con su boca abierta mirándome, como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

"¿Es Edward Cullen saludándote?" preguntó en tono sorprendido.

Lentamente me volví para seguir su mirada y allí estaba él, tan impresionante como siempre. Parecía demasiado bueno para describirlo en palabras en su traje clásico. Si Edward Cullen podría quitar el aliento en un estilo informal, sin esfuerzo, lo lograba estando de lazo negro. Su cabello estaba tan loco como siempre, aunque algo más moderado de lo habitual.

Obviamente, no estaba sola en mi admiración, ya que todos los ojos parecían estar sobre él. Sin embargo y sorprendentemente, no se veía incómodo en todo caso, parecía tranquilo y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su interés cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Sostuvo mi mirada y fue como si hubiera una fuerza magnética que me impidiera mirar hacia otro lado. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que me quedé allí boquiabierta ante su belleza. Cuando finalmente recuperé la cordura, le ofrecí una sonrisa tímida, y cuando estaba seguro de que tenía mi atención, me hizo un gesto hacia la barra. Me dí cuenta de su solicitud con una inclinación de cabeza y para gran sorpresa de la señora a mi lado, me excusé de nuestra conversación y de inmediato me dirigí hacia él.

Llegue tropezando de la manera más descortés a la barra, en cambio Edward parecía no tener problema alguno con la suavidad de sus maniobras para abrirse paso entre la multitud. Cuando llegué estaba mortificada y mi desgracia golpeó una vez más tropezándome delante de él. Esperaba caer de bruces, pero unos fuertes brazos de repente estaban rodeando mi cintura y tirando de mí en posición vertical.

Y como siempre me sonroje y murmure un humillante "gracias" antes de mirarlo correctamente.

"Bella".

Su voz era tan fascinante como recordaba, al borde de la hipnosis.

"Edward", respondí en voz baja. Sin lugar a dudas tenía un ligero timbre nervioso en mi voz.

"Te ves hermosa", dijo simplemente.

Sí, seguro que si, pensé con escepticismo. Sus elogios no calmaron mis nervios, en todo caso las mariposas en mi pecho y el ardor de mis mejillas se intensificaron aún más.

"Te ves bien". Le respondí y mentalmente me di de patadas ante la insuficiencia de mis comentarios.

Estaba sin duda, de un color rojo brillante, y la sonrisa torcida que se había formado en su perfecto rostro demostraba que él lo había notado demasiado.

"De hecho, Bella. Siempre te ves realmente impresionante. Alice estaba en lo cierto, de que te veías asombrosa," dijo mientras me miraba arriba a abajo.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes e intensos cuando terminó su evaluación y levantó la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada de nuevo. Con el fin de romper el control que tenía sobre mí, rápidamente empecé a hablar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que odiabas estas cosas y lo evitabas como la plaga", le dije con una ceja levantada.

"Normalmente lo hago, pero cuando escuché el rumor de que cierta joven estaría aquí no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla de nuevo," dijo suavemente, con los ojos una vez más centrados en los míos. ¿Siempre eran tan penetrantes y brillantes?

"Encantador", le contesté, mientras le golpeaba ligeramente el brazo.

Él sonrió, con una sonrisa cada vez más pronunciada.

"Oye, yo digo lo que veo, pero debo confesar que, aparte de la apelación de mi asistencia, sería un hijo bastante horrible si no mostrara mi apoyo a mi padre y traerle un poco de publicidad para la causa, "explicó.

"La organización de caridad de tu padre es la que recibe todas las ganancias del evento, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, recordando vagamente la especulación de Alice del por qué Edward podría estar aquí.

"Sí, Te presentaré a él y a mi madre más tarde si lo deseas", ofreció.

"Me gustaría mucho", le contesté incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de mi cara ante la perspectiva de conocer a su familia.

Al estar juntos parecía que nuestra amistad me hacía actuar normalmente alrededor de Edward. Era como si no tuviera que pensar en tratar de ser cool, divertida, lista o incluso más. Se sentía natural, normal incluso, mientras charlábamos acerca de su vuelo de regreso a Nueva Zelanda y otras cosas triviales.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos en nuestra conversación, algo pareció captar su mirada detrás de mí. Estaba un poco confundida cuando le vi haciendo unos gestos a alguien detrás de mí.

Un momento después, habló con vacilación: "Mira. Lo siento, Bella, pero tengo que hablar con algunos de los patrocinadores del evento por un momento. Vuelvo más tarde, sin embargo."

Asentí, y él dio un paso hacia mí.

"Pero después de eso, te prometo que sólo seremos tu y yo", declaró con sinceridad mientras se inclinaba para besar mi mejilla.

"Claro, supongo que deberías estar mezclándote un poco" le respondí y le ofrecí una sonrisa de aceptación.

Mientras que Edward se fue a circular con las grandes cabezas. Alice apareció de la nada, trayendo una expresión alegre como ella y su personalidad optimista y empezó con sus preguntas de sondeo.

"¿Era Edward con el que te vi ahora mismo?" preguntó ella metiéndose con mis costillas.

Gemí ante su discreta alusión.

"Tú sabes que si. ¿Y qué?"

"Nada, sólo preguntaba," declaró ella maliciosa y me envió otra sonrisa a sabiendas de que me había pillado. Yo le di otra entre avergonzada y divertida.

Edward estaba ocupado buscando la negociación y luciendo magnifico, así que me aferré al lado de Alice y le miré con aprensión mientras estaba inundado de numerosas niñas esperanzadas. Debo admitir que yo también era una de ellas, pero cuando una de las niñas se acercó demasiado para su comodidad y quiso tocarlo con un comportamiento abiertamente coqueto, me alegré de que por suerte Edward pareciera desinteresado y aunque les sonrió amablemente, rápidamente pasó al siguiente grupo de patrocinadores.

Él no estaba solo en su recurso de casación, como Alice y yo descubrimos pronto. Los chicos se acercaban al azar y unos cuantos nos ofrecían traernos bebidas, pero decliné cortésmente la primeras, porque, honestamente, no podían competir con la superioridad evidente de Edward. Cuando Alice aceptó la petición de un persistente hombre para que le comprara una bebida, y que se quedara con él y su amigo. Afortunadamente, el primero de los dos estaba interesado en Alice, y mientras ella era como de costumbre amable y conversadora en sí, dejó claro desde el principio que estaba fuera del mercado. Eso me dejó pegada hablando con el otro, uno que claramente no se sentía atraído por mí en lo más mínimo.

Dicho esto, me sorprendió observar la mirada astuta y al parecer irritable que Edward siguió enviándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. No es que me importara, pero sentía que me estaba vigilando.

Frotándose la mandíbula con dureza, sus ojos parecían más estrechos hacia el tipo que estaba hablándome y si yo no supiera lo que pasaba yo pensaría que él estaba celoso. Tuve que reprimir una risa ante su actitud. Si es posible, se veía aún más increíblemente sexy cuando estaba meditando. No es que tuviera algo de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto.

Aunque el tipo con el que estaba hablando era amable y divertido, increíblemente, era obvio que él no estaba interesado en mí en lo más mínimo. Edward era definitivamente más su tipo que yo, si usted coge mi derivación.

La postura de Edward pareció relajarse sin embargo, cuando otros jóvenes se reunieron ha hablar con el grupo, además de nosotros.

"Hay que ir por él, Bella," la voz de Alice se filtró a mí. Siguiendo su mirada, vi que se centraba en Edward.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando" negué, alegando ignorancia.

"Veo la forma en que lo miras" anunció y mi paciencia se rompió.

"Todo el mundo lo mira de esa manera. ¡Él es Edward Cullen maldita sea . Por el amor de Dios!" Le respondí, exasperada.

"No todo el mundo tiene la misma mirada de vuelta", dijo igualmente irritada.

"Alice por favor, deja de ser ridícula. Estas delirando", admití.

"Bella, me conoces bastante bien como para saber que no digo ni una mierda", ofreció.

"¿Qué hay con lo del artículo del periódico? Lo has visto con tus propios ojos, Alice. Él está interesado en alguien más", murmuré tristemente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho como un niño enfurruñado.

Por supuesto, Alice no iba a permitir que mi ceño siguiera fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Desde cuándo tú crees en la basura sensacionalista? Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. ¿A quién prefieres creer, alguien que tu conoces y se llevan perfectamente o alguien que tu ni siquiera sabes quién es y sólo lo hace para vender más periódicos? "argumentó.

Ella tenía razón, había estado demasiado descorazonada en lo que había oído hablar de Edward que realmente no pensé.

"Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan inteligente?" Bromeé alegremente.

"Ey, yo siempre he sido inteligente. ¡Eres demasiado soñadora como para ver lo que está bien delante de ti! ¿Quién dice que no eres tú a la que el artículo se refería?" Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ahora sólo estás haciendo el ridículo", le contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero ella permaneció inmóvil.

"Sólo piensa en ello. El plazo se ajusta", razonó, pero no estaba convencida.

"Incluso si esta chica misteriosa existiese, definitivamente no soy yo. Y el tiempo es sólo una coincidencia. ¡Sshhhiii, que ya viene!" Silbé cuando vi a Edward caminando de vuelta a nosotras. Afortunadamente, fue interceptado por varios fans, así que tuve tiempo para calmarme antes de que finalmente llegara a nosotras.

Después de saludar a Edward, Alice rápidamente desapareció, alegando que había otras personas con las que se tenía que encontrar. Dudaba que fuera verdad, pero no podía quejarme porque nos dejara solos.

"Pensé que seguirías hablando dulcemente durante la siguiente hora " bromeé.

"Ya conversé con todos. Ahora es oficialmente nuestro tiempo", declaró con orgullo, y con ojos chispeantes. Se sentía tan natural que su mano bajara para enlazarse con la mía.

"Me gustaría haber venido antes, pero las cosas parecían acogedoras entre tú y ese chico. No quería interrumpir nada" agregó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero su mirada nerviosa me alertó sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Me reí tanto de sus celos y de su adorable expresión.

"¿De qué te ríes?" sonaba irritado.

"De ti tonto estúpido. ¡Confía en mí, eres más su tipo que yo!" Anuncié, tratando de contener mi risa.

"¡Oh!" respondió, antes de echarse a reír conmigo.

Sólo cuando los dos estuvimos bajo control miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con que todos nos miraban. Me había olvidado lo que era estar con Edward. Todas las chicas me estaban disparando dagas o se estaban desmayando por él, mientras que la mayoría de los hombres de la habitación eran tan malos, visiblemente celosos de su atractivo para el sexo opuesto. Mirando hacia Edward, él lucia su calma de siempre.

"'Recuérdamelo otra vez ¿cómo haces frente a esto?" Le pregunté.

Cuando él me envió una mirada perpleja, continué. "Todas las mujeres en la habitación quieren dormir contigo y todos los chicos quieren ir sobre ti".

Él parecía divertido, pero extrañamente decepcionado por mi declaración.

"¿Quién dice que están buscándome a mí?" preguntó en un tono serio.

Me reí por lo bajo ante la sugerencia.

"Oh, por favor, es tan obvio que es a TI a quien están mirando" le respondí mientras Edward sacudía la cabeza vigorosamente.

"¿Cómo es que tú no puedes ver lo que es tan obvio? ¿Cómo estás tan ajena a los deseos de quienes te rodean? ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender que los chicos te están mirando?" Su voz se había elevado considerablemente al momento de llegar al final de su declaración.

Me quedé allí, inmóvil, antes de que su expresión se suavizara y se hiciera más reflexivo.

"A lo mejor tienes razón en un sentido, sin embargo," admitió, pensativo. "Los chicos de aquí tienen envidia de mí por una cosa, el hecho de que estoy hablando contigo."

Estaba bastante segura de que era una sombra permanente de color rojo cuando me interrumpió.

"¿Ahora, podemos cambiar de tema? Mi paciencia se está agotando ya con los chicos", dijo de forma evidente de vuelta, antes de añadir con una sonrisa "y tus mejillas parecen estar a punto de prender fuego".

"¡No hay necesidad de que te burles de mí!" Le puse mala cara.

"Lo siento", declaró, colocando un ligero beso en la frente.

Me quedé casi pegada al lado de Edward durante la siguiente hora. Incluso cuando otros invitados se le acercaban a hacerle preguntas, me quedé apoyada a él y por suerte, parecía decidido a mantenerse apoderado de mí. Con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, no tenía otra opción que permanecer junto a él. Además, considere natural el apoyarme en él mientras su brazo me sostenía en su lugar.

Era entrañable la forma en que luchó por lograr una mejor financiación para los hospitales locales. Fue desinteresado y devoto mientras daba vueltas asegurándose la donación para el hospital. Yo sobre todo estaba en silencio a su lado, con respeto ante su generosidad. Era como si fuera descubriendo más y más cosas que me encantaban de él.

Su naturaleza caritativa y noble no pasó desapercibida entre los otros invitados y su devoción a la causa, sin duda, le ganó más admiradoras, muchas de los cuales parecían tan enamoradas como yo.

Era extraño porque me imaginaba que mi farsa sería mucho más difícil de mantener. En realidad me sorprendí ante lo bien que lo estaba enfrentando, pero eso era lo terrible de mi descubrimiento. Con Edward, junto a mí, era mucho más capaz de manejar la atención de lo que jamás imaginé que podría llegar a ser. De alguna manera, me convertía en una persona completamente diferente cuando estaba con él. No en una loca, con personalidad múltiple, no de manera extraña, sino más bien con confianza en mí misma, más fuerte, una versión más cómoda de mí misma. Era como si fuera el único en la fiesta que realmente podía verme. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él.

Sin embargo, en momentos como estos, cuando nos sentíamos tan cómodos el uno con el otro, es que me preguntaba lo que realmente pensaba de mí, si es que lo hacía de todos modos. ¿Era solo una amiga o algo más? Entre sus miradas y gestos divertidos, aquí y allá, estaba constantemente cuestionando sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Dudaba que significara algo para él, pero las cosas más simples, como la forma en que su mano siempre caía en las mías o descansaban suavemente sobre mi espalda, me hacía sentir especial y digna.

"Así que Rosalie y Emmett, ¿eh?" el hombre de voz suave en cuestión interrumpió mi contemplación.

"Ya lo sé. Parecen que van en serio ", respondí con la verdad.

"Sí, creo que por fin conoció a su media naranja" dijo él, riendo.

Un momento después, me reía con él a medida que nos contábamos chismes acerca de cómo de enamorados estaban nuestros amigos.

De pronto, su risa se detuvo y tensó su postura y miró algo detrás de mí.

"Ah, la pareja encantadora," una voz familiarmente irritante murmuró a mi lado. Me volví con la decepción de encontrar al tipo de la sesión de fotos de hace unas semanas de pie junto a mí.

Sentí la mano de Edward en la mía de manera tranquilizadora, mientras que el hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía recordar me miraba con admiración. Creo que Edward debió notarlo también, a juzgar por la forma en que su apretón se hizo más fuerte en torno a mi mano.

"Bueno, debo decir que te ves espectacular, Bella. Edward has elegido bien", dijo James, apoyándose en un poco hacia mí.

"Err, gracias… "haciendo una pausa, deliberada ante su nombre.

"James," dijo Edward, ante mi falta de memoria, obviamente, le agradó muchísimo, a juzgar por el tono divertido de su voz.

"Gracias James," repetí tratando de ser amable, pero la sonrisa solapada que me estaba enviando me hizo arrepentirme, incluso de ser agradable con él.

"¿Qué quieres, James? La voz de Edward sonaba irritada.

"Estoy aquí haciendo una reseña para una revista", respondió James, señalando la cámara alrededor de su cuello. "¿Te importaría si tomo tus imágenes para la función?"

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de responder antes de que Edward me pegara a él.

"¡No!" -exclamó, y de repente sin ninguna advertencia se lanzó hacia delante, tirando de mí detrás de él, prácticamente escudándome con su cuerpo. "No hay fotos."

Mi estómago se hundió ante la ira en su voz. Obviamente, era lo suficientemente buena para pasar el tiempo con él y lo mantenía entretenido durante toda la noche, pero claramente no era lo suficientemente buena para salir en una foto con él.

Me sentí un poco llorosa ante la idea de que estaba demasiado avergonzado por verse conmigo. A pesar de que inicialmente estaba molesta por esto, una combinación de furia y rabia se impuso.

Estuviera o no a su altura, yo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. Fui siempre yo misma ante él y pensaba que eso era lo que gustaba de mí. Obviamente, estaba equivocada acerca de eso también

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con caer después de que me golpeara esa conclusión , pero no le daría la humillación añadida de verme molesta, así que deje caer la mano como si me hubiera escaldado y pase junto a él sin decir una palabra. A medida que me alejaba de Edward podía oír su voz frenética detrás de mí.

"Bella espera ", declaró él, sonando casi con pánico, pero yo no podía parar.

Estaba demasiado enojada como para detenerme a hablar con él, y correr el riesgo de decirle exactamente lo delincuente que pensaba que era. Tenía que calmarme antes de hablar con él, pero lamentablemente no me estaba haciendo ningún favor al continuar a siguiéndome. Él me alcanzó antes de llegar a la salida y me dio la vuelta para enfrentarle, no deje que su expresión detuviera mi furia.

"No digas nada Edward, no hay nada que puedas decir ahora mismo", le escupí con veneno en mi voz.

"Bella, déjame explicarte", el que lo intentara sólo me irritó aún más.

"Creo que ya has dicho más que suficiente, ¿no?" Le espeté, pero no pareció disuadido por mi enojo.

"Bella, no estoy seguro de lo que he dicho o hecho para que estés tan enojada, pero si me lo pudieras explicar, entonces tal vez podríamos solucionarlo", dijo suavemente, llegando a tocar mi hombro.

Esa fue la gota final y le espeté.

"¡Explicar! ¿Quieres que te explique por qué estoy enfadada?, ¿por qué crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?" Grité, ni siquiera tratando de contener mi ira.

Su rostro se endureció antes de hablar, "¿Es eso lo que honestamente crees? ¿Piensas que creo que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí?"

"¡Obviamente!" Escupí tirando las manos al aire. "¡Estás demasiado avergonzado de tener incluso una foto conmigo!"

Edward parecía que le hubiera abofeteado, se quedó mirándome antes de que su expresión se volviera áspera.

"Deja de ser tan absolutamente ridícula" dijo, ni siquiera intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control.

No dijo nada más, pero me encontré esperando tranquila, fascinada por el hecho de que él llevara las manos hacia arriba, corriendo a través de su pelo, en lo que parecía ser mas o menos un intento por calmarse.

A pesar de que todavía estaba, obviamente, tenso, su rostro visiblemente se suavizó cuando me miró. Sus ojos tenían tantas emociones, algunas de las cuales reconocí como el dolor, el dolor y la ira, pero otros no pude descifrarlos.

"Tú no sabes nada", susurró, en voz tan baja que apenas pudo escucharlo. "Sólo estoy tratando de protegerte Bella. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que una imagen como esa podría significar para ti? ¿Tu?" Me miro con dolor, lo que me confundió. Como si leyera mi confusión, se apresuró a continuar.

"Seguro que recuerdas lo que dije antes sobre la locura que esta vida trae consigo Lo siento si te molesta u ofende , pero no voy a claudicar en eso, Bella. Así creas que puedas lidiar con ello o no" dijo con tristeza.

Su declaración fue tan sincera que me dejó atónita, sólo me estaba pqrotegiendo.

"Oh," Ofrecí en silencio. " Lo-lo siento, yo sólo pensé," Tartamudeé, sin saber cómo expresar mis humildes disculpas.

"No lo hagas. No. Por ahora, sólo espero que dejes de juzgarme mal ", sonaba triste, sin duda pensando en mis hipótesis anteriores. Las que habían plagado nuestras anteriores reuniones. Como cuando supuse que me encontraría con un arrogante actor incluso antes de que nos reuniéramos, o la que le siguió erróneamente cuando supuse que estaba interesado en Rosalie. Estaba constantemente llegando a conclusiones erróneas. Aunque en mi defensa, todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sin embargo, Edward no merecía mi hipótesis. Él había sido más que amable, amigable y útil para mí, y yo ¿cómo le había pagado? Tirándole a la cara todoas mis dudas y suposiciones ¡Vaya amiga que era! Había que empezar de nuevo.

Tentativamente, cogí su mano, suavemente sosteniéndola con la mía y me envió una pequeña sonrisa a cambio antes de cerrar la otra mano sobre la mía.

"Realmente lo siento," lo intenté de nuevo, sólo para que él me interrumpiera.

"No hay más disculpas, está todo olvidado. Quédate lejos de James, no confío en él."

Aunque trató de disimularlo con una media sonrisa, me di cuenta de que seguía estando tenso mientras trataba de llevar la discusión hacia otros lados.

"Ahora que terminamos, vamos a regresar y disfrutar del resto de la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí con aprobación, me condujo hacia una mesa cercana al frente. Después de mi reacción exagerada, no protesté cuando él movió algunas cuerdas para conseguir que cambiaran mi asiento para que yo quedara sentada a su lado. Una vez que todo estaba en orden, tiró la silla para mí.

La tensión de antes quedó en el olvido mientras nos sentamos, mirando y escuchando mientras todos los premios fueron entregados. Muy pronto, la ceremonia terminó y la banda comenzó a tocar.

Cuando Edward se puso de pie me puse rápidamente nerviosa. Cuando me ofreció su mano, mi ansiedad creció. Le miré dudosamente, pero finalmente me levanté y acepté. No tenía ni idea de dónde me estaba llevando mientras mantenía su dominio y me llevó fuera de la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Hacia dónde vamos?" Pregunté, mientras rozábamos a la gente al pasar con aparente facilidad.

"A bailar", respondió casualmente, pero me entró el pánico.

"¿Bailar?" Repetí, enviándole una mirada turbada, antes de mirar alrededor. "¡Oh, no!"

Pero Edward sólo deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó directamente al frente de él. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que me había llevado a la pista de baile. ¿Cómo logra eso?

"Estamos bailando", dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba en discusión.

Aun así, aparté la mirada con vergüenza.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó, llevando su mano hacia mi mejilla, me obligó a mirarle directamente .

"Yo no puedo bailar." Admití, avergonzada.

"Claro que puedes", sonaba divertido mientras me acercaba aún más a él.

"No puedo realmente."

Pero mis protestas por el baile se me olvidaron, cuando las manos de Edward rozaron mis caderas, antes de establecerse alrededor de mi cintura y antes de darme cuenta, nos estábamos moviendo al compás de la música.

"Basta con moverte con la música", susurró Edward en mi oído.

"Claro suena fácil," le contesté con sarcasmo y me sentí sonreír contra su mejilla.

"Deja de lloriquear y déjame disfrutar de la celebración "dijo, silenciando cualquiera de mis argumentos.

Aunque choqué varias veces, el baile de alguna manera se sentía mucho más fácil con Edward. Ayudó a que él estaba en total control y abría el camino alrededor de la pista de baile, lo que cubría mis defectos de forma impecable.

Miré a Edward, que sonreía más ampliamente de lo que jamás había visto antes. Y de repente, me invadió lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos, como si fuera allí donde estuviera destinada a estar para siempre. En realidad, era muy agradable, un sentimiento que al parecer compartíamos también.

"Ves como no era tan malo después de todo, ¿verdad?" Susurró cuando el tema llegó a su fin.

"No, no lo era", le contesté con sinceridad y cuando traté de liberar su mano, me llevó más cerca.

Cuando la siguiente canción estaba a punto de comenzar, sentí un ligero toque en mi espalda. Dando la vuelta, me sorprendí al ver a una mujer detrás de mí. En una conjetura, diría que estaba en sus 40's, así que sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme en ese frente.

"¿Me permite?" -preguntó ella con impaciencia.

"Claro" le respondí y de mala gana salí de la calidez de los brazos de Edward.

A medida que la mujer tomó mi lugar, nos miró a propósito.

"Ustedes dos tienen el resto de su vida para bailar juntos ", anunció, haciéndome poner de color rojo brillante.

"Voy a tomar un trago", respondí rápidamente, excusándome. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Edward cuando emprendí mi camino.

Una vez que llegué al bar, mis ojos vacilantemente estaban buscando a Edward, cuando lo vi en la pista de baile, él me miraba, con una sonrisa juguetona tirando de sus labios. Había pedido mi trago, cuando Mike apareció de la nada. Había pasado gran parte de la noche, evitándole, pero por desgracia mi suerte se había agotado.

"Por lo tanto, tu y Cullen, ¿eh?" especuló.

"No es lo que piensas, Mike," le ofrecí a modo de explicación. Incluso yo no podía explicar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

"Así que ¿ustedes dos no son…?" Empezó vacilante, pero luego se detuvo, su atención se centró en algo que yo no podía ver.

"¿Tenemos un problema aquí?" La voz de Edward apareció detrás de mí.

Sus brazos llegaron a envolverse alrededor de mí por detrás y me acerco de nuevo contra él.

"No hay problema, ya me iba", soltó Mike, notando nuestro abrazo.

"Nos vemos en el trabajo, Bella", añadió antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Cuando yo estaba segura de que Mike se había ido, me volví hacia Edward y arqueé una ceja ante su postura de protección, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

"Sólo te protegía del hombre. Lo he visto mirándote toda la noche. Ahora ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a mis padres", dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas y me llevo a un rincón al otro extremo de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta a la mesa, me di cuenta de sus padres inmediatamente. Al igual que Edward, los dos eran hermosos, casi parecían irreales. No había duda de dónde sacó su aspecto espectacular.

Cuando nos vieron ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y me sorprendí por completo cuando su madre me atrajo en sus brazos en un abrazo suave.

"Bella, es tan lindo conocerte. Yo soy la madre de Edward, Esme," dijo amablemente.

"Encantada de conocerte, también," ofrecí débilmente, demasiado sorprendida por su aceptación inmediata como para decir mucho más.

El siguiente, en llegar fue el famoso Carlisle Cullen. Decir que me sentía intimidada por el médico de renombre, y unos de los recaudadores de fondos principales, sería un eufemismo, pero en el momento que tomó mi mano entre las suyas mi inquietud fue reemplazada por una sensación de calma. Me sonroje furiosamente incluso antes de hablar.

"Bella, es un placer conocerte por fin. Edward nos ha dicho muchas cosas maravillosas acerca de ti", dijo suavemente, sonando mucho como Edward.

"Gracias", murmuré con timidez.

Después de las presentaciones, nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana a nosotros. Edward estaba a mi lado, con Esme y Carlisle sentados enfrente. Eran encantadores, cálidos y divertidos y honestamente sentía que los había conocido durante mucho tiempo.

Al igual que cuando conocí a Edward, no era en absoluto difícil, no como había imaginado que sería. En su lugar, hablamos de manera abierta y libre y me encontré aliviada ante su calidez y naturalidad. El resto de la noche continuó de la misma forma. La única diferencia fue cuando el hombre desapareció por unos pocos momentos en la última hora de la promoción.

Mientras tanto, con mucho gusto me quede con Esme y por supuesto, era la madre más orgullosa, ella estaba interesada en todo lo relacionado con su hijo. Ciertamente sonrió con orgullo mientras me contaba de su entusiasmo cuando consiguió su primer papel y el éxito que pronto siguió. Incluso me felicitó por mi artículo...el que había iniciado la amistad con Edward, hace tantos meses. Su único momento de dolor leve, fue cuando habló de sus preocupaciones de su vida privada.

"Él es tan reservado, Bella. Me preocupa a veces su salud mental con toda esta intromisión de los medios."

"No sé cómo lo hace," estuve de acuerdo, pensando en el caos que había sido el día que pasé con él.

"Sólo quiero que sea feliz ", admitió.

"Él parece feliz", defendí mirando a mi alrededor en busca de Edward. Él me miraba otra vez, con tanta atención que se me fue el hilo de pensamiento. Por último, se dio la vuelta para librarme de su mirada y cuando miré hacia atrás, Esme me miraba expectante.

"Lo siento" me disculpé, pero ella me devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

"Ahora parece feliz," ofreció ella, y me envío una peculiar mirada.

"¿Un trago para la señora?" un camarero apareció a mi lado, colocando un vaso de vino en frente de mí. "Elogios del Sr. Cullen", ofreció cuando notó mi escepticismo.

"Gracias", murmuré con timidez. Esme se vio, claramente emocionada.

"Encantador, mi hijo no se le ocurre enviar un trago para mí. ¡No es difícil ver que cual es su favorita!" declaró con un guiño malicioso y mi rubor apareció justo en ese momento.

Cuando los chicos volvieron al poco tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de hablar más con Carlisle sobre el trabajo que hacia para el hospital. Al igual que con el resto de la familia, fue realmente agradable. Los padres de Edward eran personas encantadoras al igual que él, me encontré cada vez más sorprendida por ellos.

Al final de la noche, cuando la gente poco a poco empezaba retirarse, Esme y Carlisle nos dejaron solos temporalmente para ir a despedirse de unos pocos patrocinadores. Mientras tanto, Edward y yo hicimos nuestro camino hacia Alice, que dramáticamente se agitaba otra vez.

En mi camino, me tropecé y casi esperaba caer de espaldas, pero más rápido de lo que creí posible, Edward se acercó a cogerme. Oí su suave risa por mi torpeza, ok, asumí que era torpeza ya que, no había bebido mucho.

"Cuidado", advirtió, devolviéndome a mis pies. Estaba agradecida de que su mano todavía se mantenía en la mía, mientras luchaba por llegar a Alice. ¿Tal vez bebí mas de los que pensaba?

Cuando llegamos a Alice, inmediatamente comenzó a hablar acerca de la increíble noche que había tenido. No lo podía explicar, pero en un minuto yo estaba bien y riendo junto a Alice y al siguiente, la sala de repente se torno oscura y cerrada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero la sala de repente empezó a girar.

Apenas podía ver a Alice, pero con toda honestidad, había estado tratando de coordinarme para orientarme bien. No funcionó, y en todo caso estaba cada vez peor. Me sentí aturdida y mareada y cercana a la náusea. Como siempre lo hacía, mire a Edward para asegurarme, pero sólo me hizo sentir aún más pánico. Apenas podía distinguir su rostro, por no hablar de su expresión, era como una gigantesca nube que se cernía delante de mí, obstruyendo mi visión.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Vagamente le oía gritarme, pero él parecía tan lejano, lo que era imposible porque podía sentir que me sostenía en brazos.

Pudiera verlo o no, siempre he tenido la misma sensación en la boca del estómago cada vez que estaba cerca. Las mariposas en el pecho aumentaban cada vez que me tocaba, pero en este caso, sólo hizo que en mi estómago ya mareado fuera más volátil.

"Bella, ¿qué tienes de malo?" Le oí preguntar de nuevo.

Todo se sentía tan mal y estaba muy desorientada. Fue como si hubiera perdido toda la energía en mi cuerpo y las extremidades y no sentí mis piernas y de alguna forma caí hacia adelante. Mi visión había desaparecido por completo ahora, pero en mi estado vagamente consciente podía oír el pánico a mi alrededor.

"¡BELLA!" Edward exclamó en voz de pánico.

Esperaba tocar de cara al suelo, pero el contacto nunca llegó. En su lugar, me sentí como si estuviera levantada. No podía abrir los ojos, no importa cuánto lo intentara, pero yo sabía que estaba en brazos de Edward. Reconocí su suave voz, su olor familiar y el toque que me hacia sentir segura. Él tenía el control total y completo de mí. Me concentré en su voz como mi guía para saber lo que estaba pasando. Oír el pánico en su voz y en los que me rodeaban sólo sirvió para aumentar mi ansiedad.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" por lo general la alta voz emocionada Alicia estaba ahora llena de pánico.

Edward ignoró su pregunta, en lugar de eso hizo una el. "¿Qué ha estado bebiendo?"

"Nada más que unos cuantos vasos de vino. Nada como para emborracharse" insistió Alice.

"Alice, anda a buscar a mi padre," Edward prácticamente le gritó antes de regresar a su suave y tranquilizadora voz de siempre. "Ella va a estar bien, Ali, sólo tienes que ir a buscar a mi padre, ¿por favor?" Su voz era más tranquila ahora, pero seguía siendo tensa.

"¡Alice, ahora!" casi gritó, antes de que su suave voz apareciera en mi oído. "Bella, despierta, ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí, por favor abre los ojos", suplicó. Sentí su mano en mi cara, quería desesperadamente abrir los ojos para tranquilizarle y aliviar su obvia preocupación, pero toda mi energía se había ido.

"Carlisle," la voz de pánico de Edward regresó. "¡Haz algo! ¡No sé lo que está mal con ella! ¡Ella no responde! ¡Ella sólo se derrumbó!" Exclamó, mientras sentía una mano fría sobre mi frente.

"Tenemos que sacarla de aquí," creo que estaba hablando Carlisle.

"Tenemos que llevarla a los baños", ofreció Alice.

"Ella va a estar bien, Edward" oí decir a alguien, pero por ahora no podía estar seguro de quién era quién.

"Creo que tal vez deberías esperar aquí, así atraerás menos la atención."

"¡Al diablo con eso! No la voy a dejar" declaro la voz severa de Edward mientras me sentía ser arrastrada.

No sabía a dónde iba o lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que sabía era que estaba con Edward y me sentía segura. Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

….

¡O.0! SE NOS MURICIO LA BELLA? SHAAAANNNN

Un saludo a las mostras que siguen este fic:

**JadeCullenMasen, Cullen Vigo, Lynn , Laura Castiblanco, Fran Cullen Masen, Milhoja, Cathaysa, amys Cullen , Mabel, mariclau, naddia-of-pattz, shandra, NccM, Paolastef , xXArleenXx,PatriciaaJayme17, Shandra1,Kell Masen, marzze, Ruby Bomb, Swan, Fran Cullen Masen, yasmin-cullen.** **joli Cullen,** **Sophia Anna Keller**

**ROXXI88: **adoro como escribes me dejas metida tratando de descifrar que me quieres decir jaja

**Tutzy Cullen: **Tu RR es como un minirecontrachiki fic jiji

**IvanaCullen:** ¡Bienvenida!

**Mención especial a MILHOJA fue mi rr número 100 heeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeee que alegría ¡!**

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos! y a las lectoras anónimas espero se animen a dejar rr para asi conocerlas.

Si gustan búsquenme en FB por Aspasie Mc espero leerlas pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOORRRRYYYY!**

**Por la tardanza xP me pase un día porfa sepan perdonar, asuntos laborales y LPADULENCES se empeñaron en que no me pudiera concentrar para traducir jiji, Aquí les dejo el capítulo esperado.**

**Gracias Rosa por corregir ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Este capítulo es para ti!**

**…..**

**Nada es mío todo es de S. Meyer y de jemster 23. "Yo solo traduzco"**

**El fic en Ingles es "Dreaming of you."**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**Nada es mío todo es de S. Meyer y de jemster 23. Yo solo traduzco.**

**El fic en Ingles es "Dreaming of you."**

…**..**

**Soñando Contigo**

**Resumen: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.**

**En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?**

**Capítulo 7**

Aunque tenía la cabeza palpitante, con cautela abri los ojos cansados y pesados.

Por desgracia, mi visión estaba nublada y si se combina con el hecho de que estaba recostada sobre un costado, significaba que no podía ver nada, aparte de algunas piezas de mobiliario que que no reconocí.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero una cosa era segura: _No estaba en mi propia cama._

Una vez que la realización me golpeo, el pánico rápidamente sustituyó a la intriga en mi mente desorientada.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Y lo más aterrador de todo ¿Que me había ocurrido como para llegar ha este lugar?

La histeria pronto se impuso en cuando me di cuenta que no tenía ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior, más allá de decir adiós a Esme y Carlisle.

Había hablado con Alice, posiblemente, después de salir y pensé que Edward puede haber estado allí, pero no podía estar segura. Ese recuerdo sólo aumentó mi estado de agitación.

¿Me habían visto en mí en ese estado ? Y lo más importante ¿Pude contener mIs emociones o hice algo completamente loco, como declarar mi amor por él?

Me sentí un poco nauseabunda ante la posibilidad, así que deje de averiguar lo que había sucedido realmente.

Mi primera preocupación fue como habia terminado aquí, donde quiera que fuera aquí.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante era el hecho de que a pesar de devanarme los sesos en busca de respuestas, no encontré ninguna.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de dejar la fiesta o cualquier otra cosa después de hablar con Alice de ultimo. Estaba bastante segura ahora que efectivamente, había hablado con ella y Edward, pero el resto era confuso. Por lo menos, llegué a la conclusión que había un par de horas que faltaban de mi memoria.

Al reflexionar, mis ojos poco a poco se fueron ajustadando y me hizo más consciente de mi entorno.

Cuando los latidos en mi cabeza finalmente cedieron, poco a poco me arrastre fuera de mi posición acurrucada en la cama, en posición sentada para poder mirar a mi correstamente a mi alrededor .

Al principio, no vi nada que aliviara mi confusión, pero luego vi a Edward, quien llasia durmiendo torpemente en un sofá en un rincón de la habitación.

Él estaba todavía en su traje de la noche anterior, aunque su camisa estaba completamente arrugada y su corbata colgando alrededor del cuello. Podía ver la chaqueta en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

Fue entonces cuando me concentré en su rostro que por lo general estaba impecable pero me di cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Incluso desde la distancia, pude ver que su piel era de un enfermizo pálido y tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

Su pelo también estaba en completo desorden y se dispardo en muchas direcciones, como si hubiera estado la mitad de la noche tirando de él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de verce completamente agotado y desgastado, seguía siendo, sin duda, lo más impresionante que jamás había visto.

Fue entonces cuando oí pasos que se acercaban que dejé mi examen visual de él.

Muy pronto la puerta se entreabrió para revelar una claramente tensa Alice y una Esme que la siguia de cerca detrás de ella.

"Oye, estas despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Alice con voz suave.

"Cansada y un poco adolorida. Y si no fuera por la perforación que siento en mi cabeza, me sentiría completamente bien" dije con la voz más optimista que podía manejar.

"Nos tenías a todos tan preocupados" Alice gimió, apenas conteniendo su emoción.

"¿Qué ... ¿qué pasó?" Tenía casi demasiado miedo de preguntar, porque a decir verdad tenia más miedo de sus respuestas que cualquier otra cosa.

"No recuerdas nada".

Alice pronto se tranquilizó para poder ayudarme a llenar algunos de los espacios en blanco.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, ella suavemente me tomó la mano entre las suyas y no estaba segura si era para su beneficio o el mío cuando ella empezó vacilante.

"En un minuto estaban bien y luego el siguiente tus ojos parecía dar marcha atrás en tu cabeza."

Se detuvo momentáneamente, pero después de tomar una respiración inestable, continuó,

"Entonces, de repente te desmayaste. Afortunadamente Edward te atrapo antes de chocar con el suelo. Es una buena cosa lo que hizo, de lo contrario, sospecho que podrías estar sufriendo una desagradable conmoción cerebral ."

A pesar de lo que me contaba, todavía no tenia la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese estado, en primer lugar, pero al igual que su hijo que de manera frecuente me ayudaba, Esme se apresuró a despejar mi confusión.

Coloco la mano en la parte superior de las nuestras y con suavidad comenzó,

"Pensamos que tal vez habías bebido demasiado, pero cuando Edward confirmo lo poco que habías bebido, sospechamos que era algo más serio. No sabemos nada todavía, pero Carlisle está ejecutando algunas pruebas en el hospital. Deberíamos hallar algunas respuestas al final del día -concluyó ella, dando a las manos un apretón suave.

Mi mente confusa todavía estaba luchando para juntar lo que ambas estaban diciendo y frunci el ceño "Pero todavía no lo entiendo. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!"

"No sabemos cómo sucedió, pero la figuramos que algo fue añadido a tu bebida. Esa es la única explicación racional para ello" especuló Alice.

Me senté en silencio mientras sus palabras poco a poco empezaban a hundirse pulgadas tras pulgadas y no podía sacarlas de mi cabeza. Pero, ¿quién haría una cosa así y por qué a mí?

Sin embargo, una vez más Esme estaba allí para tranquilizarme.

"No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto. Ahora sólo tienes que concentrarse en ponerte mejor" dijo suavemente.

"Nos diste un susto desagradable allí" corto Alice, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y me atrajo en su contra cuidadosamente. Ella me abrazó más ligero de lo habitual teniendo en la mente de mi estado frágil.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Le pregunté ansiosa, me faltaban por completar algunos de los espacios en blanco.

"Te trajeron atreves de la parte trasera." Alice dijo con un simulado entusiasmo antes de ponerse seria otra vez.

"Nos dimos cuenta que no te gustaría una escena por lo que lo hicimos discretamente."

"¿Cómo lograron eso?" Pregunté, sorprendida por la forma en que le restaba importancia a lo que debe haber sido un gran problema en ese caso.

"Amigos en las altas esferas" respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Edward, que aún estaba recostado en la esquina.

"Puede ser muy asertivo cuando se quiere ser. Entre tú y yo creo que le dio un buen susto verte allí", anunció.

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunté preocupada por su estado tan cansado, antes de agregar: "Luce como un muerto."

Esme se rió entre dientes ligeramente por eso. Junto con sus maneras corteses y cuidada naturaleza, supuse que era otro rasgo que Edward había heredado de ella.

"Está bien. Lo más probable es que se lleva a cabo. Se negó a dejar de lado toda la noche. Estoy segura de que él no me des las gracias por decirte, pero estaba demasiado asustado para dejarte sola. Creo que pensó ibas a empezar a atragantarte o vomitar " especuló mientras yo gemía por la vergüenza de mi comportamiento.

"Finalmente ha caído hace unas horas."

Me sentí muy mal. No es de extrañar que se viera tan agotado.

"Hablando del diablo" agregó, mirándole. También mire con un poco de aprensión al notar que estaba despertando.

"Voy a buscar que una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza" anunció Esme antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, llevándose a una más que ansiosas Alice con ella.

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría él, pero vacilantemente miré de nuevo a Edward.

En el momento en que lo hice, mi vergüenza fue reemplazada de inmediato por la culpa y el remordimiento ante su demacrado y un poco desaliñado aspecto.

Se estiro y se froto los ojos frenéticamente, se levantó del sofá dolorosamente incómodo.

Buscándome se dirigió a mí.

La culpa que sentía ya se hinchó de inmediato en cómo le vi tan agotado.

Mirandolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, había sido capaz de notar sus bolsas de color púrpura oscuro bajo sus ojos, pero de cerca se veía aún más cansado y fatigado.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo cansado o débil que parecía, él se las arregló para lucir absolutamente adorable con esos ojos cautivadores y el pelo desordenado.

Cuando se acercaba a la cama, se las arregló para quitarme el aliento con una gran sonrisa que iluminó su hermoso rostro.

"No sabes los feliz que estoy de verte despierta" declaró, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sus palabras fueron cautelosas mientras se acercaba a mí, encontrándose con mis manos casi de inmediato.

Cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, toda mi ansiedad y miedos desaparecieron y fueron sustituidos por una calma tranquila y pacífica. Nunca pensé sentirme alguna vez tan contenida.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" repitió, cuando me quedé en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Me he sentido mejor" le respondí y un rastro de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"¿Y tú? ¡Te ves como una mierda!" Bromie intentando traer un poco de humor a la situación.

"Me he sentido mejor. Tuve una noche muy dura" me contestó con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

"Me asuste verte asi."

"Sí, por eso, lo siento mucho, " me disculpé, la culpa venia rejuveneciendo.

Parecía que estaba a punto de interrumpir, pero lo interrumpí antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. Que tenía que decir mi parte antes de que me distraiga más.

"Realmente me siento terrible por poner a todos de este modo." Empecé, pero mis disculpas se detuvieron inmediatamente cuando su dedo rozó mis labios, silenciando cualquier protesta.

"Bella, estás siendo completamente ridícula de nuevo. Estamos contentos de que estés bien. Nos diste un buen susto. Me diste un susto", modifico él.

"Estoy bien ahora", le contesté.

Deseoso de aliviar su obvia preocupación, barrí las cubiertas y salte de la cama para enfatizar mi punto.

Por desgracia, no habían tenido en cuenta el mareo en la cabeza y la falta de sensibilidad en mi cuerpo más bajo. No sentí las piernas de debajo de mí y que caía al suelo, pero, como siempre, mi salvador estaba allí para agarrarme antes de chocar con el suelo. Tal vez no estaba tan bien como yo pensaba que estaba.

"Cuidado" advirtió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo a su contra.

"Me gustas en mi ropa " Edward me dijo mientras me aferré a él deslumbrada por su cercanía.

Sólo cuando miré hacia abajo me di cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

Se había ido mi precioso vestido y en su lugar había un par de pantalones para correr que eran tan grandes para mí que podía sentir que colgaban de mis caderas. Afortunadamente la camiseta larga que llevaba impidió un momento potencialmente embarazoso. Esta también era tan grande que era prácticamente colgaba de mi hombro.

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?" Le pregunté con cautela.

Mi única preocupación aumentó cuando me di cuenta de la mirada avergonzada que estaba tratando de ocultar.

Cuando le seguí mirando, impresionada por su silencio, es que se derrumbó.

"Están en el lavado. Necesitaban un poco de limpieza después de anoche" respondió él con mucho tacto, lo que significaba que estaba ocultando algo. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué necesite ropa limpia? Seguramente sería por haber derramado un poco de bebida.

A menos que ...

"¡Oh, no! Por favor, dime ¿te vomite?" Le dije en una combinación de horror, vergüenza e incredulidad.

Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, estaba casi enferma de nuevo, pero esta vez de la humillación y mortificación.

Sólo yo podía vomitar al chico de oro de Hollywood.

Sentia la sangre corriendo por mis mejillas, rápidamente me tapé la cara con las manos.

Él hizo todo lo posible para hacer palanca con mis manos lejos, pero estaba demasiada avergonzada para encontrarme con su mirada.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, he visto todo tipo de enfermos " dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Si ayuda, no solo fue conmigo... Alice, la casa, el coche ... fuiste muy prolífica" en realidad parecía más bien divertido.

"Me alegro de que les resultara tan divertido" le respondí tercamente con los dientes apretados.

Por supuesto Edward tomó mi momento de debilidad para hacer palanca con mis manos y alejarlas de mi cara.

Me miró con atención antes de hablar.

"Confía en mí, no me estaba riendo en el momento. Me alegro de que tengamos la oportunidad de reírnos de ello ahora. Hubo momentos anoche en que estaba seriamente preocupado de ti", dijo honestamente y mi corazón retumbo ante su preocupación.

Me atrevo a decir, pero él parecía muy emocional. Sin embargo, rápidamente se salió de cualquier estado de ánimo en que se encontraba y apareció un Edward más compuesto,

"Pero eso es ya paso. Tú estás bien y eso es lo único que importa."

"Qué fácil es decirlo, no eres tu quien se ha puesto en completo ridiculo" murmuré, más para mí que para él, antes de declarar,

"Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a morir ahora".

Salí de su alcance y me dirigí hacia lo que supuse era el cuarto de baño.

Él me detuvo antes de que incluso llegara a la manija de la puerta. Tomando mis manos entre las suyas, gentilmente me dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara mientras hablaba.

"No, no te excuso" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí, y efectivamente me capturaba contra la puerta.

"Tengo que correguir algunas cosas primero."

"En primer lugar, no hiciste el ridículo asi que deja de sentirse mal por ello."

Le estreche los ojos, desafiante.

"Ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Ya lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos" respondió él y me maravilló la forma en que me podía leer tan bien.

"Tu no necesitas preocuparte por eso. En repetidas ocasiones te lo he dicho, que estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa. Así que deja de pedir perdón" afirmó con fiereza.

"Todavía estoy apesadumbrada, sin embargo" lo intenté una vez más dar mis disculpas, pero fue cortada por la expresión irritada de Edward.

"No más excusas, ¿me oyes?" dijo con firmeza, y me pasó una mano por mi mejilla.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar ante su gesto de ternura.

"Aparte de eso, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?" preguntó él llegando a tocar mi frente, sin duda, para comprobar mi temperatura.

"Un poco mejor" le respondí con honestidad, a pesar de que tenía más que ver con la cercanía de Edward lo que hacía que mi salud mejora enormemente.

¿Por qué estaba siempre nerviosa ante la perspectiva de enfrentarme a él, nunca lo sabré?.

"Voy a conseguir algo de comer, entonces vas a la cama, para descansar" dijo con tanta convicción que me resultaba difícil de protestar.

"Sinceramente, Edward, estoy bien" empecé a discutir, pero él me corto de inmediato.

"No, no lo estás. Le aseguré a Rosalía que iba a cuidar de ti. Y deberías saber ya que yo cumplo mis promesas", declaró.

"¿Le dijiste?" Le grité, imaginando su hiperventilación por la noticia. Rosalie siempre había sido excesivamente protectora conmigo, casi tanto como Edward era ahora.

"No tenía elección. Tuve que explicar le a Emmett por qué no llegaría a el trabajo", respondió como si no fuera gran cosa.

¡Esto sólo se ponía cada vez mejor y mejor!

"Por favor no me digas que te estás perdiendo de trabajar por mí?" Pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Tu pensabas que me iría volando de vuelta y que te dejaría en este estado?" casualmente contestó, como si fuera la sugerencia más ridícula del mundo.

"¿Te das cuenta que estás perdiendo el tiempo. Que estés aquí conmigo es completamente innecesario y sin sentido. Ahora Rosalie probablemente ha cortado sus vacaciones y es más probable que este de camino de regreso a ver cómo se siente su bebé!" Le espete, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, mientras asestaba un golpe bajo "Y Emmett no va a estar muy contento contigo tampoco."

"Emmett es perfectamente feliz y en cuanto a Rosalie, sí, que quería volver, pero cuando le dije que estaba cuidando de ti y que no te haría caso a cualquiera de tu basura, ella accedió a quedarse.

"Mientras le envíes una actualización periódica y la llames cuando tengas oportunidad ", respondió él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Bien, ahora tengo otra persona prepotente para tranquilizar", gemí.

Sabía que sonaba como una vaca ingrata, pero odiaba ser tratado como la persona débil, indefensa que me hace sentir.

"Es sólo porque nos importas" dijo Edward a la defensiva.

Al ver su expresión rechazada, tentativamente me acerque a tocar su cara.

"No es que no lo aprecie porque de verdad lo hago, pero no puedes poner tu vida en suspenso por cuidar de mí, Edward. ¡Estoy sinceramente muy bien!" Declaré, lanzando mis manos en el aire para un efecto dramático.

Lamentablemente la acción me dejó un poco mareada por el movimiento repentino.

"¿Decías tú? " su sonrisa era presumida mientras me sostenia con una mano en mi hombro y la otra en la cintura.

"Me he impuesto a ti por mucho tiempo…" comencé sólo para ser interrumpida por la voz iracunda.

"Bella, no vamos a pasar por esto otra vez. Tú te quedas aquí y eso es el final. Es así que puedes parar tu protesta en este momento porque no voy a ceder en esto" me dijo con severidad.

Cualquier objeción que estaba a punto de hacer fue interrumpida bruscamente por mi estómago gruñendo.

"Suena como si alguien tiene hambre" se rió entre dientes al tiempo que yo asintia tímidamente, sintiéndome sonrojár furiosamente.

Mi color, sin duda se profundizó cuando su mano se posó en mi cara caliente.

Inconscientemente, me sentí inclinarme a su toque.

Mirándole a los ojos encantadores, vi que estaban nublados con una mezcla de alivio, tristeza y alegría.

Cuando sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada había un destello de otra emoción que no podía descifrar.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de ver un poco de color a tus mejillas. Estabas tan pálida que me alarmó," confesó sinceramente antes de dejar caer la mano de mi cara.

"Ahora ven, tu debes estar muriendo de hambre. Te voy a hacer el almuerzo."

"Puedo hacerlo yo misma", repliqué.

"Bella, estás empezando a irritarme ahora. ¿Qué te he dicho antes? Estoy cuidando de ti, así que será mejor que te acostumbre a ello. Además se trata de un sándwich por amor a Cristo, no es una comida gourmet. "

"Bien" accedí "¿Pero puedo refrescarme primero?"

"Por supuesto, sólo voy a buscar una toalla", gritó mientras desaparecía un momento.

Volvió a los pocos segundos con una toalla y lo que parecía una bolsa de lavado en la mano.

"Aquí, toma esto también. Mamá lo preparó para ti mientras estabas durmiendo."

"Gracias", murmuré, de repente la emocionada de lo bien que estaban cuidando de mí.

"Estaré esperando abajo," Edward interrumpió. Parecía mirar por encima de mí analíticamente como si estuviera debatiendo si me quedaría bien por mi cuenta.

"Estoy bien, Edward. Voy a estar abajo en breve" le señale.

Mientras estaba perpleja por su comportamiento de protección, no podía negar que me gustaba que me tratara con tanta ternura.

Con un suave empujón, admitió la derrota y se dirigió hacia abajo a medida que me iba hacer mi limpieza.

Fue sólo cuando entré al cuarto de baño de felpa y me mire en el gran espejo ,que he visto el verdaderamente terrible estado en el que me encontraba , me parecía a un naufragio con los ojos pesados oscuro y piel pálida fantasmal.

Gemí con disgusto de que Edward me hubiera visto así, pero por los que oi parece que lucia mucho peor la noche anterior. Ore para que fuera Alice en lugar de Edward el que me llevara el pelo hacia atrás, cuando vomite mis las tripas fuera.

El pensamiento de Edward haciéndolo era una imagen humillante que no podía soportar.

Rápidamente, trate de hacerme semi-presentable, más que el aspecto de los muertos vivientes II.

Después de fregar mi cara en la esperanza de que me ayudara a despertarme, me mudé a mi pelo. Parecía un nido de aves silvestres y no importa lo mucho que trate de dominarle con el cepillo. Al final, me conformé con tomarlo en de nuevo en una cola de caballo.

Después de unos buenos diez minutos de juzgar y no para tratar de mejorar mi apariencia, me fui a regañadientes cabeza abajo, en busca de la cocina. En mi camino, me distraje por el gran tamaño de la casa, o debería decir mansión.

Había tantos cuartos, todos igualmente hermosas y con estilo, pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía sencillo y acogedor.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" La voz de Edwards me sobresaltó cuando apareció a mi lado.

"Lo siento, sólo estaba tratando de encontrar la cocina y me distraje" le dije.

"Ya te daré la gran gira más adelante, pero primero tienes que comer."

Sentí su mano en mi espalda mientras me llevaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina

"Tu casa es tan hermosa", comentó que en nuestro camino.

"Es una hermosa casa, aunque no es mía. Mi padre lo compró como un regalo de aniversario para mi madre hace años. En ese entonces se encontraba en un estado bastante malo, pero ella lo restauró. Ciertamente disfruto del desafío, incluso hizo todo la decoración " afirmó con orgullo. Me sonrió con entusiasmo y con una mirada tierna en sus ojos.

"¿Así que tu no vives aquí?" Le pregunté a la confusión mientras sus palabras penetrabanen mi cerebro.

"No, lamentablemente no. Mi lugar está en la misma calle. Espero algún día vivir en una casa similar a esto " dijo mirando a lo lejos.

"Algo más casero, ya sabes."

Tenía esa mirada lejana en sus ojos otra vez, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerle preguntas sobre el mismo antes de hablar otra vez.

"Te hubiera llevado a mi lugar, pero pensé que sería mejor para la privacidad si te traía aquí su lugar. Además de que mi padre podía querer verte más ", dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras fingida irritación.

Cuando entramos en la cocina estaba feliz de ver a Alice y Esme ya sentadas a la barra de desayuno. En el momento en Alice me vio, saltó de su asiento y se precipitó hacia mí.

"Te ves mucho mejor", me dijo.

"¡Mentirosa!" Exclamé, no comprando sus palabras. "Pero gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor."

"Aquí, tome esto" indico ella, dándome un poco de agua y analgésicos.

"Tengo que regresar a trabajar, pero yo te llamo más tarde para ver cómo lo están haciendo", dijo mientras me daba un abrazo pequeño.

"No se preocupe por tu trabajo, que está cubierto" añadió cuando estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta.

"Gracias Ali " le dije después de ella salio, aunque dudaba que ella me escuchara. No fue hasta momentos después que me di cuenta que había adoptado el apodo de Edward para ella.

Con Alice afuera, tome el asiento, al lado de Esme. Empezamos ha analizar los detalles de la noche anterior, mientras que Edward me hacia un sándwich.

Al parecer, mientras que Edward y yo estábamos arriba, Carlisle había llamado por teléfono para confirmar lo que sospechábamos, que mi bebida había sido manipulada.

Los detalles se volaron por mi cabeza mientras Edward explicaba que droga había sido utilizadada y sus efectos.

Con toda honestidad, realmente no cambia nada. En parte, me sentí aliviada al saber que no era mi culpa, pero al mismo tiempo, todavía estaba aturdid del por qué alguien haría eso.

Por supuesto, Edward se puso furioso y tuvo una reacción exagerada al exigir recriminaciones severas para el autor. Él insistía en que iba a llegar al fondo de la misma, pero con toda honestidad, yo sólo quería olvidarme de todo.

Me arrepentí de expresar mi opinión de inmediato cuando su sentí su dura mirada estrecharse en mí.

"Tú de verdad no hablas en serio en lo que dijiste. Deseas permitir que este delincuente se salga con la suya?" Su voz era acusadora y furiosa.

"Por supuesto que no, pero ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? Sucedió. No tenemos forma alguna de averiguar quién fue el responsable, así que ¿por qué molestarse arrastrando a todos?" Le respondí, muy a su disgusto.

Al ver su expresión plena ebullición más que agraviada. Yo fui lo que lo paso ¿No debería ser mi elección dejarlo pasar?

"Tienes que dejarlo ir" dije, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

"¡¿Estás loca?" exclamó, indignado por la sugerencia.

Al ver los puños cerrados a su lado, era obvio que su ira estaba todavía allí, aunque esta vez fue dirigida obviamente a mí.

"¿Quieres seguir con esto? ¿Puede que la siguiente víctima no sea tan afortunada como tú?" le respondió.

"¿Crees que no lo he considerado?" Le respondí, sintiendo lágrimas ante la idea de lo mal que podía haber sido, si los Cullen no hubieran estado ahí para cuidar de mí.

"Confía en mí, sé la suerte que tengo. Yo no quiero recordarlo más. No cambia nada".

Me detuve, y mi voz estaba cargada de emoción y necesitaba un segundo para calmarme.

"No sé quién fue el responsable y probablemente nunca lo sabré. Hablar de ello solo consigue que me moleste" confese, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban tan cerca de derrarce de mis ojos.

Mirando hacia abajo en la mesa, traté de serenarme.

Casi de inmediato, sentí a Edward venir detrás de mí. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y su tacto me hizo desmoronarse.

Unas pocas lágrimas perdidas cayeron de mis ojos mientras susurró su disculpa,

"Lo siento. Sé que esto es difícil parati. Demonios, es difícil para todos nosotros y eso que sólo te visto en ese estado. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que debes estar pasando ahora mismo."

El tono conciliador frotó mis brazos y esperó pacientemente hasta que recupere el control de mis emociones antes de continuar con su voz llena de emoción,

"Pero, Bella, tenemos que luchar contra esto. No podemos dejar que quien lo hizo se salga con la suya."

"No creo que se puede hacer nada", admiti dolorosamente.

En mi confesión, Edward inmediatamente volvió mi cara para mirarlo. Su rostro tenía una gama de emociones, pero la preocupación y la preocupación fueron los más destacadas.

"Tu no tiene que hacer nada " me dijo rotundamente mientras se inclinaba para besar mi frente. "Juntos vamos a llegar al fondo de esto. Te lo prometo."

"Lo siento, no quiero molestar."

Me apartó de él un poco, sus ojos que habían sido tan cálido y preocupados, de repente se volvieron furiosos otra vez. Sin embargo, al ver mi aprensión, se calmó un poco.

"Lo siento, sé que te estoy asustando, pero cuando pienso en lo que ese animal podría haberte hecho ..." su voz se rompió con sus manos apretados y hechos puños a los costados.

Al ver su frustración evidente, rápidamente cambie de táctica y confese,

"Tienes razón de todos modos. Estaba siendo un cobarde. Pensé que si me podía olvidar de algo, entonces todo se iria."

"Pero no debía haber desatado mi frustración en ti." Su voz tenía un lamento claro.

"Honestamente, estoy bien. Si soy honesto, no creo que eras tú de todos modos," le ofrecí.

"Esta es probablemente la primera vez que está procesando lo que realmente ocurrió" Esme cuidadosamente ofreció.

Me sonrojé, había olvidado por completo de que estaba aquí.

"Ahora, Edward, terminar de dar de comer a la pobre muchacha, debe estar muriéndose de hambre", advirtió ella, en broma entrecerrando los ojos a su hijo.

Mientras que Edward estaba ocupado preparando mi almuerzo, vacilantemente plantee el tema una vez más.

"¿Vamos anoche otra vez?" Le sugerí. "Tal vez si más repasamos lo ocurrido es más probable que más detalles vuelvan de nuevo a mí."

Edward me miró, poco convencido. "Nosotros no tenemos que hacer esto ahora. "

Sonreí ampliamente ante su consideración, pero me sentía más fuerte y estaba más decidida a obtener algunas respuestas.

"Está bien, tengo que hacer esto. Además, cuanto antes mi cabeza lo asuma, más pronto espero que se pueda solucionar este lío" le dije, tratando de parecer más seguro de lo que realmente sentía.

Las sonrisas que tanto Edward y Esme me enviaron me ayudaron a calmar los nervios.

A pesar de mi decisión, estaba más que frustrada, después de pasar por todo de nuevo, todavía no tenía nada para continuar.

"¡Esto no tiene remedio!" estalle, mientras Esme me ofrecía una sonrisa reconfortante

"No estamos llegando a ninguna lado."

Edward apareció en ese momento con mi comida en las manos y me instruyó que comiera mientras miraba el plato dudosa. ¡Habían sándwiches suficientes para abastecer una fiesta de té! No sé cuanta hambre o glotona pensaba que era yo , pero definitivamente no sería capaz de comerme todos ellos. Cuando probé unos cuantos bocadillos deliciosos, se unió a nuestro debate.

Aunque trató de disimular su descontento él también pareció frustrados por nuestra falta de progreso.

"No puedo entenderlo bien. Fui a la barra cada vez. No hay forma de que me perdiera algo", afirmó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"¿Qué pasa con la bebida que le enviaste de nuevo?" Esme preguntó inocentemente.

Su cabeza se levantó de inmediato: "¿Qué bebida?"

"El que tu me enviaste cuando estabas ocupado con Carlisle y los demás patrocinadores " le contesté.

"Bella Yo no envié ninguna bebida a ti" me dijo, luciendo confundido.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo era el camarero que te lo trajo?"

"¡Piensa!" Espetó cuando no le respondí de inmediato, antes de llegar a tocar mi mano en tono de disculpa. "Por favor".

"¿Tal vez el joven con las llaves?" Ofrecí, mientras Esme asintió con la cabeza.

No había mucho para continuar, pero al menos era algo. Edward me dio un reconfortante beso en la mejilla, antes de que desaparecer de la habitación.

Momentos después oí voces que se alzaban y me fui en su busca . Lo encontré en la sala de estar, pero ahora parecía más pálido y enojados, agarrando con dedos tensos el teléfono en su oído con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Me acerqué a él con cautela.

" Debería haber sabido" murmuró, antes de continuar su perorata en el teléfono y gritando fuertemente,

"Ordena que lo atrapen, ¡Quiero que pague por esto!"

Hubo una breve pausa mientras escuchaba a la persona en el otro extremo, antes de que gritó con enojo,

"¡Sí, de todas las formas posibles. Lo quiero en la cárcel!"

Cerró el teléfono sobre la mesa y aunque no dijo nada, me di cuenta de que sabía que estaba allí desde el modo en que su cuerpo se tensó.

"¿Paso algo malo?" Le pregunté suavemente, colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo. "¿De qué te has enterado?"

A pesar de que no me alejo, todavía se negó a mirarme y en su lugar continuó mirando fijamente por la ventana.

Después de haber tenido suficiente drama para un día, tome medidas y me puse delante de él por lo que no tenía dónde mirar, sino a mí.

"¿Qué pasó?" Repitió con más firmeza en esta ocasión, pero aún parecía estar en su propio pequeño mundo.

Su reacción fue fácil dejar a un lado cuando empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, murmurando en voz baja y me encontré con que su comportamiento en realidad estaba empezando a asustarme. Nunca lo había visto tan impredecible antes.

"Yo debería haber sabido, he visto la forma en que te buscaba" sonó asco.

"¿Quién?" Le pregunté, dando un paso delante de él una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, no pelio conmigo.

"James," gruñó él, su ira estaba de vuelta en su mandíbula apretada y sus manos formaron puños una vez más.

"El camarero lo describió perfectamente!"

"¿James? Igual a James el fotógrafo?" Le pregunté sin creerlo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad.

Estaba más que extrañada cuando se alejó de mí casi con timidez. Su ira se habia ido de repente, pero ahora parecía inestable y roto.

"Edward, ¿qué tienes de malo?" Le rogué, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Por favor, Edward habla conmigo. Me estás asustando " Con mi voz llena de preocupación le declare.

"Mírame, por favor."

Por último, pareció captar mi desesperación y se volvió hacia mí pero lamentablemente mantuvo los ojos bajos.

"Mírame, Edward" le rogué, acercándome a tomar su rostro en mis manos, a pesar de que él luchó.

"Por favor".

En una fracción de segundo, él me miró con ojos muerto y la emoción al instante me impactó.

"Todo esto es culpa mía –comenzó, lo que hizo fruncir mi ceño en confusión.

"Tu culpa, ¿cómo? ¿Estás loco?" Le pregunté. "No entiendo a qué viene todo esto."

"Yo debería haber sido más vigilante. Conozco su reputación y nunca he confiado en lo que le rodea. Te debí apartar", murmuró.

"No, no, Edward. Tú estabas allí para mí cuando te necesitaba." Traté de tranquilizarlo, pero él no lo aceptaría.

"Si no te hubiera dejado sola, entonces nada de esto habría sucedido" dijo con remordimiento.

Ya tuve suficiente de su ridícula culpabilidad sin fundamento .

"¡Escúchame Edward Cullen!" Le dije con fiereza, tomando su cara entre mis manos una vez más, obligándole casi a mirarme.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa. No veo por qué en la tierra podrías pensar una cosa tan ridícula, para empezar, pero hay que pararlo ¡ahora mismo! No te hagas esto, Edward. Soy una niña grande. No necesito protección, puedo cuidar de mí misma " declaró firmemente.

"Creo que ambos sabemos que no es cierto", respondió él y cuando vi la insinuación de una sonrisa jugando en sus labios yo sabía que él estaba de vuelta.

"Quiero cuidar de ti" añadió en voz tan baja que no estaba seguro de que incluso significó para mí escucharlo.

"Tu simplemente tienes que estar aquí", dije en voz baja, inclinándome hacia él, mientras mis brazos le rodearon de forma tranquilizadora.

Después de unos momentos, se calmó, y me ofreció mi sonrisa torcida favorita y cuando me ofreció su mano, lo tomé sin dudar.

"Creo que te ofreci un recorrido por la casa. La oferta sigue ahí ¿Si quieres?" sugirió.

"De hecho. Indica el camino", le contesté.

Un recorrido por la casa era la distracción bienvenida que tanto necesitaba para olvidar todo el drama del día y volver a simplemente disfrutar de pasar tiempo juntos.

Su casa era hermosa, y muy grande, y aunque cada habitación estaba llena de muebles pesados, pinturas y antigüedades encantadoras, eran de un muy buen gusto, en vez de sobrecargado. Lo que resume perfectamente como son los Cullen, porque independientemente de la cantidad de dinero que tengan, eran encantadores y cuidadosos de la familia.

Después de la gira, pasé la mayor parte de la tarde instalada en la sala de estar, junto a Edward. Trató de persuadirme de volver la cama, pero me negué rotundamente y en su lugar accedió a mi petición de relajarnos en la sala de estar. Parecía extra cariñoso cuando él me insto a descansar en su contra y sólo no deje la comodidad de sus brazos durante toda la tarde, solo lo hice cuando tuve que llamar a Rosalía.

Después de pasar más de media hora asegurándole que estaba bien y que Edward me estaba tratando impecable, me fui en busca de él.

"¿Hablaste con Rose?" preguntó cuándo lo encontre en la cocina.

"Sí, pero me tomó media hora de su frenetica inquisición para que finalmente convencerla de que estaba bien " gemí.

"Ella se preocupa por ti, Bella " empezó en voz baja. "Como mucha gente, ella sólo está cuidando de ti."

"Yo sé y te lo agradezco, pero..." Hice una pausa insegura, deseando que mi voz no sonara de forma ingrata.

"Pero no te gusta ser el centro de atención" sonrió con complicidad.

"Exactamente", le contesté, sorprendido por lo bien que me parecía conocer.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde de relax, pero no podía quejarme a medida que pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él.

La única interrupción se produjo cuando Esme vino a preguntar si me quedaba a cenar.

"Sí".

"No"

Edward y yo respondimós de forma simultánea y Edward me envió una mirada dura antes de hablar.

"No quiero imponer..."

"No lo sería," dijo Esme, dando una amplia sonrisa. "Además, estoy cocinando mi famoso Shepherd's Pie".

"Bueno, ¿cómo me puedo negar a eso?" Le respondí, acurrucándome contra Edward.

Cuando me sonrió, mi propia sonrisa se amplió y le sonreí de vuelta.

"Ahora que hemos resuelto esto, sólo tengo que ir a hacer una rápida llamada", anunció.

Dejó el asiento a mi lado y casi al instante me sentí fría. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi mal humor y Esme se limitó a sonreír en respuesta a sabiendas.

En la ausencia de Edward, me levanté y la seguí a la cocina para ayudar a preparar la cena.

"¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?" Le ofrecí.

Mientras Esme comenzó la creación, ella me señalo que comenzara a pelar las patatas. En realidad, fue realmente cómodo estar un tiempo a solas así podía llegar a conocerla mejor. Después de unos minutos, me reía incontrolablemente de algunas de las divertidas historias que me contaba de la infancia de Edward.

Cuando Edward regresó de inmediato ofreció su ayuda.

"¿Necesitan ayuda, señoras?"

"Creo que Bella y yo tenemos todo cubierto", respondió Esme. "Aunque puedes poner la mesa, si no te importa."

"Claro, mamá" contestó él con una inclinación de cabeza.

Por su expresión ansiosa y la forma en que trabajaba en el comedor, estaba claro que él adoraba cada palabra de su madre .

"Le has entrenado bien", bromee con afecto

"Edward siempre ha sido así. Desde que era un niño pequeño siempre fue atento y deseoso de complacer.

" Y ya has visto por ti misma cómo es ferozmente protector sobre la gente y las cosas que le preocupan "

No tuve la oportunidad de pregunta sobre sus palabras antes de que el hombre en cuestión regresara.

"¿Alguien quiere un trago?" ofreció a pesar de que ya había puesto a un lado tres vasos de vino.

"¿Por qué, señor Cullen, ¿está usted tratando de hacerme emborrachar?" Bromeaba alegremente, mientras terminaba de llenar los tres vasos. Al instante me arrepentí de mi broma cuando vi la mirada de puro horror en su rostro.

"¡No! Lo siento, Bella, yo ni siquiera pensé", ofreció en tono de disculpa mientras se dirigía hacia el fregadero.

Corrí hacia él y le quite el vaso antes de que tuviera oportunidad de vaciarlo.

"Estoy bromeando, Edward" declaró mientras mis manos se quedaban en las suyas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no Pude apartar la mirada.

Era como si hubiera una fuerza magnética tirando de nosotros juntos. Permanecimos en él durante unos segundos antes de que ambos tímidamente apartamos la mirada.

Mis mejillas se calentaron ante la mirada de complicidad de Esme quien presencio nuestro intercambio y Edward parecía tan nervioso como yo.

"Voy a ver cuánto tiempo tardara papá en llegar" anunció antes de salir de la habitación.

Eso me dejó terminando el resto de los preparativos, mientras que al mismo tiempo, trataba de evitar la mirada socarrona de Esme y sus guiños. Ella no dijo nada específico, pero su constante mención de Edward no dejó ninguna duda de que ella sabía lo mío.

Por suerte, parecía respetar mi vergüenza y no me presiono.

Me gustó mucho Esme y estaba contenta de charlar, parece que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Edward regresó momentos después, anunciando que Carlisle estaba en camino a casa y se uniria a nosotros en breve.

Por supuesto que utilizo esta información para hacerme descansar en la sala mientras esperaba para la cena . No es que me quejara, pero él seguía preocupado de mí demasiado.

Estabamos en el sofá cuando Carlisle llegó a su casa y mis preocupaciones resurgieron cuando lo vi por primera vez desde el drama de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al igual que el resto de la familia había hecho me tranquilizó inmediatamente, diciendo que no me preocupara por él.

Fue como si perdiera la noción del tiempo mientras estaba con Edward y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Esme proclamó que la cena estaba casi lista, así que nos sentamos en los asientos en el comedor.

Desde el comienzo de la comida, nos reímos y bromeamos juntos, como lo habíamos hecho la noche anterior y estaba más que cómoda y contenta de charlar. Sobre todo cuando tuve que aguantar las sonrisas en las bromas del lúdico Cullen, pero me di cuenta de que la conversación parecía mantenerse deliberadamente alejado del drama de la noche anterior, lo que estaba completamente bien conmigo.

La mayoría de la comida, sin embargo, he tenido que luchar constantemente con la tentación de mirar a Edward.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, cada vez que me di por vencida, él descaradamente me miraba también.

Esto fue así en la mayor parte de la comida. Estábamos constantemente capturando al otro, lo que significaba que me sonrojó con frecuencia y por desgracia nuestro extraño comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

Las miradas de complicidad de Esme me dijo que había sido capturado en varias ocasiones. Aunque sus respuestas fueron más tranquilizadoras que desagradables.

Como era de esperar la cena fue tan deliciosa como esperaba que fuera y no me resulto difícil ver por qué era el favorito de Edward. Era una pena que mi apetito no era volviera totalmente denuevo,ya que la mayoría de la comida estaba sin comer en el plato.

Por supuesto, Edward, siendo el hombre atento, recogió en mi falta de apetito inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante y para poder llegar a través de la mesa a tomar mi mano.

"Estoy bien Edward" le contesté, un poco disgustada por haber respondido a esta pregunta hoy un millón de veces.

Si bien estoy dispuesto a admitir que su preocupación era justificable, su constante cuestionamiento estaba comenzado a ser un poco tedioso.

"¿En serio?" no sonaba convencido, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el plato a medio comer.

"Sí, de verdad." Tomé un respiro y respondí con honestidad: "Estoy bien, aunque no lo creas."

Él negó con la cabeza, aún podía ver la preocupación que fruncía su ceño, pero por suerte no me presiono sobre ello o lo menciono de nuevo. Bueno, al menos no hasta que una hora había pasado.

Después de la deliciosa cena, ya satisfechos todos nos trasladamos a la sala a ver una película.

Mi corazón dio un saltito cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, inmediatamente me tiro hacia atrás contra él y me recosté cómodamente en sus brazos, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi cara mientras hojeaba las vistas previas.

Una vez que la película empezó, ni siquiera me importo lo que estábamos viendo, estaba demasiado consumida por mis propios pensamientos como para mantener mis ojos se centrados en la televisión de todos modos.

Mi felicidad sólo se intensificó cuando sus brazos, se envolvieron a mi alrededor y me ajusto aún más fuerte contra él. Sus manos encontraron las mías mientras esntrelasabamos cuidadosamente los dedos juntos.

Era en momentos como estos , cuando estaba sentada de forma segura en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, que no podía dejar de pensar que a pesar de lo absurdo de todo esto, sería perfecto estar juntos.

Echando un vistazo a nuestras manos entrelazadas, es que deliberaba sobre todas las cosas que estaba tan desesperada que decir, pero nunca sere lo suficientemente valiente para decirlas en realidad.

No facilita las cosas que él me besaba la frente o de vez en cuando mi mejilla cuando llegamos a una parte especialmente emotiva en la película, aunque con toda honestidad, me había olvidado por completo lo que estaban viendo el momento en que me tomó en sus brazos .

En algún momento de la película, me llamó la atención vaciló y apoye la cabeza.

Cuando desperté sentí como si estuviera envuelta en una manta de la comodidad y de calidez y al abrir de mis ojos, me saludó la mejor vista posible de un Edward dormido junto a mí.

Se veía tan adorable mientras dormía. Había desaparecido el cansancio y en su lugar tenia un aspecto fresco, tranquilo y relajado.

Parecía tan contento y yo era reacia a interrumpir lo que debió ser un descanso después de un día corriendo tras de mí.

Con cuidado, y para no molestarlo, suavemente trate de salirme de su apremiante a abrazo, pero en todo caso, su control sólo se intensifico.

Un gesto adorable se formo en su bello rostro cuando murmuró algo incoherente en voz baja y su nariz se enterrada más en mi hombro.

He intentado en vano no molesterle mientras me movía, pero no tuve exito.

"Shh, vuelve a dormir", comenzó a protestar, tirando de mí con fuerza contra él.

"Es temprano y necesitas descanso."

Sin mucha persuasión y con mi resolución debilitada me acurruque contra él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Debo estarte aplastando", me queje, y trate de cambiar un poco de mi peso corporal de él para hacerlo un poco más cómodo.

"Es mi elección" respondió con una sonrisa ligera, antes de añadir,

"Y tu no eres pesada."

Él no se molestó en abrir los ojos para enviarme un ceño que solo reservaba para cuando yo iba a protestar por algo.

Fue entonces, cuando estaba en brazos de Edward, rodeado de su consuelo y apoyo, que me di cuenta que era donde yo quería quedarse para siempre.

"¿Puedo quedarme?" susurre sin querer mientras el me acariciaba y acercaba aún más cerca de él.

El sonido de los latidos de su corazón fue lo último que oí antes de lanzarme a la deriva ante nuevo a sueño.

...

A que les gusto esta cara de Eddy todo sobreprotector y furioso? Arrrgg!

**Un saludo a las mostras que siguen este fic:**

**JadeCullenMasen, Cullen Vigo **( jaja un pedo con los padres! Jaja)**, Lynn , Fran Cullen Masen, Milhoja, Cathaysa, amys Cullen (Le atinaste!) , Mabel, mariclau **(Duerme! Jiji)**, naddia-of-pattz, shandra, NccM, Paolastef **(no fue Mike no fue nunu)**, xXArleenXx, PatriciaaJayme17, Shandra1,Kell Masen, marzze **(me demore sorry xP)** Ruby Bomb, Swan, Fran Cullen Masen, yasmin-cullen. joli Cullen, Sophia Anna Keller, Alex, Maki Salvatore **(no se muriciooo)** Tutzy Cullen **(tus rr son geniales!)

**LPADU: Kaprii Strawwberries, Pam3.C.S, L0kiicita Cullen, Laura Castiblanco, Shandra1, larosaderosas, Allie Brandon Withlock,**

**Berta, Ani Hndz y Gehry-Girl**

**¡Bienvenidas!**

¡Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos! y a las lectoras anónimas espero se animen a dejar rr para asi conocerlas.

Si gustan búsquenme en FB por Aspasie Mc espero leerlas pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicas no se me esponjen, la autora a dicho que tuvo muchos proyectos por terminar y que por eso no había subido cap , pero ya esta aki un nuevo cap wiii. **

…

**Nada es mío todo es de S. Meyer y de jemster 23. "Yo solo traduzco"**

**El fic en Ingles es "Dreaming of you."**

…

**Soñando Contigo**

**Resumen: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.**

**En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**Capítulo 8.**

Después de lo que se sentía como un día completo de sueño comencé a moverme, pero aun así no quería abrir los ojos. En lugar de eso me acurruque más contra Edward, aprovechando al máximo su cercanía, a la menor oportunidad. Su apretón era firme, pero tranquilizador estaba allí felizmente intoxicada por la presencia de Edward, pero al final me di por vencida y de mala gana abrí los ojos, aunque cuando lo hice, me sorprendí al encontrar que él ya estaba despierto, mirándome y sonriendo.

"Buenos días" dijo, sin una pizca de sueño o cansancio en su voz, lo que me dejó pensando cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto.

"Buenos días"- respondí de vuelta, aun somnolienta

"¿Has dormido bien?" -preguntó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para moverme o empujarme lejos de él.

"Sí" suspiré soñadoramente, recordando lo cómodo que fue estar en sus brazos durante toda la noche.

"Bien" sonrió, se inclinó para besar mi frente y cuando se retiró una sonrisa burlona asomó a su rostro.

"Tu pelo se ve como un pajar, pero me gusta", rió entre dientes.

Le fruncí el ceño con molestia y me quejé, antes de retirar la mano de su pecho y pasar mis dedos por el pelo en un intento de hacer frente a mi caso severo de cabello de cama. Apenas comencé cuando la mano de Edward tomó la mía y la colocó de nuevo en su pecho, mientras su otra mano sustituyo las mías en el intento de calmar mi pelo rebelde.

Aunque felizmente me podría haber quedado en los brazos de Edward todo el día, era el momento de levantarme y vestirme. Afortunadamente, Alice me había traído unas cuantas cosas esta mañana, así que me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño para cambiarme, y aunque habría amado mantenerme en la ropa de Edward, al instante me sentí mejor por estar de vuelta en la mía.

Después me vestirme y estar más presentable, me dirigí a la planta baja, a la cocina en la que Edward se quedó con nosotros haciendo algunas bebidas. Él se había colocado unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris y estaba luciendo un caso severo de pelo de cama. Nadie podía lograr que ese revoltijo de cabello de cama dejara de ser tan resistente y aun así lucirlo como Edward Cullen. Cuando había terminado de preparar nuestras bebidas, nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio en la barra de desayuno, mientras que Esme daba un primer paso en el desayuno.

En los últimos días había estado intentando seriamente hablar acerca de lo que había sucedido y confesar a Edward la culpa que sentía, pero mi vergüenza lo impedía, aunque finalmente pudimos hacer frente a lo que había pasado y estaba completamente a gusto con ellos. Ahora que todo estaba expuesto, sentía como que nos habíamos quitado un gran peso de encima, dejándonos libres para relajarnos y disfrutar de pasar el día juntos.

A pesar del ofrecimiento de Esme de permanecer el tiempo que quisiera, era reacia a imponerme, pero Edward, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir tan fácilmente e insistió en que debía tomar las cosas con calma y tener otro día de descanso a solas para estar seguros.

No entendía su preocupación, porque me sentía bien. Tal vez todavía me sentía un poco más cansada que de costumbre, pero mi apetito había regresado y estaba más asentado en la actualidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar segura de estar bien, con el tiempo accedí a la petición de Edward de tomar las cosas con calma, a condición de que me iba a casa ese mismo día. Esme había sido maravillosa en su atención hacia mí y Edward también era igual de considerado. Él me trató muy bien durante todo el día. Comí cuando me obligo y siempre estaba mirándome y comprobando que estaba bien. Fue realmente adorable, pero me sentía mal por imponerme por más tiempo.

Mientras una parte de mí no quería dejarlos, sabía que me tenía que ir, no tenía sentido seguir uniéndome más de lo que ya lo estaba. Si me hubiera quedado un día más, correría el riesgo de convertirme en una mujer incapaz y necesitada, que le pediría a Edward no dejarme, así que trate de aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos.

Durante todo el día Edward fue como siempre encantador y cuidados conmigo. Con frecuencia tomaba mi mano o me envolvía en sus brazos y aunque desesperadamente quería que fuera más, sabía que estaba siendo Edward. Como resultado, mis sentimientos sólo se habían intensificado por la devoción que había mostrado en mi cuidado, pero no importa lo mucho que quisiera más de él, acepté que la amistad era todo lo que alguna vez compartiríamos.

Además, fue suficiente con acurrucarme en su costado, inhalar su aroma dulce y disfrutar de estar cerca de él. Tenerlo tan cerca hizo que mi piel se volviera aún más sensible a su tacto y cada toque accidental o leve gesto, lanzaba un tiro recto a través de mi cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica. Traté de no demostrarlo, pero no podía evitar la respuesta natural de mi cuerpo ante él, a sus miradas escondidas, guiños o una sonrisa que me enviaba, yo estaba segura de que se me notaba demasiado. Sobre todo si me ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada de él, pero supuse que estaba acostumbrado a eso también.

En respuesta a su amabilidad me encontré a mí misma actuando más cariñosa que nunca. Casi inconscientemente, me di cuenta de que extendía la mano hacia él siempre que no estaba cerca. Estaba en constante ansia de alguna forma de contacto y la mayoría de las veces, se trataba de una batalla contra el impulso increíble de darle un beso.

Por desgracia, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin y mientras el día avanzaba, comencé a prepararme para decir adiós a la familia. Edward tenía que volver al trabajo tan pronto como sea posible, por lo que se iba esa misma noche para conseguir su vuelo de regreso y como resultado, la cena se convirtió en una despedida.

Incluso Alice y Jasper se unieron a la cena, algo que obviamente sucedía regularmente a juzgar por lo bien que todos interactuaban. Vi con alegría como Jasper era un encanto igual a la misma Esme, mientras que Alice tan efervescente como siempre, mantenía entretenido a Carlisle y Edward.

Parecían tan contentos y cómodos juntos que eran como una familia, que por supuesto me llevó a pensar en mi propia familia - a quien no había visto durante mucho tiempo. Mi mamá se fue cuando yo acababa de dejar los pañales y apenas habíamos tenido contacto desde entonces. A partir de entonces, fuimos solamente Charlie y yo, y aunque mi padre siempre había estado allí para mí, él tenía su propia vida con su nueva esposa, Sue. No quería entorpecer su felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo, me hizo falta pasar más tiempo en familia; pasar tiempo de calidad con los Cullen reforzó el hecho de que realmente me perdí el tener una familia más cercana a mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward me saco de mi ensueño, buscando mi mano con la suyas, como las había tenido todo el día.

"Sí, lo siento, estaba a kilómetros de distancia ", admití, mirándole de nuevo.

En el proceso no se me escapó la sonrisa encantada que Alice me envió, cuando registró nuestras manos juntas, estaba muy nerviosa por el hecho de ser abiertamente afectuosa con Edward. La cena terminó demasiado pronto y todos se congregaron en el pasillo para la despedida final.

"Te veré en el trabajo" dijo Alice brillantemente, abrazándome con fuerza mientras que Jasper con su habitual encanto levantó mi mano para colocar un ligero beso en la parte superior.

"Es un placer como siempre, Bella "dijo él con suavidad y casi de inmediato me sentí rodeada de los brazos de Edward por detrás.

"Ey, mantén el encanto para tu novia" dijo en una simulada irritación.

Le di un codazo en el costado en broma antes de que enhebrara sus dedos con los míos. Después de unos momentos, de mala gana dejé la comodidad de los brazos de Edward, para decir adiós a Carlisle y Esme. Esme me abrazó cariñosamente y me hizo prometer que iba a venir y a verlos de nuevo, antes de que ella y Carlisle convenientemente me dejaran a solas con Edward para despedirnos.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo .Estaba aprendiendo a la manera dura que no era tan fácil dejar ir a alguien que tanto aprecias. Nos quedamos mudos por un momento y un incómodo silencio cayó entre nosotros, algo que nunca antes había sucedido, ya que se trataba de pensar en qué decir a continuación.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí", le dije ansiosa para romper el silencio.

"Todo esto es parte del servicio" dijo con una sonrisa, aunque otra emoción se estaba gestando detrás de sus ojos suaves.

No era la primera vez hoy que terminaba en los brazos de Edward ya que era lo único que podía hacer, me aferré a él necesitándolo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos encerrados en los brazos del otro, pero todo el tiempo que fue, no pareció suficiente. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirándonos por una fracción más de lo necesario. Estaba a punto de irme, antes de hacer la pregunta que había estado en mi mente todo el día. Durante todo el día Edward había recibido llamadas a su celular y cada vez que eso ocurría, salía de la habitación para volver con una mirada vigilante lo que me aseguraba que estaba planificando algo. Confiaba en Edward lo suficiente para saber que no iba a hacer nada imprudente y estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que estar segura.

Mirándolo a los ojos empecé con aprensión.

"Edward te escuche hablar acerca de James..." Me detuve, sin saber cómo expresar mis preocupaciones.

"No te preocupes por él. Te prometo que nunca tendrás que preocuparte por él de nuevo", su voz era firme, con el rostro inexpresivo. El pánico se apoderó de mí preocupándome más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Como si leyera mi preocupación Edward se apresuró a tranquilizarme. Me tomó el rostro en sus manos y empezó a explicar,

"La policía tenía una denuncia anónima acerca de un fotógrafo de prestigio en posesión de varias sustancias ilegales. Con la cantidad de medicamentos con los que se encontraron, él estará en la cárcel por mucho tiempo", especuló, me ofreció una sonrisa cansada.

"¿Fuiste tú? Quiero decir, ¿has hecho eso?" Tartamudeaba, con la esperanza de que Edward no hubiera metido mano en cualquier táctica poco limpia.

"Bella, yo era la punta del iceberg, eso es todo. Te prometo que las drogas eran obra suya, aunque no puedo negar que me lo imaginaba", respondió.

Mientras que James, obviamente, se merecía lo que le pasaba, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada y abracé a Edward otra vez.

"Relájate", dijo con dulzura. "Honestamente, ¿ crees que te dejaría fuera de mi vista estando él por ahí suelto?"

A pesar de que realmente no podría decir cuáles eran sus sentimientos, la ternura que mostró Edward hacia mí cuando nos separamos, hizo que percibiera lo mucho que me apreciaba, pero no lo suficiente. Yo sabía que lo amaba y por instinto extendí la mano para besarlo en la mejilla, pero algo sucedió, en el último momento cambié de opinión y en su lugar fui directa a sus labios. Fue simplemente un roce suave, un casto beso más tranquilizador que apasionado, pero aun así, mis labios aún cosquillearon con el contacto.

Alejándome un poco, le miré y parecía tan sorprendido como me sentía yo.

"Bella, creo que deberías irte ahora antes de que decida mantenerte aquí" sonaba como si estuviera bromeando, pero su mirada ojos era extrañamente grave.

"Adiós Edward," reafirmé antes de salir corriendo lejos de él.

"Adiós Bella", le oí gritar, pero no podía dar la vuelta, no quería que viera mis mejillas calientes.

El viaje a casa fue muy triste y me mostró lo patética y dependiente que me había vuelto, sólo habían pasado 20 minutos y ya echaba de menos a Edward. Llegué a casa alrededor de una hora más tarde, a una casa fría y sombría. Con frecuencia estaba sola en el piso, ya que Rosalie a menudo estaba lejos, en diversos proyectos por todo el mundo; pero que nunca me había molestado hasta ahora. El pasar los últimos días con los Cullen, hizo que el piso parecía vacío y sin vida de repente y descubrí, que deseaba la seguridad y la comodidad de su presencia.

Por supuesto, no tuve que esperar mucho antes de que el señor maravilloso, como lo había llegado a llamar, se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Sólo había estado en la casa unos minutos antes de que Edward llamara por teléfono para comprobar que llegué bien.

Desde entonces había sido la misma historia, cada día llamaba por teléfono para comprobar que todo estaba normal. Afirmó que era por alguna otra razón, pero yo sabía por qué llamaba y hasta una vez hasta Esme llamó, lo que fue una grata sorpresa.

Y mientras que sus preocupaciones eran totalmente injustificadas, no podía pretender ser infeliz por su sobreprotección. Sin embargo, a pesar de las frecuentes llamadas de teléfono aun me desalentaba el hecho de que estaba literalmente al otro lado del mundo. Me sentí completamente ridícula por extrañarlo tanto, pero no podía ayudarme a mí misma. El amor no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca imaginé que sería tan doloroso y mis cambios de humor eran constantes y confusos incluso para mí. Era como si tuviera una doble personalidad; en un minuto estaba de mal humor y miserable, y al siguiente estaba gozosa y alegre, sobre todo cuando me enteraba de algo de Edward.

Algunas noches me esforzaba por dormir con todos los pensamientos de él corriendo por mi mente, aunque no mejoró las cosas. El sueño era un constante recordatorio de los momentos perfectos que habíamos compartido la semana pasada cuando me había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Me dolían de deseo y a menudo me preguntaba si alguna vez pensaba en mí también.

Como un medio de sacar a Edward de mi mente, estaba ayudando a Alice con los preparativos para su extravagante boda. La última de una larga lista de planes era encontrar el pastel de bodas perfecto. Jasper tenía suerte, ya que había escapado del trabajo de la boda, así que yo seria la dama de honor siempre útil interviniendo en el último minuto. Estaba empezando a lamentar el haberme ofrecido, después de haber pasado la mitad de la mañana probando diferentes tortas ya me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco enferma y sólo el zumbido de mi teléfono me distrajo del mareo que estaba pasando en mi estómago. Excusándome a un lado de Alice, me dirigí a la esquina de la habitación para un poco de intimidad. Estaba emocionada de ver en el identificador de llamadas y estaba sonriendo antes de haber siquiera escuchado su voz.

Sólo dos palabras me hicieron volverme alegre.

"Hola Bella" sonaba alegre y tenía la capacidad de deslumbrarme a través de cualquier medio de comunicación.

"Hola Edward. Pensé que te habrías olvidado de nosotros los humildes críticos periodísticos, rey señor de Hollywood" bromeé, citando la última encuesta que había rematado.

Al escuchar su risa en el otro extremo de la línea hizo que mi sonrisa creciera ridículamente ancha.

"Nunca puedo olvidarme de ti, Bella," la sinceridad en su tono me hizo callar. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Estoy bien Edward. Al igual que la última vez que me vigilaste" traté de fingir irritación, pero estaba radiante. "¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada? Supongo que hay una razón más allá de preguntar por mi salud."

"Me atrapaste. Estoy casi terminado aquí, así que voy a estar de vuelta en Londres por unos días ¿te apetece tomar un café o algo?" preguntó él, sonaba inusualmente nervioso.

"Me encantaría volver a verte", dije tras una pausa.

Dos cosas para lo que yo no estaba preparada; Uno que Edward volvería tan pronto y en segundo lugar, que estaba tan ansioso por verme.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Sigues ahí?" su voz rompió mi sorpresa.

"Sí, estoy aquí. Café suena bien", rápidamente murmure.

"Genial tengo unos pocos compromisos de trabajo para cumplir durante mi estancia, pero ¿qué tal si te doy una llamada esta semana para confirmar?"

"¡Es un día!" Dije estúpidamente. ¿Por qué mi boca se alejaba de mí?

"Sí lo es," me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo cuando respondió.

"¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?" Rápidamente pregunte para tapar mi desliz.

"¿En nuestro lugar?" sugirió.

No tenía ninguna duda de que se refería a la cafetería y mi corazón dio un tirón por el hecho de que se refirió a ella como nuestra.

"Perfecto. Nos vemos pronto" le dije soñadora.

"Voy a estar en contacto. Bye Bella", respondió antes de que la línea se cortara.

Me aferré al teléfono por unos momentos después de haber desconectado y me tomó unos momentos serenarme antes de ir de nuevo a donde Alice. Ella era un duende y de algún modo era capaz de olfatear cualquier indicio de chisme. Al acercarme intenté parecer impasible, pero la mirada de complicidad que envió a mí me demostró que sospechaba algo.

"¿Era Edward, por casualidad?" -Preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tú tienes la cara ruborizada y sólo se te enciende cuando hay algo que lo involucre," contestó ella sonriendo como una idiota.

"¡No!" Protesté, aunque sabía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida.

"Lo que tú digas", sonrió maliciosamente antes de marcharse de nuevo en busca de la torta perfecta.

Lamentablemente la semana previa a nuestra reunión parecía pasar dolorosamente lenta, pero una semana más tarde, cuando el día de la cita de "nuestro" café por fin llego, estaba más que contenta.

Llegué temprano y el café era tan encantador y acogedor como recordaba. Mientras esperaba a Edward, me metí en el mostrador y pedí una bebida. Recordando lo que había pedido la última vez que estuvimos aquí, le pedí un café también. Estaba a punto de pagar cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí. No me molesté en mirar y en su lugar comencé a buscar unas monedas en mi bolso cuando una voz gruesa estadounidense habló,

"¿Puedo pagar por la señora?"

Él ciertamente no podía. ¡Señora! Pensé, indignada.

"No, gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien" le contesté, ni siquiera molestándome en mirar hacia él.

"Ok. Ok ¡Solo me he ido un par de semanas y rápidamente me has olvidado!" dijo una voz aterciopelada que yo conocía muy bien.

Cuando levanté la vista no estaba decepcionada por el espectáculo glorioso que me saludó. Estaba tan asombrosamente atractivo en un viejo par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla y lucía muy sexy

"Edward", exclamé, dándose cuenta de lo feliz que en realidad estaba por verlo en vivo.

Cuando él me tomo en un abrazo cálido, de buen grado aspire su olor único antes de liberarlo de mi firme agarre.

"¿Qué pasa con el acento?"

"Lo estoy probando para un nuevo papel y pensé que era perfecto para burlarme de ti", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es un éxito. No sabía que eras tú" le dije mientras algo le llamó la atención, aparte de mí.

"¿Es esto para mí?" Preguntó, mirando intencionadamente a las bebidas en frente de nosotros.

"Sí, pensé que querría lo de la última vez. Olvídalo si quieres algo más", murmuré débilmente y empezaron a empujar el café fuera del camino, cuando su mano cayó en la parte superior de la mía siguiendo mi movimiento.

"No, es perfecto. Estoy sorprendido de que recordaras, eso es todo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿De acuerdo?" dije señalando hacia la mesa en la esquina.

Al principio parecía que los dos estábamos hablando para cubrir los nervios iniciales, pero una vez nos sentimos cómodos, no paramos de charlar. No llevábamos sentados mucho tiempo cuando vi que una joven se acercó tímidamente. Me había fijado que ella nos había mirado un par de veces ya, por lo que se sospechaba que reconoció a Edward y por supuesto, ella tímidamente le pidió un autógrafo. Como era de esperar Edward fue tan encantador como siempre y conversó con ella durante unos minutos. De hecho, me sentí muy mal por la pobre muchacha, que estaba prácticamente babeando, aunque en cierto modo, fue bueno ver que su deslumbramiento no solo se limitaba a mí.

Si era posible, su emoción aumentó cuando me ofrecí a hacer una foto de ellos dos juntos, y una vez que me explicó la manera en que funcionaba su teléfono con cámara estaba más que satisfecha y muy pronto se lo devolví.

"Gracias a ambos por todo" dijo ella. "Lo siento por la interrupción. Dejaré que usted y su novia, sigan."

Hundí la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor, pero de inmediato sentí la mano de Edward en la barbilla, animándome a mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Alguna vez me cansaré de ver ese color en tus mejillas?" Se preguntó.

Mirando a sus cálidos ojos, con una mano en mi barbilla, y con la otra en la mía sobre la mesa, me di cuenta de que nuestra intimidad, efectivamente, nos hacía ver como una pareja. Si sólo fuera cierto, pensé ilusoriamente.

Poco después nos instalamos de nuevo en nuestra conversación anterior, incluso hablamos brevemente acerca de James, aunque cuando digo nosotros, me refiero a mí. Cuando le dije a Edward lo que había leído de la detención de James se quedó inmóvil y no se adentró sobre el tema. Era evidente que seguía siendo un tema delicado y se apresuró a cambiar de conversación.

"Tengo una confesión que hacer", dijo serio y sus ojos se fijaban en los míos.

"Vamos a escuchar a continuación," inste a que siguiera, aunque tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco nerviosa.

"Así que, tal vez no ha sido exactamente estar contigo lo que nos a traído aquí. La verdad es que tengo una promesa que cumplir", dijo, luchando por mantener la sonrisa solapada de la cara.

"¿Una promesa?" Repetí ansiosa por ver a dónde iba con esto.

Gracias a Dios que no me hizo esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que él empezó a explicar,

"¿Te acuerdas el día que pasamos juntos y había ese proyecto del que no te podía contar? El trabajo secreto", explicó cuando le lancé una mirada perpleja.

"Bueno, al fin le han dado el visto bueno", dijo sonriendo. Nunca lo había visto tan hermoso como cuando tenía esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

"¡Dime!" grite de emoción.

"No te puedo negar nada", exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza a la ligera. Su mirada se fue a mi izquierda mientras comenzó a buscar en una bolsa que ni me di cuenta que había traído con él. Me devolvió una sonrisa radiante mientras sacaba un documento encuadernado de espesor y lo colocó sobre la mesa delante de mí.

Me molestó manteniendo sus manos en la parte superior de la portada lo que me no me dio ninguna pista de qué era lo que había sido tan reservado durante todos estos meses.

"Edward," le pedí escuchándome como un niño necesitado.

"Tus ojos solamente," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Como si quisiera decir algo. Tú me conoces mejor que eso," intente parecer ofendida, pero Edward no se lo tragó ni un segundo.

"Deja de poner mala cara", ordenó. "Tal vez esto te arrancará una sonrisa."

Por último quitó las manos y me mostró lo que estaba esperando con impaciencia y me senté allí en shock por unos momentos mientras luchaba por adaptarme a lo que él me estaba mostrando. Edward parecía nervioso por mi silencio cuando empezó frenéticamente a frotarse la barbilla.

"¿Es esto lo que yo creo que es?" Le pregunté, sin atreverme a creer que tendría un papel en una de mis obras favoritas de todos los tiempos.

"Romeo y Julieta. ¡Oh Dios mío esto es algo muy importante!" Ahora divagaba.

"¿Y tú qué papel harás?" Pregunté estúpidamente, aunque yo estaba bastante segura de que sabía la respuesta. Edward sería el perfecto Romeo.

"Yo seré Romeo," dijo con una sonrisa un poco petulante.

Ante su confirmación, salté de mi asiento para felicitarlo correctamente.

"Pensé que podría hacerlo por ti", susurró en mi oído.

Cuando nos separamos y tomamos nuestros asientos frente a frente una vez más, me ofreció la sonrisa más impresionante.

"¿Qué le parece a Esme?" -Pregunté, recordando la forma en que había hablado de nuestro amor compartido por los clásicos. "Es uno de sus favoritos también", agregué, en respuesta a su expresión desconcertada.

"No sé, yo no se lo he dicho todavía," respondió casualmente. "Te dije que serías la primera en saberlo. Tengo el hábito de mantener mis promesas".

"Ah", respondí, completamente abrumada por el hecho de que estaba compartiendo algo tan grande conmigo.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes mientras estas de vuelta?" -Pregunté, con la esperanza de tener una idea de cuánto tiempo estaría alrededor.

"Tengo que hacer unas fotos de promoción, pero no hay nada escrito en piedra. Sólo tengo unos días hasta tener que irme de cabeza a los Estados unidos a un circuito de prensa", respondió sonando decepcionado.

"Oh", le contesté, con una audible decepción en mi tono.

"Es sólo por un corto tiempo, así que estaré de regreso en Londres la semana siguiente", añadió con una sonrisa.

"Todo esos viajes, ¿no te vuelven loco? Tú debes estar realmente agotado. No pasas más de unos días en el país. Eso tiene que desquiciarte", reflexionaba yo.

"Estoy acostumbrado a ello", admitió con un encogimiento de hombros. "Además que vale la pena."

Luego cogió mis manos sobre la mesa, y les dio un apretón suave, antes de quedarse en silencio acariciando mi mano con el pulgar.

Durante un tiempo nos sentamos en silencio, pero cuando miré hacia él, parecía incómodo y nervioso, arrastrando los pies alrededor de su asiento. Era extraño y reconfortante verlo tan nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo un poco desconcertante verlo mirándome a mí cada par de minutos.

"Tengo algo que preguntarte," me dijo de pronto de la nada, antes de continuar con vacilación, "He tenido la intención de preguntártelo desde hace un tiempo."

Estaba un poco ansiosa cuando su control en mis manos fue más apretado y era mi imaginación, ¿o estaba ruborizado?

"Quería preguntarte. Lo que quiero decir es..." se detuvo otra vez y estaba más sorprendida por lo nervioso que estaba, pero repentinamente su comportamiento nervioso desapareció cuando se incorporó de lleno y su habitual autocontrol regresó cuando comenzó a hablar, "Mi padre está organizando una gala benéfica para el hospital. Me pidió que te invitara si es que estas libre. Esme está desesperada por volver a verte también."

Terminó, luciendo frustrado con la mano pasando agresivamente a través de su pelo.

"Claro, ¿cuándo es?" Yo ni siquiera dude.

Confirmó que era el viernes siguiente y de inmediato comencé a preguntarme si estaría Edward y si volvería a tiempo para asistir. Como si leyera mi mente se apresuró a añadir,

"Voy a estar allí también."

"Claro suena bien", murmuré, sintiendo mis mejillas calentar de nuevo.

"Grandioso" respondió, aunque su sonrisa no parecía totalmente real. En realidad parecía decepcionado de nuevo.

"¿Quieres otra copa?" ofreció, cuando vio mi taza vacía.

"Sí, por favor", sonreí cuando fue a pedir otra.

Mientras que Edward estaba ocupado en nuestras bebidas, no podía deshacerme de la molesta sensación en la parte trasera de mi mente acerca de su extraño comportamiento. Sin importar de que lado lo mire, todavía no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué Edward estaba tan nervioso y ansioso por pedir una simple solicitud de su padre? A menos que no era para su padre lo que estaba pidiendo.

Tal vez yo estaba confundida o engañada, o muy posiblemente ambas cosas, pero en ese momento pensé en la posibilidad de una locura, de que sí sentía, siquiera una fracción de los sentimientos que yo tenía por él. Tal vez, sólo tal vez me había perdido todas las señales antes. Puede haber sido una ilusión de mi parte, pero muchas cosas no tenían sentido. Sin duda alguna, explicaría todos los pequeños gestos y detalles y esas miradas que me ha enviado una y otra vez.

De pronto, en ese momento yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que actuar, aprovechar el momento y decirle todos los sentimientos que había reprimido durante muchos meses. Podría tener una oportunidad ahora o pasar el resto de mi vida lamentando no haber hecho nada al respecto. Era muy fácil quedarme con lo conocido, pero yo sabía lo que sentía por él y si no tomaba esta oportunidad y seguía a mi corazón, jamás llegaría a saber lo que podría llegar a ser.

El momento era el adecuado, era nuestro lugar después de todo y si soy sincera, este fue probablemente el lugar exacto donde me había enamorado de él en primer lugar. Al ver acercarse a Edward con nuestras bebidas en la mano, decidí que era ahora o nunca. Planté una sonrisa en la cara, porque tenía que actuar por lo menos más confiada, aun cuando en mi interior no era más que un manojo de nervios.

Le dejé ubicarse de nuevo en su asiento antes de tomar una respiración profunda y empezar lo que bien podría poner fin a nuestra amistad o hacer mis sueños realidad.

"Edward, tengo algo que decirte también," dije firmemente y me detuve. Por alguna razón no podía hablar, estaba demasiado superada por una oleada de emoción.

Me miró aun más amplio y me atrevería a decir, con los ojos esperanzados y dijo:

"Tú me puede decir todo Bella, ya lo sabes."

Él me apretó la mano como si quisiera tranquilizarme, pero no tuvo éxito, en todo caso me sentí con más miedo todavía. Me estaba estudiando con tanta atención que intimidaba a mis sentidos. Mi corazón latía de forma errática y me sentía enferma de los nervios y con miedo. Todas mis dudas y las inseguridades volvieron a atormentarme mientras luchaba para continuar. Sobre todo, estaba aterrada de lo que haría si él me rechazaba, pero rápidamente empujé ese pensamiento a la parte trasera de mi mente. Tenía que hacer esto antes de arrepentirme.

"Espera un momento" dijo, mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa tensa.

Desinflada, volví mi atención a la bebida en frente de mí y trate de no dejar que mi decepción se notara, pero en el fondo sabía que tanto el momento y mi valentía se habían ido con esa sola llamada telefónica. Me hundí aún más en el asiento, le dejé hablar durante unos minutos en voz baja. Me bloqueé a lo que estaba diciendo, pero me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme en todo momento. Nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente como para devolverle la mirada y al mismo tiempo, me removía torpemente inquieta, utilizando cualquier distracción que pudiera para no tener que mirarlo.

"Lo siento", comenzó en tono de disculpa mientras colocaba el teléfono sobre la mesa y ponía su mano sobre la mía que estaba sobre la mesa. Fue replicar la forma en que estaban antes, pero todo había cambiado.

"¿Decías…? " parecía esperanzado, pero con un toque de decepción que era evidente en sus ojos. Creo que captó que algo estaba pasando, pero él era ajeno a lo que era.

"Nada, no era nada importante" respondí rápidamente.

"Muy bien" respondió él, y una ligera mueca marcó su rostro cuando sacó las manos lejos de las mías.

Sentí frío y un poco de incomodidad en su lejanía y lo miré. Parecía distraído y frustrado, aunque no podía entender por qué. Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con la llamada telefónica que había recibido.

"Ese fue mi agente", comenzó. "Me tengo que ir ahora, pero voy a estar de vuelta en Londres a tiempo para la gala benéfica."

Asentí con la cabeza de acuerdo, decepcionada cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba de pie.

"Realmente fue genial volver a verte. Adiós Bella", dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar mi mejilla castamente.

Él se había ido antes de tener la oportunidad de decir adiós y sólo podía ver desconcertada como se dirigía hacia la puerta, golpeándola en su camino.

Me senté allí durante unos minutos pensando por qué había ido tan mal. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Un minuto estaba tan cerca de él tratando de decirle todo lo que sentía y el próximo momento, me sentí arrasada por completo.

Pero tal vez fue una cosa buena que nos interrumpieran antes de que yo hubiera arruinado una amistad en perfecto estado de salud. Probablemente fue lo mejor, porque no había ninguna manera en el infierno de que yo mantuviera esa conversación en particular con Edward. Habría sido a la vez humillante y doloroso oírle decir que le gustaba sólo como una amiga y quién sabe, tal vez era mejor así y con el tiempo, tal vez mis sentimientos serían más fáciles de tratar.

Al crecer mi chico de ensueño era probablemente el mismo que el de todas las fantasías de las niñas; Él sería alto, moreno, guapo, encantador y amable, pero un poco demasiado misterioso. Sin embargo, la dolorosa verdad es que yo ya tenía mi novio soñado en mi vida, aunque lamentablemente sólo era un amigo para mí. Una persona inteligente me diría que siguiera adelante y que dejara de torturarme a mí misma constantemente al estar cerca de la fuente de gozo y dolor, pero no importaba cuánto me doliera controlar mis impulsos, y no importaba cuántas veces me doliera no poder tenerlo, yo no lo dejaría. Porque a pesar de que había muchas razones por la que debería haber terminado en la miseria, no había una razón para alejarlo de mi vida, yo lo amaba y no podía imaginar una vida sin él.

…..

**Ya, ahora quien odia a la agente de Edward? Arrrgghhh**

**El próximo cap se viene por fin el ansiado beso !**

Un saludo a las mostras que siguen este fic:

**JadeCullenMasen, Cullen Vigo **(toooda la razón),** Lynn **(Lynn duermeee),** Fran Cullen Masen, Milhoja, Cathaysa, amys Cullen, Mabel, mariclau **(se vieneee)** , naddia-of-pattz, shandra, NccM, Paolastef , xXArleenXx, PatriciaaJayme17, Shandra1,Kell Masen, marzze** (sorry las faltas u.u**) , Ruby Bomb, Swan, Fran Cullen Masen, yasmin-cullen. joli Cullen **(ya se viene!), **Sophia Anna Keller, Alex **(mi niña solo traduzco este fic pero lo hago con mucho amor), **Maki Salvatore , Tutzy Cullen , Berta** (^^),** Ani Hndz y Gehry-Girl **(lo mismo me pregunto yo!).

**LPADU: Kaprii Strawwberries, Pam3.C.S, L0kiicita Cullen, Laura Castiblanco, Shandra1, larosaderosas, Allie Brandon Withlock,**

**CHICAS PASAMOS LOS 150 RR HEEEEEEEEEE!**

Esto es aparte, pero es que me hace mucho reír con sus rr y me gustaría que supieran como lo hace, yo creo que debería escribir algo no creen? jaja gracias Tutzy!

"_primer acto: prendo la pc y ya no tengo absolutamente nada de pila!_

_segundo acto: la lap se apaga con el cap abierto [fuck!]_

_tercer acto: mi mama me regaña por que acaba de limpiar la casa y yo estoy haciendo un desastre para poder conectar la lap._

_cuarto acto: respiro profundo y se prende la lap :D ..._

_quinto acto: mi mejor amiga se conecta y me empieza a contar sus penas [no es que me mmoleste, pero el cap]_

_sexto acto: termine de leer l oque me escribio y empiezo a leer el capitulo con mucho gusto_

_septimo y ultimo acto: quiero casi golpear a Bella por testaruda y quiero casi besar a Edward por ser así ..._

_y ahora si es el último: me acorde de algo bello que me paso :D con este cap.."_

_GENIAL O NO? JAJAJA  
_

**McE, Lily **( gracias pero solo tradusco), **Coona, Lulii ** (gracias ^^), **I love Edward** (yo tb lo amooo)

**¡Bienvenidas Mostras nuevas!**

**¡Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos! y a las lectoras anónimas espero se animen a dejar rr para así conocerlas.**

**Ahora en FB soy Aspasie Masen por que el nerd espinillento que maneja el sitio, le dio por joder con mi cuenta y la tuve que cerrar buaaa pero me cree otra jaja lero lero. Así que ahora me encuentran allí.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas aquí les subo este nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!

Gracias A Rosa por corregir esta traducción, te lo agradezco mil.

**Nada es mío todo es de S. Meyer y de jemster 23. "Yo solo traduzco"**

**El fic en Ingles es "Dreaming of you."**

…

**Soñando Contigo**

**Resumen: Cuando a la crítica periodista, Bella Swan le encargan entrevistar al rompecorazones de Hollywood Edward Cullen, ella se sorprende al descubrir que no es la estrella engreída, arrogante, y exigente que esperaba.**

**En su lugar, resulta ser encantador y carismático. Pero aún más sorprendente, es el hecho de que él realmente le gusta a ella. ¿Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o los sueños pueden realmente hacerse realidad?**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

…

**Capítulo 9.**

Después del extraño encuentro en la cafetería, las cosas se enfriaron considerablemente en lo concerniente a Edward. Me llamó al día siguiente para disculparse por su repentina partida, pero no logró explicar el razonamiento detrás de él. A pesar de que me desconcertó mucho, insistir sólo agravaría más mi confusión y con el número de plazos que tenía que cumplir en el trabajo, no podía permitirme el lujo de perder mi tiempo pensando en mi casi confesión.

Además de la presión del trabajo, tuve que lidiar con Alice. Ella era como la Nazi de las bodas, con sus altos niveles y pedantes reglas. No pensé que Bridezilla (mezcla entre Bride, novia en ingles y Godzilla) existiera. Pero en realidad existía, tengo que admitir que algunas veces tuve que dar un paso atrás para no estrangularla.

En una nota más positiva, como agradecimiento por ayudarla en sus planes de boda, se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme a prepararme para el evento del viernes. Yo estaba más que de acuerdo. Después de todo, quería estar guapa. Ok, tengo que admitir que quería impresionar a Edward, que, sin duda, luciría asquerosamente hermoso sin mayor esfuerzo.

Con Alice cuidando de mi vestido, todo lo que tenía que preocuparme era en cumplir todos los plazos en el trabajo, pero afortunadamente terminé a tiempo y los últimos días habían sido menos caótico, lo que me dejó libre para vivir y reflexionar sobre otras cuestiones, respecto a Edward. Estaba más que confundida y finalmente termine renunciando a tratar de averiguar exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros dos.

Sin embargo, el tiempo dio paso al viernes y la perspectiva de volver a verlo, me convirtió en un saco de nervios. No sé por qué me deje llevar a tal estado, pero no podía controlarlo. Por suerte me salvé de la vergüenza de ir sola, porque Rosalie estaba acompañando a Emmett a la gala benéfica y amablemente me ofrecieron un ir con ellos.

Les tomó varios kilómetros de tráfico lento para finalmente llegar a la sede. Era tan grande como me imaginaba; La sala era enorme y llena de gente. Mis ojos escanearon la escena delante de mi, es como si estuvieran programados para la búsqueda de Edward. Estaba ansiosa tratando de detectarlo, cuando una voz divertida interrumpió mi búsqueda:

"Edward no está aquí todavía. Llegará tarde", dijo Emmett, sin molestarse siquiera en quitar su mirada del teléfono que estaba utilizando para enviar mensajes de texto.

Cuando terminó de enviar mensajes de texto me miró con un brillo en sus ojos y dijo:

"Sólo entre tú y yo, está tratando de impresionar a alguien."

A pesar de que era inevitable que Edward estuviera interesado en alguien, el saberlo no hacia el dolor en el pecho menos importante, pero a pesar de mi sufrimiento, trate de poner buena cara.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener fuera mi tono de decepción.

Emmett no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de recibir un golpe fuerte en el pecho de Rosalie.

"Hey!" se quejo en señal de protesta mientras se frotaba las costillas doloridas. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Rosalie le envió una mirada igual de helada y respondió: "Deja de ser un chismoso"

Cuando se volvió hacia mí, su expresión se suavizó.

"No hagas caso de él, Bella. No esta más que molestando", dijo para tranquilizarme.

Me cansé de devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que pude, pero estaba bastante segura de que no convencí a ninguno de los dos.

La sala era enorme y estaba llena de gente y aunque, Rosalie y Emmett se mantuvieron junto a mi una hora y media, sin duda, por un sentido del deber, todavía me sentía sola entre un mar de gente. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera la llegada de Edward. Sabía que había llegado debido al gran número de personas que miraban detrás de mí con admiración. Me di cuenta de que enamorado se le veía muy bien: Parecía como si practicara deporte frecuentemente.

Me di la vuelta y no me sorprendí en lo más mínimo al ver a Edward en la puerta. Todavía hoy me quitaba el aliento. Lucía inmaculado en un esmoquin clásico, pero su pelo desordenado mantenía su resistente encanto.

Cuando Edward me vio, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, antes de que él comenzara a hacer su camino a propósito a través de la multitud hacia mí, como si estuviera en una misión. Como siempre, las mujeres estaban volviéndose locas con la llegada de Edward, pero él parecía no estar afectado por la atención, y mientras les sonreía amablemente, rápidamente pasaba antes de que cualquier de ellas le hablara.

Unos momentos más tarde, apareció delante de nosotros.

"Damas", su voz aterciopelada me dejó temporalmente sin habla. ¿Siempre tiene ese efecto sobre mí?

Esa fue una pregunta estúpida, sobre todo cuando hace cosas tan malditamente irresistibles como besar mi mejilla a modo de saludo. Es cierto, él hizo lo mismo con Rosalie, pero dudo que su piel sintiera el mismo cosquilleo que dejó en la mía.

"Hola Edward", chillé una vez logré recomponerme, pero en mi defensa fue una suerte que incluso pudiera decir una palabra con los increíblemente guapo que estaba.

Poco después, mi sonrisa torcida favorita apareció, sin duda, estaba divertido por mi incapacidad para formar una oración. No podría importarme menos, era simplemente magnífico.

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Rosalie tomo ese momento para anunciar su partida,

"Tu estás aquí ahora, esa es la señal. Los dejos chicos", dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Muy Discreto!

"Hasta luego, Edward," gritó, pero ella se había ido antes de que cualquiera de nosotros tuviera la oportunidad de decir adiós.

"Espero que no fuera algo que dije", comentó Edward, mientras me recorría con la mirada Sus ojos parecían obsesionados mirándome de forma vigilante. Yo le devolví la mirada inquisitiva

"Lo siento" dijo, saliendo de su aturdimiento. "No es frecuente que me quede sin palabras, pero te ves muy bella como para describirte."

Rápidamente mire hacia abajo a mis pies pasando a ser de un color rojo vivo de vergüenza y murmuré: "Gracias."

"Vas a tener que aprender a aceptar un cumplido, Bella," dijo, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sentí en ese instante la chispa, pero tercamente mantuve mi cabeza baja para ocultar mi prominente rubor.

"¿Tú no cambias con el tiempo?" Su baja y divertida risa me hizo mirar hacia arriba, con mis mejillas quemadas. Le envíe una mirada de advertencia, pero no se intimidó en lo mas mínimo. En cambio, me miró a través de sus pestañas, una sonrisa burlona avanzaba en su cara y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de una sonrisa tiró de mis propios labios.

"Eso está mejor. Casi te ves feliz de verme", sonrió él.

"Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado", ofrecí con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti, Bella," dijo serio. Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. Tenía la sensación de rubor regresando en plena vigencia, pero una vez que lo tuve bajo control lo miré con recelo.

Edward me lanzó una mirada perpleja antes de hablar, "¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar tiempo con una mujer hermosa sin que exista un motivo ulterior?" puso en duda.

"¿Qué diría tu novia sobre eso?" Me encontré preguntando antes de que me pudiera controlar.

Parecía desconcertado por un momento antes de que respondiera con amargura: "No tengo."

"Eso no es lo que Emmett dijo," respondí.

"¡Emmett está mal!" La voz de Edward era firme y no daba nada a discusión.

"¿En serio?" Le dije poco convencida.

Él arqueó las cejas de manera espectacular, como si aceptara el reto y no me decepcionó. Le estreche los ojos de forma acusadora y le dije: "Dice que estás tratando de impresionar a alguien."

Edward inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado y escaneó la sala con atención, pero fue mi imaginación o ¿estaba ruborizado? De cualquier manera, en sus mejillas había un inusual tono rosa.

"Debería preocuparse de su propia vida amorosa", sonaba irritado. "Hablando de Emmett, tengo que tener unas palabras con él. ¿Vas a estar bien por tu cuenta durante un rato?"

"Sí, claro, Rosalie me hará compañía" le respondí, viendo que regresaba con un par de bebidas en su mano.

"Prometo que no pasará mucho tiempo", dijo, inclinándose para besar mi frente.

A pesar de la promesa de Edward, desapareció por un tiempo. Aunque para ser justos, no era su culpa ser el Señor Popular y ser inundado de seguidores ansiosos.

Incontrolablemente mis ojos buscaban a Edward, sólo para darme cuenta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación mirándome, con una sonrisa juguetona tirando de sus labios. Llamaba mi atención enviándome una sonrisa de disculpa o modulaba con la boca, un _Lo siento_, hacia mi lado de la habitación. Agradecí sus disculpas, pero me encontraba feliz hablando con Rosalie. Entre sus vacaciones y nuestros horarios ocupados, sentía como si no hubiéramos tenido una buena conversación en mucho tiempo.

Charlábamos principalmente de Emmett, era obvio que las cosas iban muy rápido entre los dos. Por supuesto, su afecto y entusiasmo eran obvios me hacían pensar en Edward, y por consiguiente, más a menudo, me encontraba con la mirada a la deriva buscándolo. Era una batalla constante el tratar de controlar el impulso de mirarlo abiertamente. Era duro hasta que vi a una hermosa mujer que se le acercaba. No puedo negar lo impresionante que era, con su larga cabellera rubia lisa, recta, piel perfecta y la figura de reloj de arena. Su pura perfección le dio un duro golpe a mi autoestima, pero más preocupante era el hecho de que ella estaba claramente interesada en Edward. Su sonrisa atractiva presentó sus intenciones evidentemente claras, y su lenguaje corporal gritaba estar interesada, y se quedó a su alrededor como si fuera un mal olor.

Auque era de esperar, nunca es fácil ver a las chicas suspirar abiertamente por Edward. Mientras que él no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo, incluso diría que parecía avergonzado por todo esto, tuve que dar la espalda cuando ella se acerco aún más hacia él.

"Pareces nerviosa," dijo Rosalie, interrumpiendo mi torrente de pensamiento.

"Estoy bien", dije, tratando de sonreír alegremente.

Por supuesto, Rosalie siendo la amiga que era, siempre estaba vigilante y se percató al instante de la fuente de mi angustia. Mirando hacia ella, arqueó una ceja y miró a sabiendas entre Edward y yo, y dijo:

"Él no está interesado en ella, lo sabes."

"No me importa. No tiene nada que ver conmigo de todos modos." Mi terquedad pueril y la respuesta descaradamente escueta, demostraba todo lo contrario y a Rosalie no se le pasó por alto.

"¿Entonces, por qué estás tan enojada?" -preguntó ella.

Al principio no respondí, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para no sonar como la tonta enamorada, celosa y patética que era. Afortunadamente Rosalie intervino para llenar mi silencio ensordecedor.

"No tienes porque mantener todo en tu interior. Estoy aquí para ti si quieres hablar", dijo ella, acariciando suavemente mi hombro.

Quería hablar de eso, realmente lo quería. Confiaba en Rose de todo corazón y mantener todo lo que siento en mi interior, poco a poco me estaba volviendo loca. El problema era que no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar en todo esto sobre Edward pero, como si leyera mi lucha interna Rosalie dio con la mano un apretón apacible y señaló lo obvio

"Le gustas."

"El mas a mi", admití.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Suena bastante simple para mí. No te llevará a ninguna parte mantenerte en silencio. Sé valiente y díselo," ella lo hacia parecer tan fácil,… era una lástima que no fuera tan sencillo.

"Traté de decírselo una vez, pero surgió algo en el camino," dije en mi defensa. "obviamente, no debe ser."

"Pues vuelve a intentarlo."

"No puedo. Lo más probable es que él me rechace", admití descorazonada.

"¿Estás ciega?" prácticamente me gritaba, con lo que se gano mas de alguna mirada curiosa de los pocos que nos rodeaban. "Debes de haber notado la forma en que te mira", dijo, afortunadamente en un volumen más bajo.

"Él no me mira de esa manera." No había dudas de que ella sólo estaba tratando de animarme.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" -preguntó ella, mostrando una mezcla de irritación y confusión.

"¿Aparte del hecho de que él está interesado en alguien más?, es dolorosamente obvio", declaré levantando mis manos al aire en señal de frustración. "Quiero decir, míralo y luego mírame a mi", le dije señalando entre nosotros, solo para enfatizar mi punto.

Rosalie no parecía convencida y rápidamente argumento de nuevo,

"En primer lugar, ignora lo que Emmett dijo, estaba bromeando. Edward y tú necesitáis que os crezcan una buenas pelotas. Y en cuanto a la cuestión de tu baja autoestima… ¡Edward absolutamente te adora, me gustaría que pudieras ver eso!", declaró con enojo.

Rosalie es encantadora y de buen corazón, pero en las pocas ocasiones en que su temperamento se mostraba, era un poco intimidante, incluso para mí, pero cuando vio mi expresión tímida, su mirada feroz se suavizo visiblemente.

"No estoy tratando de ser dura, sólo me enfurece escuchar como te menosprecias tan a menudo. Y no soy la única que lo odia también."

"¿Quién más?" Le pregunté al instante.

Por un momento o dos, Rosalie parecía estar debatiendo en si debía o no responder a mi pregunta hasta que finalmente se derrumbó, "Edward es muy perceptivo. Lee tus inseguridades".

"¿Tu hablaste con él, de mí?" -Pregunté, sorprendida.

"Bella, eres lo único de lo que habla", declaró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me sonrojé con furia, pero no me importó porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, había alguna esperanza para Edward y para mí, después de todo.

"No sé qué decir, estoy tan confundida en este momento. En un minuto es todo encanto y al siguiente no puede salir por la puerta lo suficientemente rápido. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no se dónde estamos, si incluso hay un nosotros ", confesé.

"No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes," respondió Rosalie antes de que algo le llamara la atención detrás de mí.

"Ahora mismo viene a reunirse con nosotras, díselo ya. Ahora es tu oportunidad", me dio un codazo y me dio una mirada cómplice mientras Edward volvía a aparecer delante de mí.

"Lo siento, me llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba", Edward se disculpó y Rosalie se fue en busca de Emmett.

"Está bien", murmuré con timidez.

Como resultado de mi conversación anterior con Rosalie, me resultaba difícil pensar estando tan cerca de Edward. Por supuesto, esto me puso extra nerviosa y por lo tanto extra torpe.

"¿Estás bien?" -susurró en mi oído, sin duda curioso por mi silencio. Con los nervios de punta salté, con lo que prácticamente derramé mi bebida sobre él.

"Lo siento mucho," me disculpé frenéticamente, pero Edward me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios, que parecieron quedarse allí más tiempo del necesario.

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo él, tomándolo con gracia.

"Pero, ¿estás segura de que estas bien?" -preguntó mirándome con curiosidad. "Pareces un poco al límite."

"Estoy bien", reafirmé, pero no parecía convencido.

Edward siempre tenía la capacidad de calmarme con simple hecho de estar y mis nervios desaparecieron pronto, fue como en los viejos tiempos mientras nos poníamos al día sobre lo que habíamos estado haciendo desde nuestra última reunión.

Desafortunadamente, Edward tenía un papel que llevar a cabo esta noche, por lo que una hora más tarde tuvo que salir con Carlisle para cumplir con los recién llegados. Eso estaba bien para mí, porque me dejó libre para hablar con Esme, que se había unido a nosotros momentos antes.

A pesar de estar preocupado por los demás invitados, todavía se sentía como que Edward mantenía una vigilancia constante de mí. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación pude ver que estaba visiblemente tenso y con frecuencia me enviaba miradas preocupadas. Incluso cuando estaba, cerca de Emmett, Rosalie, o su propia madre, no cedió en su acto vigilante. Sin embargo, no pasé por alto la mirada que enviaba cuando algún extraño se acercaba a nosotras. Hubiera sido entrañable, si no hubiera asustado a la gente.

Como era de esperar, parecía menos amenazante cuando se nos acercaban algunas niñas. Esme había sido maravillosa al hacerme sentir bienvenida y amablemente me presentó a algunas de las otras esposas, novias y algunos colegas de Carlisle. Todos eran gente realmente agradable y amable y me hicieron sentir parte de sus conversaciones, en lugar de una extraña. Todos estábamos charlando casualmente cuando Edward regresó con una sonrisa brillante.

"Damas", dijo él sin problemas.

Mi boca cayó abierta abruptamente cuando su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi hombro. Me moví de forma automática a su lado mientras él me acercaba todavía más. Esme mientras tanto me envío un guiño astuto que hizo que mi sonrojo se volviera aún más profundo. Edward no había estado allí ni cinco minutos antes de anunciar su intención de llevarme a otro lado.

"Si las señoras nos lo permiten, me gustaría llevarme a Bella afuera por un momento", anunció. Todos ellas asintieron con la cabeza hacia atrás, obviamente, también deslumbradas solo con oírlo hablar.

Me sonrojé y lo mejor que pude, miré a todas partes, pero en el proceso, mi corazón se detuvo en seco en mi pecho cuando vi una cara familiar al lado opuesto de la barra. Me quedé completamente inmóvil por un momento, paralizada, ya que fui catapultada hacia el pasado.

Una imagen, en particular, que quería reprimir la mayoría del tiempo, pero no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía deshacerme de la imagen de Jacob en la cama con esa puta de mi clase. ¿Lauren creo que se llamaba? No me quedé el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo, pensé con amargura.

Debían haber pasado más de dos años desde que lo había visto por última vez, pero aún así sentía el dolor igual que hace tantos años. Con el paso del tiempo, pensé que había puesto el dolor y la traición en la parte trasera de mi mente pero al verlo de nuevo, volvieron todos los dolorosos recuerdos y sentimientos que había tratado desesperadamente de reprimir. No fue hasta que sentí una suave abrazo, que me apartaron de mi memoria los terribles momentos de esa noche.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward preguntó a mi lado, con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Me aferraba desesperadamente a su brazo y a su apoyo, Edward era típicamente fuerte y dominante como siempre y reconfortantemente me atrajo hacia él.

"¿Bella que está mal? Me estás asustando," declaró él con su agarre mas apretado en mi cintura.

"Viejos fantasmas", murmuré centrándome en el suelo.

"Dime", declaró él, levantando mi barbilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice por lo que tuve que mirarlo.

"Es Jacob", le susurré.

Mirando de nuevo a la barra, di gracias a Dios que estaba demasiado ocupado sirviendo a un cliente como para darse cuenta de mi. Una vez más sentí a Edward guiando mi cara de vuelta a mirarlo y hubo un destello de ira en sus ojos por lo general cálidos.

"¿Igual que tu ex Jacob?" preguntó con aprensión.

Cuando asentí con la cabeza miró furioso y se volvió para mirar a mis demonios del pasado. Sin embargo, su carácter calmado habitual volvió cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme de nuevo.

"Podemos salir ahora si lo deseas. Sólo di la palabra," ofreció gentilmente.

Me detuve por un momento, contemplando la posibilidad de hacerlo y evitar el infierno que se desataría y el causar una escena, pero me di cuenta de que tenía que enfrentar mis miedos de una vez por todas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo posponiendo lo que obviamente no había terminado todavía.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no había sabido que retenía antes de hablar; "no, estoy bien. Tengo que enfrentarlo. Tengo que hacer esto ", traté de sonar con más confianza de la que sentía.

Él no parecía convencido, pero sin embargo, me apretó la mano. Cuando la persona en frente de nosotros se hizo a un lado nos acercamos hasta la parte delantera de la barra. Los ojos de Jacob pasaron zumbando por delante de nosotros antes de hacer una doble toma y rápidamente lanzarse de nuevo hacia mí. Me miró bien a los ojos antes de hablar.

"¿Bella?" dijo, aunque se escucho más como una pregunta.

A pesar de mi determinación para enfrentarme a él, me tensé de inmediato, al estar literalmente cara a cara con él. Entonces, de repente todas mis angustias desaparecieron cuando Edward apretó suavemente mi hombro y me susurró al oído solo para que yo pudiera oírlo: "Estoy aquí".

El hecho de que Edward estaba allí me tranquilizó. Podía sentir como era fuerte, confiable y firme, manteniéndome a salvo.

"Bella. Wow mírate... Tú... Tú estás increíble" balbuceó Jacob, atrayendo mi atención de nuevo a él.

"Gracias," musite, sintiendo emerger el calor de mi mejillas.

"Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Tu nunca puedes dejar de sonrojarte", bromeó.

Estaba mirándome con atención cuando Edward se aclaró duramente la garganta, esto hizo que Jacob apartara su mirada de mí y mirara interrogante al Adonis, detrás de mí.

"Jacob, este es Edward," comencé antes de que me cortara.

"Sí, lo reconozco", dijo con un disgusto evidente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" me preguntó rápidamente, ni siquiera trataba de ser sutil en su desprecio hacia Edward.

A pesar de la ignorancia de Jacob, Edward estaba inmóvil y ligeramente me pasó las manos sobre los hombros tensos.

"Trabajo como crítica en uno de los periódicos de Londres, ¿y tú?" Le dije, recordando que tenia que hacer una pregunta.

"Todavía no he conseguido nada en el periodismo. Por el momento estoy en lo que puedo, tú sabes", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía un poco avergonzado y me sentí mal por él.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre nosotros cuando los ojos de Jacob se redujeron en los brazos de Edward que ahora estaban firmemente envuelto alrededor de mi cintura. En ese momento sentí un cambio en la postura de Edward y miré hacia arriba para ver que miraba a través de la estancia donde Emmett estaba agitando frenéticamente los brazos hacia él. Parecía indeciso mientras Emmett continuaba con sus señas.

No mucho tiempo después le oí suspirar y me miró en tono de disculpa.

"Lo siento, Bella, pero tengo que hablar con Emmett. ¿Estarás bien aquí?" preguntó, aunque parecía torturado.

"Claro," estuve de acuerdo aunque también decepcionada.

"Voy a regresar", dijo a Jacob más que a mi.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos tensos antes de que Edward se volviera hacia mí, levantando mi barbilla con el pulgar, antes de besar mi mejilla a la ligera.

"Estoy justo ahí si me necesitas", dijo, dándome un suave apretón.

Vi a Edward dar una breve mirada desdeñosa hacia Jacob antes de que me recordara desde su lugar: "Ah, y no te olvides de las bebidas."

Le fruncí el ceño a modo de respuesta. No había necesidad de hacer esto más difícil de lo necesario. Edward simplemente sonrió, besando mi ceño fruncido, antes de acudir al encuentro de Emmett.

"Pareces feliz", Jacob interrumpió mis ojos maravillados.

"Lo soy", respondí, sabiendo que mi sonrisa era ridículamente ancha.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con determinado tipo?"

"No" respondí un poco demasiado rápido.

"Todavía eres una mentirosa terrible", exclamó, aunque su voz sonaba triste.

No tuve la oportunidad de contrarrestar sus afirmaciones, porque se volvió a hablar con uno de los otros camareros.

"Es mi tiempo de descanso ahora", me anunció y en cuestión de segundos, apareció frente a mí.

"Mira Bella, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte perdón por lo sucedido en aquel entonces," comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

"Por favor, no vamos a hacer esto ahora. No quiero escucharlo", lo interrumpí mientras mis manos lo apartaban.

Eché un vistazo por la habitación y vi la expresión furiosa de Edward y al instante estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Puede sonar extraño, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que si tenía alguna oportunidad de superar esto, tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Una vez más eleve mis manos, sólo que esta vez hacia Edward, señalándole que se mantuviera a raya. No parecía muy contento al respecto, pero asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, antes de volver y pretender centrarse en Emmett. Todavía podía sentir su mirada vigilante asegurándose de que estaba bien y que me dio la fuerza para escuchar lo que Jacob tenía que decir.

"Sé que no me debes nada, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de explicar", suplicó.

"Bien". Estuve de acuerdo, intrigada por la forma en que esperaba explicar su comportamiento.

"Todo este tiempo te he debido una disculpa, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en mi mismo como para ver que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No hay excusa para mis acciones y no estoy excusando lo que hice en modo alguno. Yo era un chico joven con muchas distracciones. Soy diferente ahora. He cambiado, de verdad que lo hecho. " Hizo una pausa, luciendo un poco aprensivo, antes de continuar, "Entonces, ¿crees que podrías encontrar en tu corazón un lugar para perdonarme y darnos otra oportunidad?"

Creo que mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y lo miré fijamente en estado de shock y de incredulidad total. ¡No podía hablar en serio! Aunque entre mi sorpresa, tengo que admitir que me sentí en parte aliviada al saber que tanto el poder y la decisión estaba en mis manos. Yo tenía el control de nuevo.

Mientras que Jacob me miraba con ojos de esperanza, yo sabía lo que quería, pero desafortunadamente para él, lo que quería no estaba delante de mí, estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación, que me aguardaba como siempre lo hacía. Ese conocimiento solo me dio el valor para ser fuerte y más segura de que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Alcé la barbilla determinada, "Lo siento Jacob, pero he seguido adelante. Durante años me culpé a mí misma, pero ahora por fin comprendí que no era culpa mía. Te perdono, pero no puedo volver allí. Las cosas han cambiado, he cambiado".

En defensa Jacob asintió con la barbilla, y me ofreció una sonrisa cansada de aceptación.

"Yo no creía que aceptaras, pero necesitaba por lo menos intentarlo."

Mire discretamente a la sala para encontrar a Edward e indicarle que estaba bien. Trató de no verse afectado, pero me di cuenta con la forma en que se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello, que estaba ansioso y le ofrecí una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de enfocarme de nuevo en Jacob.

"¿Es por alguien más?" me preguntó.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Me hice la tonta, queriendo evitar esta conversación con Jacob.

"No estoy ciego, Bella. Has hecho bien. Tu novio es bastante bueno", dijo, tratando de lucir complacido por mi.

"Edward y yo sólo somos amigos", dije negando rotundamente su suposición.

"¿Cómo sabes que me refería a él?" -preguntó con una sonrisa disimulada.

"Edward es mi amigo", me reafirmé.

"Eso no lo dudo, pero es un poco espeluznante ver cómo sus ojos nunca te dejan. Es como si te vigilara todo el tiempo."

"Él es muy protector con sus amigos," ofrecí como justificación.

"Confía en mí no tiene nada que ver con ser amigos. Tenías que haber visto esa mirada que me envió y ahora que regresa. En serio, ha marcando su terreno, pero la verdad es que Bella estoy feliz por ti, realmente lo soy ", dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. "Anda por él", me alentó.

Le sonreí con afecto, porque a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, finalmente fui capaz de seguir adelante. Mientras que en el pasado pude haber manifestado lo contrario, me di cuenta de que una parte de mí todavía se aferraba a la angustia y si soy honesta, probablemente el dolor había contribuido a mi reticencia a intentar nada con Edward. Sin embargo, con todo esto detrás de mí era finalmente libre para seguir adelante con mi vida y con esta realización estaba eufórica.

Entre mi revelación, Jacob de repente parecía muy nervioso.

"Mejor me voy. Parece que tu novio está a punto de venir aquí y darme una patada en el culo", dijo burlonamente.

"Cállate, Edward no le haría daño a una mosca" lo defendí ante Jacob pero éste no parecía convencido.

"Lo que tú digas Bells, te veo por allí", dijo antes de volver corriendo detrás de la barra.

Sentí la presencia de Edward antes de verlo. Poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me recosté en él.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó suavemente.

"Lo estoy ahora", suspiré inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y a un lado para poder mirarle.

"¿Qué quería?" preguntó Edward, con una clara aprensión en su voz.

"Quería explicarse, mi perdón y otra oportunidad", le respondí, sin que mis ojos dejaran los suyos.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres?" Trató de pasar por casual, pero sentí que estaba nervioso por la forma en que la incertidumbre se reflejaba en sus ojos y la forma de su puño apretado a mi alrededor.

"Estoy aquí ¿no?" Ofrecí, pero Edward no pareció satisfecho, así que continué.

"No quiero nada de él. Tengo el cierre que necesitaba. Jacob es el pasado. Estoy lista para seguir adelante", dije, aunque mi mente estaba gritando ¡contigo! Traté de organizar mi punto enviándole una mirada significativa.

"Bien" contestó él, liberandome de su mano de hierro y girando a mi alrededor dándome totalmente la cara.

"Te mereces mucho más que él. Ahora ven, Esme estará disgustada por que estoy monopolizando tu tiempo", dijo, agarrando mis manos entre las suyas y nos llevo a donde sus padres.

Después del _incidente-Jacob_; Edward se negó a alejarse de mi lado, durante toda la noche me tomó la mano y pasó el resto de la noche deslizándose entre los distintos grupos.

Edward era típicamente encantador, maravilloso y constantemente me tranquilizaba enviándome sonrisas, guiños o colocando de vez en cuando un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza, sobre todo cuando sentía que estaba nerviosa por estar rodeada de gente que apenas conocía.

Sin embargo a medida que la noche avanzaba me encontré a gusto con Emmett, Rose, Esme y Carlisle, mientras hablaba también con la nueva gente que Edward me presentaba.

Cuando la fiesta ya llegaba a su fin, todos empezaron a regresar a casa. Los demás habían desaparecido para conseguir sus abrigos, dejándonos a solas a Edward y a mí.

Se volvió hacia mí en tono de disculpa. "Tengo que hacer una llamada rápida y luego habré terminado. Te llevaré a casa si me esperas", dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

"Eso sería genial, si estás seguro de que no te importa", le contesté.

"Me he ofrecido ¿No? Además, será un placer", dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando Edward desapareció para hacer su llamada telefónica, Rosalie volvió a aparecer delante de mí.

"Me quedo esta noche con Emm. ¿Quieres que te dejemos de camino?" ofreció pensativa.

"No, ve tú. Edward se ha ofrecido a llevarme de vuelta a casa", le respondí, tratando de controlar la emoción de mi voz.

Levantó una ceja y me dijo, "¿Sí? ¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura, ahora ve y disfruta del resto de la noche."

"Tú también", me guiñó un ojo antes de irse, Edward volvió a aparecer unos momentos después.

"Finalmente he terminado. ¿Estás lista para irnos?" -preguntó, deslizando su mano en la mía.

Asentí con entusiasmo y nos fuimos a recoger nuestros abrigos. La única vez que su mano izquierda dejo la mía fue cuando insistió en ayudarme con mi abrigo. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa radiante cuando vio que llevaba la bufanda que me había regalado. No iba bien con mi conjunto y estoy segura de que Alice me habría matado por solo este hecho, pero no me pude resistir a la comodidad y a la calidez que esta bufanda en particular me traía.

"Vamos" dijo, dispuestos a desafiar el frío.

Edward me condujo por las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia fuera a desafiar la ira del invierno en Londres. Había hecho como cero grados o bajo cero durante toda la semana, con algo de nieve durante la noche también, así que me preparé un poco para el viento frío que nos golpeó en el momento en que salimos. Para mi gran emoción fue una delicia añadida notar como la nieve caía.

"¡Está nevando!" Grité, completamente consciente de que sonaba como una niña, pero no me importaba estar actuando como una niña en la mañana de Navidad. Se sentía mágico. Eso fue hasta que me tocó un trozo particularmente desagradable de hielo.

De pronto mis pies resbalaron y me fui a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Estaba esperando que la tierra me diera una palmada en el culo como lo hizo en tantas ocasiones esta semana por culpa del clima traicionero, pero Edward me cogió justo a tiempo.

"Y pensar que casi fue un día sin calamidades de Bella, sorprendente", se rió alegremente, mientras me acerba hacia él.

"No es bueno molestar a los discapacitados. No todos podemos ser como tú, Señor superhéroe" le puse mala cara y él me devolvió una mirada perpleja.

"Eres como spiderman con tus rápidos reflejos," le expliqué.

"Entonces, ¿eso te hace mi Mary Jane?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

A pesar de la fría temperatura de congelación, mis mejillas se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo ya que nos quedamos mirándonos. A pesar de la tensión en el aire Edward no me dejaba ir, sino mas bien su brazo se mantuvo alrededor de mi cintura y el otro se acercó a mi cara, y con mucho cuidado quitó algunos mechones perdidos de cabello que se habían soltado de mi peinado. Cuando su mano se movió y fue a descansar en mi mejilla me encontré subconscientemente apoyándome en su toque.

"Dios, eres hermosa" susurró, inclinándose hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban mientras su nariz rozó jugando contra la mía.

Era el momento perfecto, estaba envuelta en los brazos de Edward, cómodos y confortables y para colmo la nieve estaba cayendo. Cuando él se alejó un poco tenía su mirada dirigida hacia mis labios, sabía que tenía que estar sintiendo esta fuerza extraña que se establecía entre nosotros.

Y al igual que una bombilla de luz que se prendió en mi interior. Decidí no tener más miedo, era el momento de entrar en acción y olvidar las palabras que me habían tantas veces antes. En cambio, le enseñaría cómo me sentía.

Decididamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás mirándole, con la esperanza de que fuera consciente de la invitación a seguir y besarme ya. No me hizo esperar demasiado tiempo, sus ojos se encendieron cuando captó el mensaje y bajó la cabeza dolorosamente lento hacia la mía.

Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios estaban a una fracción de los míos y espere sentir los labios de ensueño en cualquier segundo, pero en su lugar me encontré con nada más que el aire y maldiciones en voz alta. Abrí los ojos cuando Edward quitó la mano de mi mejilla, como si lo hubiera quemado.

"¡Mierda!", exclamó, mientras trataba de no sentirme dolida.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió muy rápido. Vi un destello, seguido de unos gritos muy cerca provenientes de la parte inferior de la carretera. No tuve la oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que Edward se hiciera cargo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, y que me guiara por la calle, mientras los ruidos de pasos y gritos, continuaban tras nosotros.

Mantuve la cabeza hacia abajo mientras Edward me llevaba apoyada contra él, por lo que estaba oculta. Su ritmo se aceleró cuando llegamos a la final de la calle. Después de haberme caído un par de veces sobre el hielo, prácticamente recurrió a arrastrarme con más fuerza. La velocidad a la que iba habría sido bastante impresionante, si mis pies no me hubieran estado matando, pero Edward estaba completamente inconsciente de mi malestar y aceleró su ritmo.

Cuando me quejé tratando de mantener el ritmo, él me miró preocupado.

"No entres en pánico. Voy a sacarnos de aquí", prometió, leyendo erróneamente la causa de mi malestar.

A medida que continuamos por la calle Edward estaba distraído buscando su teléfono y su control sobre mi mano se soltó cuando lo encontró. Apenas podía distinguir lo que decía, entre toda la conmoción.

"Te necesito. ¡Sí, Ahora! Ahora no es el momento para explicaciones, ven por nosotros", gritó en un tono comprensiblemente irritado.

Él acababa de empezar a dar las instrucciones, cuando sentí una mano cerrarse en mi brazo. Al principio traté de restarle importancia, pero apretó el puño.

"No sea tímida. Vamos a tener una imagen linda de ustedes", dijo una voz recelosa cerca de mí. Luché duro, luego gemí una vez más por su fuerte agarre en mi piel.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Edward se pusiera frente a mí, escondiéndome detrás de él, actuando de escudo entre el fotógrafo y yo. Esperaba sentir miedo, que en parte lo tenía, pero sobre todo me sentía segura y confortada por la presencia de Edward.

Edward, sin embargo, estaba visiblemente furioso y tenso e instintivamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para tratar de calmarlo.

"¡Nunca la vuelvas a tocar otra vez!", gritó con ira, desde su altura mirando como el hombre estaba buscando entre la maleza su cámara que dejó caer por el miedo.

Sintiendo que la ira de Edward se intensificaba, traté de calmarlo suavemente frotándole los brazos. Él pareció relajarse un poco, pero era obvio que todavía estaba agitado.

"Por favor, hemos tenido una larga noche. Sólo déjennos en paz", había un dejo de desesperación en mi voz cuando le pedí a los paparazzi que se apiadaran de nosotros.

Resulta que no tenía de qué preocuparme, porque en ese momento oí el chirrido de los frenos y un coche de repente se detuvo detrás de nosotros.

"Métete en el coche," Edward ordenó, cuando él abrió la puerta. Yo no discutí con él y salté de inmediato y él en pos de mí, antes de que el coche se alejara al instante.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" una voz familiar llamó desde el frente.

"¡Emmett! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Salvándote el culo", dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Edward se sentó en silencio junto a mí.

Cuando llegué a su mano, me dejó tomarla, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para devolverme el gesto.

"¿A dónde?" Emmett preguntó, mientras yo miraba preocupada a Edward.

"Mi casa", dije sin pensar.

Emmett había visitado mi casa antes, así que no tenía que darle las instrucciones y en su lugar vi a Edward sacar todo la mierda fuera de si. Y cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo sólo para dirigir acusaciones hacia Emmett.

"¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? Pensé que habías dicho que estaba todo claro." acusó, apretando los puños.

"Todo estaba tranquilo cuando nos fuimos. No es mi culpa que tu te tomaras demasiado tiempo poniéndote y quitándote todo," se justificó.

"No importa" le dije tratando de calmar la tensión entre los dos.

Edward volvió a centrar su mirada en mí y lucía atónito. "¡Tú viste todo y sin embargo dices que no importa!", sonaba irritado.

"Podría haber sido peor" ofrecí, aunque no estaba segura de que siquiera me escuchara.

A lo largo de la duración del viaje en coche Edward no dijo nada y se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana, mientras yo estaba sentada en silencio, revolcándome en el pensamiento de nuestros casi beso. ¿Se arrepentía? ¿Esa era la razón de su silencio? Esa posibilidad era demasiado molesta para pensarla.

En poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa y rápidamente salí y me cerní en torno a la puerta del copiloto abierta.

"¿Vienes?" Pregunté, con la esperanza de ser capaz de obtener algunas respuestas de él. Parecía estar debatiendo su respuesta, lo que me dejó en duda mi atrevimiento, pero finalmente aceptó.

Él todavía no hablaba, más bien, asintió con la cabeza y me siguió al interior. Cuando entramos estaba inmediatamente contenta de estar fuera del frío, en la sensación familiar de la casa y después de quitarnos los abrigos pesados, busqué una distracción.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" Pregunté, dispuesto a romper el silencio ensordecedor que había caído entre nosotros dos. Edward asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Yo buscaba alrededor, tratando de encontrar las mejores tazas, sin ningún tipo de salpicaduras en ellas y miraba con curiosidad como Edward se sentó en el sofá. Una vez que regresé con nuestras bebidas en la mano, me daba miedo que todavía no hacía ningún esfuerzo por hablar, pero al menos no estaba enojado. Su expresión había vuelto a la expresión suave, libre de preocupaciones que normalmente asociaba con Edward. Los dos estábamos callados por un momento y una vez más, prevaleció un silencio incómodo.

"¿Por qué no estás volviéndote loca en este momento?" preguntó bruscamente, mirándome correctamente por primera vez desde la interrupción.

No tuve oportunidad de responder antes de que él continuara con su despotricar.

"Tu deberías ser presa del pánico y estar abrumada, pero no, simplemente te sientas allí como si nada hubiera pasado" sonaba agravado y me dirigía una mirada exasperada

"Debido a que estás aquí. Siempre me siento segura contigo" le respondí con honestidad, lo que pareció satisfacerlo un poco.

"Así que, ¿quieres decirme lo que se trata todo eso allí? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?" Le pregunté intrigada genuinamente por su animosidad contra el periodista. Sí, me imaginaba que era frustrante, pero sin duda lo había experimentado muchas veces antes como para estar así ahora.

Tomando mis manos entre las suyas, me miró intensamente antes de hablar.

"Me siento muy protector contigo, Bella. Así que cuando vi a ese hombre con las manos sobre ti. ..." Se cortó abruptamente, su ira volvía con toda su fuerza. "¡Maldita sea Bella! ¿No ves lo que te pudo haber hecho?"

"Oh, Edward, dejar de ser tan dramático. No fue nada," declaré, después de haber tenido suficiente de su conciencia culpable.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? "Siguió él, alzando la voz, mientras negaba con la cabeza disgustado.

"Debido a que no era gran cosa" respondí, desconcertada por su extraño comportamiento.

"Bueno, obviamente, tu estás loca entonces", espetó.

Me aparté de él un poco, herida y confundida por sus cambios de humor repentinos y su animosidad hacia mí. Edward hizo un puño con su mano en el pelo, obviamente, un signo de su frustración, pero rápidamente se calmó y me miró en tono de disculpa. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y poco a poco comenzó a acariciarme los nudillos con el pulgar, suavemente.

"Lo siento, perdí los estribos, pero me preocupo por ti, Bella. Quiero protegerte de eso", dijo con suavidad.

Entonces se hizo evidente para mí, la verdadera causa de su enojo. Era tan típico de Edward también. Estaba enojado, no por haber sido emboscado en la calle, si no por no poder protegerme de él y mientras que la lógica era completamente loca, me sentí conmovida por su preocupación.

Quité las manos y a él pareció dolerle pero rápidamente atraje sus manos hacia mi regazo y suavemente entrelacé nuestros dedos.

"Está bien", traté de calmarlo, pero él sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

"¡No, no está bien, Bella! respondió con firmeza.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y me miró con atención antes de hablar. "¿No ves que no quiero que te expongas a ese lado de mi vida? No quiero que te acosen y que te persigan por la calle. Puedes pensar que puedes tratar con ello, pero no quiero que lo hagas. No te voy a imponer esto, no por mi " respondió, con la tristeza acordonando sus palabras.

"Me gustaría pasar por cualquier cosa por ti" se me resbaló ante el calor del momento.

"No puedes decir eso" su tono era despectivo.

"Sí puedo." le susurré y mi peor miedo al rechazo se estableció cunado no dijo nada.

Traté de darle la espalda, pero Edward no quería nada de eso. Levantó mi barbilla con los dedos, así que lo miraba y suavemente me dijo: "No te avergüences, eres muy especial para mí también, Bella."

Sin realmente pensar en ello, cerré los ojos y me apoyé en su mano que estaba acariciando suavemente mi mejilla. Sentí que se inclinaba hacia mí y sentí su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi cara antes de regresar sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantando mi cara para que me encontrara con su mirada una vez más. Mi corazón latía de forma errática a medida que bajaba su cabeza hacia mí. Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios cubrieron los míos. Los brazos de Edward estaban envueltos alrededor de mi cintura, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Empezó lentamente al principio, casi como si estuviera probando las aguas, para ver si esto estaba bien. El beso era delicado, suave y dulce, pero yo sabía que se estaba frenando, le probaría que yo estaba cómoda. Le respondí con entusiasmo, vertí todos mis sentimientos en aquel beso, diciéndole que estaba bien y que lo quería, y que lo había soñado durante mucho tiempo.

Él entendió y devoró mis labios con más fuerza mientras se aferraba suavemente a mí. No estoy exactamente segura de cómo sucedió, pero en un momento nos besábamos, y al siguiente nos habíamos tirado sobre el sofá, tirando más de mí mientras estaba encima de él. Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cabello, mientras tomaba mi boca una y otra vez, besándome de tal manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

Entonces, de repente Edward nos dio la vuelta y ahora estaba en la parte superior. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarme, pero no me importaba, quería sentir cada centímetro de él contra mí. Con propia voluntad, mis manos se aferraban a su espalda presionándolo hacia mí para tratar de aliviar el dolor que él estaba creando.

Tomó ese momento para profundizar el beso y los dos gemimos cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía. Me sonrojé, al oírme gemir, pero mi vergüenza se me olvidó cuando sus manos encontraron su camino alrededor de mi cintura, fundiéndome incluso, más cerca de él.

Se alejó un poco solo para recuperar el aliento.

"Bella", murmuró antes de besarme otra vez, pero esta vez con menos urgencia que antes.

Casi me muero en éxtasis cuando sentí su lengua ligeramente cepillar a través de mis labios de nuevo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para profundizar el beso, fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido estridente y familiar que estaba empezando a odiar.

"No haga caso de él, por favor" supliqué, sin importarme lo desesperada que sonaba.

Edward parecía tan desesperado como yo y continuó torturándome con suaves besos en mi clavícula, mientras que sus manos me recorrían con frenesí.

Lamentablemente el sonido continuó y los dos dejamos escapar un gemido de aceptación de que quienquiera que fuese, no iba a abandonar hasta que hubiera hablado con Edward.

Quitó su mano izquierda y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo el maldito teléfono.

Con una maldición, lo sacó y echó un vistazo al número.

"Mierda", murmuró antes de mirarme en tono de disculpa. Yo sabía lo que se venía antes de hablar.

"Realmente lo siento, Bella, pero tengo que contestar esta llamada", dijo luciendo tan decepcionado como me sentía.

Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente y saltó del sofá, me ofreció una tímida sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Emmett?" gritó prácticamente en la línea.

Mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina, miré su figura alejándose, lucía el pelo desordenado y la ropa arrugada. Yo lo hice, pensé que con aire de suficiencia, mientras tocaba mis labios ahora hinchados. No quería parecer entrometida, así que traté de ocuparme hojeando la revista más cercana que pude encontrar, pero no fue una buena distracción. Sonreía para mis adentros como una loca hasta que la voz de Edward rompió mi alegría.

"Bueno voy a estar allí tan pronto como pueda", dijo en un tono de voz inusual antes de colgar.

Le devolví la mirada expectante mientras se acercaba a mí.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le pregunté, sintiendo que algo había cambiado. Parecía cansado y estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, estaba tan preocupado que no podía mirarme

"Me tengo que ir", anunció. Sacudiéndose de su trance, pero yo aun estaba preocupada por su errático comportamiento.

"Mira no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero ha sucedido algo", su voz, incluso, sonó sin expresión como su rostro, sin desvelar nada.

No tenía palabras, en todo lo que podía pensar era en que estaba actuando como si el beso nunca tuvo lugar. Permanecí quieta para verlo salir, me envolví en mis brazos, en respuesta a su repentina frialdad y un destello de dolor cruzó su fantasmagórico pálido rostro cuando sus ojos siguieron mi movimiento.

Finalmente dio un paso hacia mí y me besó en la cabeza vacilante.

"Adiós Bella" susurró-.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que sonara definitivo y yo esperaba que empezara su camino de inmediato, pero hizo lo más inesperado, se abalanzó hacia mí y me atrajo hacia él una vez más.

"Edw ..." No tuve oportunidad de terminar la frase antes de que me diera un beso fuerte y apasionado en los labios.

El beso que habíamos compartido momentos antes fue hermoso, suave y vacilante con respecto a este. Esto era algo completamente diferente; feroz y necesitado, al borde de la desesperación. No había rastro de los nervios y vacilación cuando atacó salvajemente mi boca como si se hubiera estado conteniendo todo este tiempo y se dejara llevar por la emoción del beso.

Una vez salí de mi sorpresa inicial, me encontré respondiendo con la misma ferocidad mientras sus labios se movían desesperadamente sobre los míos. Vertí todas las emociones que no podía expresar con palabras en ese beso y cuando metí una mano en su pelo y tire de él incluso más cerca de mí, pareció alentarlo aún más.

Su lengua se movía contra mis labios pidiendo entrar y lo invité a gusto. A medida que profundizó el beso sus manos recorrían necesitada y posesivamente mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan diferente a todo lo que había experimentado. Era tan crudo y desesperado, pero inmensamente apasionado también. Nada se comparaba, e incluso se acercaba a lo se sentía como una se construía un hambre entre nosotros, que sólo me excitaba más. Después de un tiempo, nuestra respiración era irregular, mientras luchábamos por mantener la ferocidad del beso, pero con mucho gusto moriría antes de terminar este momento fenomenal.

Al parecer, Edward no sentía lo mismo y se apartó de mí. Apoyando su frente contra la mía, acunó mi cara entre sus calientes manos. Sus ojos tenían tantas emociones que iban desde la lujuria, a la alegría y la tristeza. No tuve oportunidad de interrogarlo por su comportamiento errático antes de que él dejara caer las manos de mi cara y se alejara de mí por completo, concentrándose intensamente en el suelo.

"Lo siento" murmuró, su mirada seguía negándose a cumplir con la mía.

Mi corazón se contrajo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sólo pude ver paralizada como se alejaba de mí sin decir una palabra.

"¿Cuando voy a verte de nuevo?" Llamé, odiando que se pudiera oír la desesperación en mi voz.

Edward se detuvo un minuto, pero cuando por fin se dio la vuelta su rostro tenía una expresión perseguida y demacrada.

"No lo sé. Yo no lo sé", dijo con cansancio.

Parecía a punto de perderlo y que me aterraba. Necesitaba entender que era lo que estaba pasando con él. "¿Estás bien?" Intenté de nuevo, pero o bien no me oyó u optó por ignorarme.

Tímidamente di un paso hacia él tratando de alcanzarle, pero sus ojos fríos me detuvieron. De inmediato levantó las manos en el aire, señalización que me detuviera, así que de inmediato me quedé atrás, herida y confundida por su rechazo.

"Tengo que pensar un par de cosas, dame unos días. Te llamo," por fin habló, antes de darme la espalda.

Vi agonizante como literalmente corría por la puerta. Me las arreglé para contener mis lágrimas hasta que llegue a la puerta yendo tras de él.

Me hundí deslizándome por el marco de la puerta, no podía deshacerme de la molesta sensación en la parte trasera de mi mente, que el beso se sentía como un adiós.

Un saludo a las mostras que siguen este fic:

**JadeCullenMasen, Cullen Vigo **,** Lynn**,** Fran Cullen Masen, Milhoja, Cathaysa, amys Cullen, Mabel, mariclau , naddia-of-pattz, shandra, NccM, Paolastef , xXArleenXx, PatriciaaJayme17, Shandra1,Kell Masen, marzze** ** , Ruby Bomb, Swan, Fran Cullen Masen, yasmin-cullen. joli Cullen**, **Sophia Anna Keller, Alex, Maki Salvatore , Tutzy Cullen , Berta** ,** Ani Hndz y Gehry-Girl **.** McE, Lily, Coona, Lulii, I love Edward**

**LPADU: Kaprii Strawwberries, Pam3.C.S, L0kiicita Cullen, Laura Castiblanco, Shandra1, larosaderosas, Allie Brandon Withlock, Larosadelarosas.**

**Disculpen por no explayarme mas pero a ocurrido una desgracia en mi familia y comprenderán que no hay animo, pero aun así les debía el cap y aquí esta, gracias a todas por la paciencia de seguir este Fic pese a no actualizar tan seguido como quisiera.**


End file.
